Good Night Until Tommorrow
by HAZMOT
Summary: The entire SGC teams were sent on a top secret mission, not even Gen O'Neill could reveal. They made a grave mistake and now O'Neill may be kicked out and his team sacrificed to find a new source of power.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE:**

"**Get out Sam, please go, I can't control this. Leave me; it's not going to work. I can't stop this." Screamed Vala.**

"**No, we go together or not at all. Fight it Vala, fight it."**

"**No, No, It's too strong. I can't control all of them. They will control me Sam and there's no way to protect you."**

"**I can't leave you Vala. Daniel and Teal'c will be here soon. Just hold on."**

"**No, No, get away. There coming to fast. I need to destroy them now. Blow it Sam, blow me up."**

"**No, I'm not doing that. Don't give up Vala. Please. Goddammit fight."**

"**No, it's too much, too much. I want to die Sam. I can't live like this."

* * *

**

**The craft had landed 300 meters from the facility. Col Mitchell and Gen O'Neill were to move out all teams to this location. It was no longer safe to stay on the planet. Most of the teams had been contaminated. They would never return to SGC. Daniel and Teal'c had landed after Vala and Sam's ship was reported to have crashed. They couldn't stay any longer to find them. There chip locators were not working. Unfortunately for Sam and Vala they were not aware of this information.**

"**Daniel we cannot stay any longer. The planet has become contaminated and we must leave." Said Teal'c.**

"**I'm not leaving her Teal'c. Vala or Sam. I can't believe you even want to. They can't survive here. They will be contaminated like all the others."**

"**We to shall be contaminated if we do not leave immediately. The others have been captured and will hunt for us as soon as they spot us. Col Mitchell has ordered us out of this area immediately. If I must I will force you to come with me." Stated Teal'c.**

**Daniel had in an instant made up his mind. He was not going to leave Vala and Sam behind no matter what. He went for his Zat gun, but Teal'c anticipated his actions. Teal'c Zatted Daniel and he fell unconscious.**

"**What's the hold of Teal'c? We can't find Sam or Vala right now. We need to leave now. We'll return as soon as the planet has been cleared for de contamination by our allied forces. We can't afford to loose anyone else. Get your tails back here now." Ordered Mitchell.**

"**Gen O'Neill why have you not left the planet? We cannot hold off your contaminated forces long."**

"**Hold your horses, Whitted. I have people down there who are not contaminated yet. I'll leave when they are back on board and not any sooner. Out. Asshole."**

"**Col Mitchell, Cam, get them out now. Get Daniel's tail up here. Teal'c do you read me? We can't wait any longer. Sam and Vala are going to have to survive until we return."**

"**Teal'c just radioed me that he had to Zatt Daniel. He didn't want to leave. Pick up in 15 minutes."**

"**Good, pick up the remaining team and rendezvous at 0900 at our last coordinates Mitchell. I don't like this, but I have no choice." Said O'Neill.**

"**Yes, Sir. Mitchell Out."**

"**Dammit Sam, you better survive. Daniel is going to be pissed if you and Vala die." Jack said out loud to himself.**

**Mitchell thought to himself. **_"I can't believe this whole mission was screwed up. That damn Whitted caused all of this. Jack has to be going mad not knowing where Sam and Vala are. Those idiots sent us to that planet without any warning. God, this can't be happening. Hold on Sam and Vala. Hold on._

"**Col Mitchell we are on board. I have Daniel Jackson. We must leave. The Jaffa have been contaminated also. We can not help Col Carter or Vala Mol Doran until the last sweep."**

"**Copy Teal'c. We are meeting up with Gen O'Neill at 0900. He's pissed and everyone at SGC is on his back right now. Those idiots really screwed up. Jack is going to have someone's head." Said Mitchell.**

"**I worry for our friends. They were cut off by the contaminated team. We tried to reach them but there were too many. I will place Daniel in the infirmary. Teal'c Out."

* * *

**

"**Those imbosal's all they had to do is retrieve one major symbiote. How hard was that. Idiot's. O'Neill is to blame for this. His people are incompetent. SGC will replace him and then I'll be in charge." Said Whitted.

* * *

**

"**Vala? Vala? Damn. Teal'c, Daniel come in. Can you hear me?" Static was all Sam heard.**

"**Vala? Where did she go? I can't see with all this smoke. Vala please be alright." **


	2. Chapter 2

**General Landry had just had a royal chewing out by the President. Daniel Whitted had informed the President that SG1 had screwed up a top secret mission to infiltrate an unknown planet that was recently discovered by the Chinese government. He was informed that several key SGC teams had been contaminated and failed to contain their designated target. Gen Landry did not like his authority undermined by a NID Agent that had no real concern for his people or SGC's mission to contain and explore unknown worlds. From the beginning when Richard Woolsey contacted Gen Landry about the mission. Gen Landry was informed that Daniel Whitted would be in charge and that he would only inform SGC on a need to know bases about the mission. Woolsey would not elaborate why he was not in charge and thru numerous transmissions informed Gen Landry he would cooperate or risk being pulled from the SGC program.**

**Gen Landry was not a fan of NID agents. NID was an intelligence agency that supposedly provided vital civilian oversight of top secret military operations and procured alien technology and intelligence. However their mission became distorted when they exploited those trust and factions of rogue cells of NID used alien technology for their own interest and financial gain. Woolsey was tolerable only because he at least respected SGC's search for truth and was responsible in being honorable in disseminating alien technologies and intelligence. Whitted was none of these or honorable. He had come up through the ranks of several intelligent agencies and became a NID agent when the threat of Goua'ld domination became know to those organizations. He had a key interest in Goua'ld technology and when several NID agents became terrorist forming the organization called "The Trust" were exposed and captured, he became one of NID's chief advisors. **

**Gen Landry had contacted Gen O'Neill to lead his old team into action and he also was left in the dark about the mission and why they needed to explore an unknown planet that only the Chinese had found and would not share that information with SGC. Whitted made it clear that Gen O'Neill would be held completely responsible for the mission if anything went wrong and his tour in Washington would be in jeopardy. From the get go Jack hated this man, for his shear arrogance in meetings and the way he treated SG1 as if they were sheep to the slaughter. Jack had been informed that at all cost a powerful smybiote was to be escorted back to SGC and contained so that he personally would interrogate the symbiote. Jack was suspicious and argued he needed more intelligence before he sent his people in. Whitted used his authority to force Jack to take on the mission or he would be replaced. Jack did not want to leave his people unprotected and he knew Whitted would get some half whit to charge in and loose most of his team and his friends. Jack took on the mission and informed Whitted he would complete the mission as long as he had complete control of all the teams and resources. Whitted gleefully agreed.

* * *

**

**Jack was on the Prometheus transport when he met with Col Mitchell who was his second in command.**

"**What the hell happened? Jack stated.**

"**We had our asses handed to us Sir. There were too many unknown factors involved and the symbiote was well guarded. I bet Whitted didn't tell you that this was a Goau'ld fortress. They must have had thousands of forces waiting on us, knowing that this was one of the most oldest and powerful symbiotes since Anubis." Said Mitchell.**

"**That idiot, I wouldn't put is past them. But where are Sam and Vala?"**

"**We don't know. We lost transmission when we were cut off by several hostiles and they were already in the fortress seeking out the symbiote."**

"**Damn; does Teal'c or Daniel know where they might have been before some of our own teams were contaminated?"**

"**I don't know yet. Teal'c had to Zat Daniel before I could question him where Sam and Vala might be. They are in the infirmary on the Prometheus. I contacted the Captain to make sure no one else is to transport down to the planet before we access our next move."**

"**Whitted has been contacting me every hour on the hour; Twit. He's going to blame me for this, I can feel it, but he isn't too concerned that we lost several teams including our friends the Jaffa. This whole thing stinks and Whitted is just knee deep in it." Said Jack.**

"**So what's next? I know we can't just leave Sam or Vala down there, but we don't even know if they are contaminated or still alive."**

"**I know, I know. I need to report to Gen Landry what's happened and hope Sam and Vala can hang on. I can't count them out yet. Their chip locators show they are still alive, but we don't know if they have been captured or contaminated." Get to Teal'c and Daniel and I'll be in touch."

* * *

**

**Sam was trying to stick close to the fortress walls when a portion of the wall fell in cutting her off from Vala's view. Vala was willing to die and Sam knew Vala would not even contemplate this action unless she knew there was some terrible danger to her or the team. Sam knew the Vala was only afraid of one thing and that was to be taken over by a symbiote once again. It was her greatest fear that Sam had kept a secret because she and Vala had talked about it when she would go out with Vala. Vala was now a close friend and competent teammate and Sam would could not even contemplate leaving her behind or killing her. But they had been cut off from Daniel and Teal'c and she tried to radio the other teams, but no response. Sam was totally alone and she still had to complete her mission. **

**She finally could see her way thru one of the halls that supposedly held the old symbiote. Jack had informed SG1 and the other teams to be careful and that the Intel of this planet was sketchy at best. Jack didn't point fingers but they knew when Jack was concerned, they were concerned.**

"**Where are you Vala? Sam said to herself out loud. The horror in Vala's eyes haunted Sam; she had never seen Vala so desperate to die. Sam came across a semi empty room. There seemed to be a large tank in the corner. It looked as if someone was attending to the tank. She saw that there was a body in the tank and needed to move closer to see if it might be the symbiote. If it was, then she needed to find an exit passage and find Vala quickly and leave. Her options were slim and without backup she was going to make a diversion, capture the symbiote and find Vala and leave. To her great odds, considering she was SG1 and Jack would probably say. _Are the other guys in trouble?_ **

**Sam stealthy crawled to the other side of the room to see if there was any other person in the room. Save for the person attending to the tank there was no one else. The fortress was sort of medieval in making and from the surrounding had no surveillance cameras that Sam could see. She moved closer and Zatted the person unconscious. She moved closer to the tank and inlay she thought a women. She uncovered the lid slowly knowing what might be inside may attack. **

**Sam gasped when she saw who it was. **

**They had captured Vala and she was in a Goua'ld incubator. They were using Vala to incubate their young. The horror was that Vala was submerged under water in the tank and they had lines of something hooked to her body as well a some type of underwater breathing apparatus. She looked lifeless and the young symbiotes that were swimming in the water she was laying in made Sam shake to her bone. Sam wasn't sure if she could even release Vala from this horror, but she would have to try. Sam kept watch on the unconscious form she Zatted needed to wake this person to release Vala from this nightmare. Sam by shear instinct Zatted the water to keep the young symbiotes from incubating into Vala's body. Sam wasn't sure if this would stop them, but she had to try for Vala's sake. She needed to set her friend free from this prison or kill her to not suffer the fate of being a host.

* * *

**

A/N: I had this little story swimming around in my head and just had to get it out. I needed action again and this will have plenty of angst as I can muster. Please review and let me know if ya like where it's going.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sam had placed the lid back on Vala's tank to keep any larvae from escaping. She accessed that she could not release Vala yet until she knew more about what happened to her and release the tubes and breathing apparatus. Until she understood the technology keeping Vala incubated she may kill Vala unwittingly. Sam tied the unconscious form up and placed a gag in his mouth to keep him from warning anyone. Sam tried to radio once more to Teal'c and Daniel and still no response. Sam decided to use her time wisely and look around the room for any signs of information or a way out. **

**The form was starting to stir and Sam whipped around to the human form awaken. To his surprise he was starring down at a Zat weapon and a angry women at the other end. Sam had warned him that if he made any sudden moves or sounds she would Zat him again. **

"**Who are you and what have you done to her? Said Sam.**

"**I am Akar and I am a servant and slave to our Queen." **

"**Queen, what Queen? Sam seemed puzzled by his answer.**

"**Our Queen she is incubating the young. She will fertilize them and make ready to rule once again."**

"**Why is she the Queen? Said Sam. **

"**She is Quetesh and has lost her way. We have recognized that she was lost and now she is found. Our King will be pleased to have a new Queen."**

"**So where is this King now? Sam was trying to get intelligence, possibly about the symbiote they were sent to retrieve.**

"**I do not know you. I only know I am 'Lo'Taur', the honored slave to our Queen. Only I am allowed to attend to her in her incubation state. I will not leave her. If you harm her you will pay dearly with your life. My King will see to that."**

**Sam knew that a 'Lo'Taur' from Goua'ld reports were the highest form a slave could attain and was a trusted companion to the Goua'ld. Sam did not relish the fact that they were sent to retrieve a symbiote without any know knowledge of who this was. Ra was a Goua'ld and the highest ranking System Lord before he was destroyed. But there has never been any report after Anubis was defeated that there was anyone stronger or more dangerous. Sam was beginning to see that this mission was a little more dangerous than Jack could reveal and now her friend and teammate was being held to incubate a new race of Gou'ald's. **

**Sam's patience was running thin. She was cut off from her teammates and Vala was being incubated and heralded as their new Queen, so she was running out of options to complete her mission.**

"**I want to know how to release this woman from the tank?"**

"**I will not help you." Stated Akar. She is our Queen and you will not escape from here. She will awake soon and destroy you. Our King will see to that."**

"**I'm not asking you, I'm telling you. How do you release her from this tank? Sam placed the Zat against Akar's temple.**

**Akar started chanting and closed his eyes. He was not afraid of Sam and this made if difficult for Sam to get him to help her. Sam was fed up, possibly being stressed at seeing a friend helpless. She simply Zatted Akar back into unconsciousness. Sam made up her mind. She would have to come back and retrieve Vala when she knew how to release her from her tank. She needed to locate the symbiote and hope that her team could find her and Vala or abort the mission and find help. It was a tough decision but Sam decided on the later. She made her way back to Vala and made a vow. She would not leave her friend to this nightmare, she promised.

* * *

**

A/N: I know, I know. A little short, but it's been a long week and my mind is mush. So please review and I promise a fresher mind and some sleep. Ta


	4. Chapter 4

**THE PROMETHEUS**

**Jack was in the Prometheus conference room with Gen Landry and Whitted on the view screen. Jack had nothing but contempt for Whitted and the fact that he was in charge and not Woolsey made him and Gen Landry uneasy at best. Jack sensed the Whitted had an alterier motive for being in charge of this mission and it wasn't for the benefit of SGC. **

"**Gen O'Neill? What's the status of your people and the teams? Asked Gen Landry.**

**Jack was trying to control his temper knowing Whitted sent his people in on sketchy Intel. **

"**Five of the 15 SG teams are down and had to be de contaminated. Some where not so lucky and are missing. There were parasites everywhere, which we had no information on, thanks to you Whitted. We had unnecessary casualties and two of SG1 members are missing. We need to de contaminate the area we landed in and hope that destroys most of the parasites." Stated Jack.**

"**Ok, O'Neill, get your people taken care of and who are the missing personnel?**

"**Col Carter Sir, Vala Mol Doran and part of SG3 and 4. We can't locate them as of yet, but their chips show they are still alive, but Sam and Vala's locators were not working after their ship reportedly crashed."**

"**Gen Landry, how can you defend Gen O'Neill and his incompetence on this mission? Whitted stated angrily. "It's a disaster at best. He failed this mission and should be replaced." **

"**I should be replaced? Jack was furious. "You sent my people in on a planet that had no viable Intel, I believe you knew it and then you claim you can't tell us about this Goua'ld symbiote and then won't tell us why you need it so badly."**

"**I don't answer to you Gen O'Neill. I can't be blamed for your screw up and your people's failed mission. If this is what the SGC can only produce then I will take over this mission and you can go back to Washington. I have the President complete confidence." **

"**Why you………………..**

"**GENTLEMEN." Shouted Gen Landry. "Settle down; threats will get you no where Whitted. Those people are risking their lives to capture this symbiote and I doubt they will listen to your commands without Gen O'Neill. He's proven himself more times over that you realize on any mission and if I might add saved the earth a couple of times than we can count. His people are more than capable of finishing a mission and I doubt your field experience Whitted will hold up against these odds. So If I have to, I'll go to the President myself and pit Gen O'Neil's record with yours and see who comes out on top. So if there's any threatening around here, it will be by me; GOT IT?"**

**Whitted grumbled at Gen Landry's threat, knowing that the President understandable likes O'Neill for whatever reason. He didn't like to look like an idiot and he could be replaced by Woolsey if he wasn't careful. **

"**Alright, Gen Landry. You've made your point, stated Whitted. But I'm warning you O'Neill. If you screw this mission up on one of the greatest finds known to us, then President or no President, I will have you replaced. Do you understand?"**

**Jack decided to wait to respond, knowing this would piss off Whitted even more.**

"**Do you understand me Gen O'Neill? Whitted was becoming irritated playing this game with O'Neill.**

**Calmly answering. "Oh, yes, I understand. Now if you don't mind; Gen Landry I have to see to my people."**

"**That's all, Gen O'Neill. Keep me posted and make sure we don't leave anyone behind." There was a secret message Landry conveyed to Jack, but only they knew what he meant. Whitted had no clue, how close Jack and his team were.**

**As Jack closed the view screen, he was worried about his friends, especially Sam and Vala. They had not received any transmission from either of them and he was worried that they may be injured and can't respond, or worse. He didn't trust Whitted and knew he was hiding something. Something more dangerous than he was willing to share with SGC. **

_Please Sam, thought Jack. Be alright. We won't leave you and Vala down there, no matter what. Stay alive Sam, both of you. We're coming, we're coming._

**Whitted suspected that O'Neill was up to something. He would have to stay on top of O'Neill to make sure the symbiote was recovered. Whitted's information from the Chinese would allow him to not only take over NID, but give him untold power and negotiation rights to alien technology. He had conveyed to the Chinese administrators that the power and knowledge the symbiote carried would be shared and he would supply the personnel to retrieve the symbiote without any loss of life on the Chinese side. Basically he would sacrifice the SGC teams and blame any problems on O'Neill and Landry. To him if was the perfect set up and he would be heralded and promoted to oversee all SGC programs and technology. No one would stand in his way he thought and any who did would mysteriously disappear. He would make sure that he would have complete control or no one would.**

**THE PROMETHEUS TRANSPORT**

"**Goddamit Teal'c let me go. We need to get to Sam and Vala; they were cut off from us after they crashed, let me go, shouted Daniel.**

"**I am sorry Daniel Jackson, but you were being irrational. We could not find them in time before the parasites would contaminate us both. Col Mitchell will have a plan to rescue our commarades, so you must stop resisting." Said Teal'c.**

**Daniel stopped struggling knowing Teal'c was right. But he felt sick inside not knowing what happened to Vala or Sam. These were not just his team members, but his friends and Vala and him had become close during off world missions. What a surprise she was at handling difficult situations with such ease and intelligence. She had saved his team mates and him countless times at the risk of her own life and negotiated surprisingly reasonable terms with other inhabitants for alien technology and ships. He couldn't just abandon her, not now, not now.**

"**So your awake Jackson, good, said Col Mitchell. Jack will be here soon and we need to be alert and ready for anything this time. We are all worried about Sam and Vala and I don't put it past Jack to go on a rescue mission after all our people are de contaminated. So let's be more helpful in this situation than a hindrance." Looking at Jackson.**

**Daniel understood what Mitchell was conveying and he also knew Jack and Cam had a responsibility to all the teams and not just Vala and Sam, no matter how close they all were. **

"**So Danny boy your up, good, because once our teams are de contaminated we are going on a rescue mission as well as capturing this symbiote." Said Jack. That twit agent, oh; did I say that out loud? Anyway, that agent we all love to hate is not forthcoming with any more information. So basically we are on our own. Teal'c do you and Daniel know the last know position that Sam and Vala were at?"**

"**No Gen O'Neill. We found their ship, but they obviously escaped unharmed. I know they would have contacted us if they were able, said Teal'c. I believe the planet interferes somehow with our communications in certain areas."**

"**I think you're right T. Sam and Vala would have contacted us if there was any problem or maybe they don't know their radios or chips are malfunctioning." Stated Mitchell. **

"**What about the parasites that contaminated some of our teams, said Daniel. "Cou- could Sam and Vala been contaminated?" Daniel had not worried about the parasites until now.**

"**We don't know, stated Jack. Right now we have a mission to complete, parasites to kill, find the symbiote and rescue our friends. Whitted is not going to stop bothering us until he has that symbiote, no matter what the cost and I'm not willing to sacrifice anyone for the sake of Whitted's little pet project. I don't trust him and there's more to this than what he's divulging. So we need to come up with a solid plan this time to retrieve Sam and Vala and I need more information about this symbiote. God, I wish Sam was here. Anyway, Teal'c, I need your expertise. You think the Jaffa can give me more information on a symbiote that pre dates Ra?"**

"**I will contact Bratac and see if he has any knowledge of such a symbiote existing." Teal'c left to do his task while the rest of his friends came up with a plan to rescue Vala and Sam. **

"**Daniel I need you to stay focused. Some of the teams found a fortress nearby. I don't know what's inside and it may be where Sam and Vala found the symbiote. We all need to stay focused on what's at stake and find someway to find them. Cam I need you more than ever on this one, all of you. We're going in blind as bats and I hate being blind, so any more intel you can get from the teams will help us and I'm going to check with a few friends in Washington on our little NID man. So Col Mitchell take over while I do some checking of my own."**

"**Right Jack." **

"**Cam, we've got to find them. I know something's happened and I fear that—that this symbiote is worse than Anubis could ever be." Said Daniel with fear in his voice.**

"**I know Daniel, I know. Get some rest. We're going to need it, said Mitchell. I need to check on the other teams and do some research of your own if you can. Any thing is going to help and we need what we can get."**

**Daniel nodded and Mitchell left to see to the other teams. Daniel felt helpless in finding his friends. All he could do now is hope he could find some information to assist Jack and pray that they would find Vala and Sam alive.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Teal'c had contacted Bra'tac, now in charge of the Jaffa Nation. The Jaffa were now allies with SGC and sent several forces with Gen O'Neill to help retrieve this symbiote. The Jaffa were informed by Gen Landry that any alien technology would be shared as allies and any other historical information would be dispensed as deemed acceptable to their nation. Bra'tac was not pleased that over half his forces had been contaminated and his intelligence had informed Bra'tac that now the fortress that was found was using their contaminated people as protective forces. **

"**My dear friend and brother thank you for contacting me personally. I had hoped to see you before this happened." Stated Bra'tac.**

"**Yes, my friend, I as well. It is most unfortunate that both our forces have been contaminated. Gen O'Neill wishes to convey his regrets for your loss and wishes a favor of you my friend." Stated Teal'c.**

"**Anything, what is it that he wishes?"**

"**He believes that one of his superiors is not forthcoming in truth about the symbiote we seek. He wishes to know if there were any symbiotes that pre dated Ra? Gen O'Neill was ill informed of the forces that would attack us and wishes to say; even the odds." **

"**Ah, yes. Your Gen O'Neill is no fool. Good. Then I will consult with the historians here. As you know, I was Ra's First Prime and I once heard of a more powerful System Lord, but this information was kept a secret or they were destroyed, I do not know. This may be where Ra had originated it is more likely this was hidden from us for a reason. I will make haste to find out my friend, stated Bra'tac."**

"**Thank you my friend, said Teal'c. I will leave you to your task, be well. Teal'c nodded to his friend and ended the transmission. Teal'c out."**

**Daniel was in the Prometheus Lab on the laptop trying to retrieve any information pre dating Ra himself. He remembered how had met Share' his deceased wife on Abydos and how in the end she was taken over by the Goa'uld Amaunet and how she tried to kill him. If it wasn't for Teal'c, he would be dead by now. He shook the memory from his mind and continued his research on Abydos. Abydos was a starting point only being that Ra was the Highest System Lord in the Ancient Egyptian city that enslaved thousand of humans that rebelled against Ra. The city however was destroyed by Anubis after discovering that Ra had five eyes that could be used simultaneously as a formidable weapon causing mass destruction. After Ra was destroyed, Anubis destroyed the entire city to keep it from the other System Lords. **

**Something clicked in Daniels mind about this planet. He thought out loud to himself. "Could there be a twin to Abydos? Could Ra have had a twin brother?"**

**Daniel realized going thru Goa'uld history that no one really knew where Ra originated or how he became the High System Lord. He surmises that Whitted most know more about Goa'uld technology and history than he lets on. Being a NID agent allows him access to all captured technology and data banks. He must have found something he is not sharing, even with the Chinese or us. Daniel stated thinking out loud again. He would run this by Col Mitchell and Jack and see what Teal'c may come up with also after speaking to Bra'tac.**

**IN THE FORTRESS**

**Sam moved thru the fortress undetected by the inhabitants. She saw that some of the SG teams were being used as guards as well as some Jaffa forces. She remained hidden amongst the dark halls and moved to try and find a way out to contact Jack or Col Mitchell. She kept thinking back to Vala and how she was imprisoned in that tank. She would do Vala no good if she was captured too and she thought if she still located this symbiote, maybe she could use it to force the slave Akar to release Vala. Sam also knew that for Vala to have been impregnated that is had to be the Goa'uld symbiote's sperm. Larvae are only produced thru copulation and she knew Vala must have been drugged before she would be taken like that willingly. Sam shook the thought and had to concentrate. This was not the time and place to be distracted. Sam heard footsteps and stepped back into the shadows of the walls. Several guards that passed by were of SG units and maybe she hoped she could follow them to see if this may lead her to the symbiote or at least a possible escape route. She knew she would be taking a dangerous risk if she was found out, but she had no choice. She knew she would be discovered if she didn't keep moving and her best chance of survival was to infiltrate as a SG slave. She took a deep breath and waited for the next team to pass. She would make her move and hope that she could contact Jack to know that at least they were alive for now. **

**Sam hid what she couldn't carry and carried a few charges, a concealed Zat gun, and her radio. She thought she may need a quick exit if things did not work out or at least a distraction to find the symbiote. She had been in dire situations before, but she at least knew she was in contact with her team and had a ready weapon to defend herself at best. But this was some of her own people being used for whatever purpose and not knowing why this symbiote was so important made her a little nervous. She heard footsteps and peered around the corner. It was SG forces, 5 to 6 members and this would be her chance. She stood up and walked casually in with the walking ranks. No one seemed to notice she was walking with them and no one asked any question or couldn't. They seemed to be dormant of any thought and proceeded down the hall, to where Sam could only just follow along side. **

**They finally entered a main hall of some sort and stood in rank and file. There were several Jaffa members as well present. The room was made mostly of large brick and there were definitely Goa'uld and Egyptian writings on the wall. Some of the slaves were even dressed as the Egyptians. Sam tried not to blend in and stare straight ahead. She figured if she looked to closely at her surrounding some one might pick up her actions. She continued to use just her eye movements to look around. There was a stairway laced with gold and it seemed to go on forever until high above was a golden seat with and large eye above the chair. The eye of Ra Sam made out and there were other eyes situated around the room at various intervals. The sealing was high and seemed to let in the sun at certain designated places around the chair. **

**A Jaffa warrior mentioned something in Goa'uld and the ranks all kneeled as well as Sam and placed their faces to the floor with their hands outstretched in prostration. The Jaffa warrior struck his staff on the floor and Sam could hear footsteps ascending the chair. The Jaffa warrior once again tapped his staff on the floor and the ranks rose to face their master. Sam watched as a large mask of the Sun God was removed from the upright form in the chair. Sam had to physically stop herself from gasping. There in all his might sat the one person she would never had thought to see or replay history as it was and beside him was the one person she thought to save this horror, this nightmare. **

**This could not be, she thought. How? How could this be possible? She was angry and tried not to show it, but there he was, the High Lord himself in all his flesh. Now she knew why Whitted wanted this symbiote. Now she knew why Vala wanted to die. **

**The Jaffa raised his staff once again and tapped it on the floor, but this time he said his introduction in plain simple English. **

**"ALL HAIL OUR SUPREME LORD AND MASTER, CHILD OF THE SUN AND HEAVENS, AND HIS QUEEN; OUR GOD RA AND QUEEN QUETESH." **

* * *

A/N: The muses have been after me with a vengeance. I hope to have another chapter up again. So enjoy my dear readers, Enjoy and reveiw. Until next time. Dundundun dunn. 


	6. Chapter 6

**This could not be, she thought. How? How could this be possible? She was angry and tried not to show it, but there he was, the High Lord himself in all his flesh. Now she knew why Whitted wanted this symbiote. Now she knew why Vala wanted to die. **

**The Jaffa raised his staff once again and tapped it on the floor, but this time he said his introduction in plain simple English. **

"**ALL HAIL OUR SUPREME LORD AND MASTER, CHILD OF THE SUN AND HEAVENS, AND HIS QUEEN; OUR GOD RA AND QUEEN QUETESH."**

* * *

**Sam had to remain calm. There he was she thought, the nightmare of Earth had returned, and he's using Vala as his Queen. **

_Oh, Vala. How could this have happened? Are you in there? I've got to get you out of this. I've got to get help. I can't let you live this way, being used again as a host. This should have never happened. This whole mission should of never happened. I've got to save you somehow Vala. Somehow._

**Sam was taken out of her thoughts when Ra began to speak.**

"**I AM RA, YOUR LORD AND MASTER. ONCE AGAIN MY CHILDREN WE ARE FREE TO RULE THE GALAXY. WE HAVE BEEN ASLEEP TO LONG. IT IS TIME THAT WE TAKE OUR PLACE AS YOUR GOD'S. MY QUEEN, MY MATE WILL HAVE OUR CHILDREN AND WE WILL PUNISH THOSE WHO THOUGHT TO DESTROY US. MY CHILDREN IT IS TIME WE PREPARE FOR OUR DESTINY. WE WILL DESTROY ALL THOSE WHO OPPOSE US AND TAKE REVENGE ON THOSE WHO DESTROYED MY CHILDREN OF OLD. PREPARE YOURSELVES FOR OUR ENEMY IS UPON US. IT IS TIME FOR A NEW ERA OF GOD'S. WE PREPARE TO WIPE THEM FROM OUR EXISTANCE AND TO RULE ONCE MORE. GO MY CHILDREN, GO."**

**The Jaffa tapped his staff on the floor and all in the room knelt in prostration when RA and Quetesh descended from the throne. Sam watched carefully unnoticed to see what direction Ra and Vala left. She knew from Ra's speech that they intended to make all out war against anyone who didn't except them as their God and they were going to use anyone at their disposal to reign supreme. Those around her where obviously induced somehow to serve and obey the Gou'ald and Sam thought she was not about to become one of them. The Jaffe tapped his staff once again and all in the room rose and began exiting to where ever they go. Sam continued to exam the room and made a mental note about the eyes of power. She had to somehow escape this fortress and perhaps warn SG1 about Ra's return and Vala's capture. **

**Sam walked in step with the zombie like SG teams. She had no idea where they were going and remembered where she hid her equipment. She slowly maneuvered into the dark shadows of her hiding place and formulated a plan to exit this place and find help.**

_I'm not leaving you Vala. I'm never going to let them take you like this. I promise to return and rescue you from this hell. You don't deserve to exist like this. I won't let them take you down this road again, I won't._

**Sam knew she had to be extremely careful. If she looked like she was out of place them someone may catch on she was not an obedient slave. She hid her equipment once again and only took the essentials for communications and her Zat gun, with some more added explosives. If she had to, she may have to blow a hole somewhere in the wall to the outside. It was a last resort, but things were getting desperate. She could be found out any minute, so she hurried from her hidden spot and proceeded to search for an escape. Sam tried to take in any Intel that might help penetrate the fortress. The ceilings were high and the walls several inches thick. There seemed to be several underground tunnels leading to well guarded doorways. One particular area she came across was a heavily guarded area off limits to slaves. Sam thought maybe this may be the private chambers to Ra or Quetesh. It made her shake to think Ra may be impregnating Vala again. Sam slipped in and out with the Zombie like teams and Jaffa. She recognized several from the SG teams manning weapons and what seemed like chambers for holding several Gou'ald symbiote's. This unnevered Sam knowing they used Vala for a incubator for the larvae. She surmised that these newly born smybiote's where going to be used to impregnate several slaves to become System Lords to Ra. **

**She continued down the corridors looking for any technology or ships to add to Ra's growing army. She had thought how could Ra be on this planet and not escalate a war a lot sooner? Somehow he had remained hidden for all these years. Why? Sam asked herself. Why now did Ra need Vala to incubate the symbiote's? Was there a connection between Vala and Ra? Had he waited for centuries while another Ra ruled on earth and waited until his time? How is there even another Ra? Sam thought. She needed answers and she couldn't do this until she escaped. Finally Sam came to a huge underground holding area. It was heavily guarded with Jaffa warriors. What she saw gave her some answers to her questions. There were thousands of Gou'ald ships being prepared for launching, for an invasion. **

_Oh, my God. This is an Armada. They're planning on launching soon. I've got to slow them down somehow. I've got to see if I can grab one of these ships and find Jack and the others. _

**Sam fell in step with another group of slaves and hid off to the side of a wall separated from the ships. She hid in the shadows again. She knew what she had to do. She placed a charge farther down the corridor that would open up a hole to get to one of the Gou'ald ships. She had to act fast. There were guards everywhere and she would soon be discovered if they had any surveillance. Sam set the charge for about 5 minutes. As the timer counted down, Sam knew she had to move fast once the wall was blown. The Jaffa would suspect an intruder and beef up security around the fortress. Sam waited, waited. The explosive did it's job and blew a huge hole to the other side. In the confusion she managed to get near one of the ships and zatted the guard unconscious to enter. Thank God she could still read Gou'ald, she thought. She easily bypassed the security codes and launched herself through the underground exit. She was airborne and thankful that the ships were not ready to launch after her. She entered space and began sending signals hopefully to the Prometheus. She could only hope that the Prometheus would not perceive the Gou'ald ship as hostile and receive her transmissions for help. **

_I'll be back Vala. I can't, I won't let anything happen to you. Just fight the smybiote Vala. Fight to regain control. I know you're in there somewhere hoping to die. We'll find you. We'll find you again._


	7. Chapter 7

**Sam was flying to the last known coordinates of the Prometheus. She hoped if she found them they wouldn't shoot her down before she had a chance to contact them. She didn't even know if Daniel would even be on board to translate her message. She thought she had to take the chance if it meant warning them of the oncoming invasion and saving Vala and the rest of the alliance teams. **

"**Notify Gen O'Neill and Col Mitchell, said the Captain. There's a ship hailing us in Gou'ald. It keeps repeating the same message over and over. See if you can notify Dr. Jackson also. Maybe he can translate what the ship is signaling."**

"**Jack, Mitchell, Teal'c and Daniel all arrived in the command center at the same time. Teal'c they picked up on the way since Daniel informed him that it was a Goau'ld ship. Daniel wondered why a Goau'ld ship would even exist out in this part of the galaxy, let alone trying to contact them. A large part of the ships had been dismantled or kept at Area 51 after all their technology had been studied and dismantled. **

"**Captain, what's the status of the Goau'ld ship? Asked Jack. **

"**It's keeping a safe distance from our ships. It keeps signaling the same message and we don't know if it's friendly or hostile." Stated the Capt.**

"**Daniel can you translate the message they're sending? Said Mitchell.**

"**Let me check. Let's see it states, uh, wait, it's SAM! It's Sam Jack."**

"**How do you know? Said Jack.**

"**Sam and I were working on a pet project back at SGC and she's the only one who knew what it was. No mistake, its Sam and maybe Vala too. Here; let me signal her that it's ok to dock."**

"**Hold it Dr. Jackson. I can't afford to have her board and not know if she and Vala have been contaminated or not. They could be under hostile control and know everything Col Carter knows. Said the Captain.**

"**The commander is right Daniel, said Jack. "If it is Sam and Vala, they may have been contaminated, and under the parasites control. Some of the people that returned had to be quarantined first."**

"**I suggest we beam them to a cell directly and then have both examined, otherwise they're under suspicion like everyone else."**

"**Captain there's an urgent transmission from a Mr. Whitted for Gen O'Neill.**

"**That idi- uh, that's fine I'll take it in the conference room. Said Jack. Mitchell, you Daniel and Teal'c go meet Sam and possibly Vala and make sure there is no contamination." Jack was thinking that Sam had survived, but if she was contaminated things may be complicated.**

* * *

**Whitted didn't like to be kept in the dark especially knowing that Gen O'Neill didn't like to share information with the likes of NID. Whitted had petitioned the President to be closer to the mission to supervise if anything went wrong. The President contacted Gen Landry and he reluctantly agreed. However the mission was still under Gen O'Neill's command no matter how Whitted argued that he was incompetent. **

"**Gen O'Neill, I'm on my way to the Prometheus. Gen Landry has been ordered by the President to authorize my supervision on board. I'm sure he will be contacting you soon. I hope you understand I want your full cooperation." Said Whitted.**

**Jack cringed at Whitted being on board. He had enough problems to deal with, now Whitted just added to his headache.**

"**I understand that the President would want us to work together Whitted, so you'll have my full cooperation as long as you stay out of my way." Said Jack.**

"**So that we understand one another Gen O'Neill. I know I can't replace you, but I can take charge if necessary; and if I deem necessary for the completion of this mission I will and I have full authority from the President." Said Whitted.**

"**If you're finished Whitted. I have work to do and people to see, said Jack. So if that's all, then we have a mission to complete."**

* * *

**Sam was in a holding cell by herself and the infirmary personnel had been notified to meet Col Mitchell, Daniel and Teal'c at the cell. When they reached the cell Sam's friends were elated to see her, but they were disappointed not to see Vala too. The infirmary Doctor had scanned Sam thoroughly and cleared Sam for contamination and released her again for duty. **

"**Sam, said Mitchell where have you been? Where's Vala? Are you hurt, you need anything?"**

"**Col Mitchell, I believe Col Carter is trying to answer your questions. Said Teal'c.**

**Sam smiled at her friends concern for her and Vala, but she hated to tell them what happened, especially Daniel. Suddenly Jack appeared through the doorway and professionally welcomed Sam back.**

"**Col Carter where so glad your safe. I'm sure you have a small debriefing for us." Said Jack.**

_Thank God, Sam you're alright. We need to talk when this is all over. I promise._

"**Yes Sir, thank you sir." Sam hesitated to gather her thoughts. She wanted them to know everything. "Vala was captured. She's being held as host by the Goau'ld host Quetesh and her mate is Ra."**

"**WHAT? back up; What did you say?" Said Mitchell and Daniel at the same time. Jack could see how Sam was subtly upset about Vala being captured.**

"**Ra and Quetesh are back and Vala is being used as an incubator for their larvae. I had to infiltrate their slaves and find out the Goua'ld actually still exist. I don't know how Sir, but I've seen it with my own eyes. It's like the re incarnation of our worst enemy and he's planning an attack with a Goau'ld Armada too, Sir." Said Sam. **

**Sam could see that all of them had questions and Daniel had sat down abruptly after hearing Vala had been captured and host to Quetesh once again.**

"**But how Sam? Asked Daniel. Quetesh was killed Vala said, when the symbiote was removed and Ra, how could that be, he was destroyed. We seen this over years ago."**

**Teal'c's face had been the most stone face of all. Hearing the that the ultimate System Lord was still alive may mean enslavement for the Jaffa people and he did not want history to repeat itself. Jack was taking all this information in. To him Whitted jeopardized his people's lives and he believed now why Whitted was on his way to join the Prometheus. Jack had contacted his Washington D.C. contacts and he was told in no uncertain terms trust Whitted. That's all his contacts could say without compromising their positions and careers. **

"**Daniel, didn't you say that there may have been twins of the Goau'ld host? Said Jack. "Could they have somehow cloned themselves in case the originals were destroyed like the Replicators?"**

"**That's one theory, I don't know, said Daniel. All the information we have is what Sam's said happened to Vala. Unless we go down there on the planet, we won't know."**

"**I- we have to save Vala General. Sh- she wanted me to kill her General. She would have rather died then be held as host again." Sam paused remembering Vala's pleas for death than live being controlled.**

"**I made a promise guys. We don't leave anyone behind and I saw what they did to Vala in the incubation room. They plan on using her as their Queen to incubate those little monsters and make rise of new system lords to Ra. I saw her face…….the shear horror of being taken over again…………I had to make a decision to get help to save Vala and leave her behind. I swear to all of you; I'm not leaving Vala behind to that fate."**

**All of them could see that Sam was disappointed with herself for leaving Vala. Sam and Vala had become close girl friends and for Sam to leave Vala must have been the hardest thing to do as a friend and team member. Jack saw the turmoil in Sam's eyes and it hurt him to see Sam so distressed. They were all family and Jack protected his family without question. **

**Jack walked over and put both his hands on Sam's shoulders. "We are going to get Vala back no matter what. All of us know the risk we take and that one of us are all of us may never come back. But I – we promise you Sam. No matter what happens, we are going to rescue Vala."**


	8. Chapter 8

Whitted had landed on the Prometheus and headed for the command conference room. He did not expect Gen O'Neill to greet him when he arrived or with open arms, but he did expect everyone on board the Prometheus to understand that he had the authority to take over command if Gen O'Neill could not complete his mission. He made the Captain of the Prometheus aware that he had full backing of the President and that Gen O'Neill was only the military commander not the administrative one. The Captain made sure he informed Gen O'Neill that there was an unwanted presence on board and that no matter what their situation, O'Neill was in charge. Everywhere Whitted made his presence he was mildly ignored. The ships personnel had a healthy dislike, for what they called suits and Woosley had more than several times intimidated all of SGC, this new suit was no different. Military personnel took care of their own and Whitted was not military in any sense.

Whitted was looking for O'Neill and his team. He hated that he had to go search on his own for the General and no one seemed to want to help him find SG1.

_The__se idiots don't think I know what's going on. I'm the lead person __o__n this mission. They don't know who they're messing with. Woosley pampered these people; saying they are the best team for this mission. They can't even capture a simple symbiote on a distant planet. They don't know I've been keeping tabs on their little project. I know more about this symbiote and what it could do for our defense system. These Goua'lds are no problem to deal with__s__impletons. I'm patient, my time is coming and I'm going to break up their little party. After I get done showing how incompetent these __derelicts__ are, I'm going to have full __control soon, I just need to wait for the proper time to initiate my plan. Yes, O'Neill; __y__ou and your people__ will be like__ Dinosaurs when I put a certain power in place. _

General O'Neill had been alerted by the Captain that Whitted was on board looking for him and his team and wanted a debriefing in half and hour. The Captain noted that Whitted was still trying to find his way around the Prometheus and would take a while to find the conference room. O'Neill appreciated the warning.

"Col Mitchell will you be so kind and take SG1 and the rest of our allies down to the surface after Sam and Daniel have modified our weapons to expel the parasites from our infected teams. Now that we know what we're dealing with, it will even the odds on dealing with Ra's newly acquired army. We can't allow the Armada to reach the Milky Way once again." Stated Jack.

"I've modified all our Zat Guns to expel the parasites on the first settings. If our people need to use deadly force then a second Zat will immobilize them, the third setting will destroy the symbiote and the host. I hope we don't have to use that setting, but we don't know what technology Ra is using Goua'ld or other ancient devices." Said Sam.

"Sam; do you think we can save Vala from her symbiote? I remember Vala saying that Quetesh was a very strong entity and if it wasn't for the Tok'ra's intervention she would have died along with the other Quetesh." Asked Daniel, trying to sound hopeful for Vala.

"Daniel, I promised myself we would come back for Vala no matter what, and I made that promise to myself to bring her back alive no matter what. We never break our promise to one another and we're not going to start now. Vala and the others need our help and damn the mission if our people start dying."

"I wouldn't advise that Col Carter." SG1 turned to see Whitted walking into the conference room.

"Nice of you to join us finally Whitted, said Jack. We were just going over debriefing and Col Carter's modifications to stop the Goua'ld Ra. It seems you didn't tell us about that little surprise."

"Your people were only on a need to know bases. I was not aware that the symbiote was Ra. I only know that your people have failed to complete their mission and that I'm holding you and SG1 personally responsible if anything happens to that symbiote. As for the mission being "damned" as you say Col Carter, I assure you that I can have you removed from this mission and have you stationed administratively on board the Prometheus until further notice."

Sam started to protest, but O'Neill sent her a silent signal that he would handle Whitted. "Whitted, let's get something straight. I command and the key word is _command_ this team and all the allied forces. Col Carter is the only qualified member of this team to modify guarded technology to capture your so called smybiote safely and effectively, so if you want; go ahead then and ground her and your mission is going to be a loss before it gets started and I don't think the President would be too pleased that this only qualified person was scrubbed from the mission when you're so close to capturing Ra and otherwise unknown scientific technology yet to be explored. So if you have any more questions, they'll have to wait until we return and I will return with Ra, our captured allies, and one of my valued team members. So if you don't mind we have a mission to complete and we are wasting valuable time sitting here on who's balls are bigger."

On that note O'Neill left the conference room closely followed by his elite SG1 team and leaving Whitted fuming. Whitted realized without O'Neill and setting him up to fail he had no choice but for the General to best him now in front of his people. He knew that sacrifices would be made and O'Neill and his people will be served up on a silver platter for distaster.

_Just you wait O'Neill. I'll be waiting for your failure and that symbiote will be mine to control very soon, very soon._

"Captain prepare the transport down to the planet. I have 4 teams that are ready and they are equipped with their modified Zat guns and other weapons. Keep us on the radar, we may need a quick exit before this is over. Notify the other ships, that no Armada is to escape to the Milky Way at all cost. We can't afford another War with the Goua'ld. Notify Gen Landry that we have reason to believe that Ra may try and attack earth and stay on alert until further notice." Stated O'Neill.

O'Neill, Sam, Daniel and Mitchell headed out for the planet with several teams for back up. Sam knew that Ra would have his army waiting for any attacks, but they were ready for any resistance. Sam had conveyed to her team that she remembered the chamber were Vala may be held and the Goua'ld ships held in the underground bays. The transports landed without attacks, which made O'Neill and his teams nervous. Teal'c and Mitchell set a perimeter and the other teams and allies stayed back to allow SG1 to infiltrate the fortress. Once inside the team remained at radio silence and Sam lead them to the first room she found Vala in. The room was empty, but the containers for larvae were filled. Sam didn't want to think the worst, that Vala had been used again to incubate the young Goua'ld for Ra's domination of the galaxy once again. They moved through the room to darkened corrididors that were void of any guards or captured team members or Jaffa.

"Somethings wrong General. When I left the hallways and paths, they were swarming with active slaves and Jaffa warriors. I could barely move with them constantly patrolling the hallways. Look, there's my stuff and back pack. They have to know we are here. I think we need to split up and find were everyone is at or grab Vala and stop the Armada."

"I agree with Col Carter, General O'Neill. Jaffa are not know to run from their enemies let alone hide. I feel that we are being watched and any attempts to leave this fortress will be impeded." Stated Teal'c looking around to see any signs of movement.

"You are so right to think so enemies of my domain."

SG1 looked up to see a hidden wall appear and all the enslaved Jaffa warriors and teams holding weapons, and surrounding them with their staffs pointed directly at them.

"You were so right my dear Queen. They did indeed come to us. What a pity they will not leave this place or should I say, they will become our personal slaves." Stated Ra with obvious confidence on capturing SG1.

As their weapons were taken from them and their equipment stripped from their hands and forced to kneel. A figure with long black hair and scantly clad silk dress, emerged confidently beside her King and starred with glowing eyes at her captures. As Sam saw the figure move towards them, her eyes widened with surprise and shock.

"Vala no; what have you done?"


	9. Chapter 9

"I feel, I know you all. Gen O'Neill, Col Carter, Col Mitchell, Dr. Daniel Jackson, and of course Teal'c. I feel we are all family here. My dear Queen has informed me how you have a close bond with her host. She is most delicious. Vala you call her? She fought my Questesh every inch. Her screams stir my blood and she has been a very cooperative mother to my children."

Sam was seething inside. To hear Ra describe how he was using Vala and to know Quetesh was relishing in his taunting of Vala as a host to her friends. Quetesh moved towards Daniel and let her hands slide under his chin to make him look directly at her.

"My Lord, may I have this one for my personal pet? I can think of so many ways to torture him while our host watches and I dish out my own personal touch." She bent down to whisper in Daniels ears. "She can hear everything I say and do; _my dear Daniel."_

Daniel raised his head slightly at listening to what Quetesh was saying. He pulled his face away from her hands and clinched his teeth trying not to give Quetesh the satisfaction of making him angry over her control of Vala and her body. Quetesh moved closer to Ra and kissed him long and hard and laughed lightly at their obvious attempts to get a reaction from their captives.

"Ra, I want to have Col Carter as my personal slave also. She has a vast knowledge of Asgard technology and she would be such an asset as a System Lord. The others, other than Dr. Jackson should make very nice host for our children. Besides, Quetesh purred. Gen O'Neill will be such an asset to you in taking over the earth forces."

Teal'c tried to struggle to his feet and was forcibly pushed back down while the affected Jaffa overpowered his actions. Sam felt sick to her stomach knowing that Quetesh had used Vala's knowledge to capture them as well as wanting to turn her into a System Lord had become unacceptable to her, and she had had enough of this sickening show.

"NOW GENERAL." Shouted Sam.

Gen O'Neill had been sending messages to the other teams while they were being taunted by Ra and Quetesh. O'Neill and his teams had been in countless mission where they always had a back up in case they were ever captured by any enemy. The other SG teams had moved into positions and their allies were setting charges and knocking out infected lost team members and reviving them to help in sabatoging Goua'ld ships once the parasites were neuteralized. A explosion knocked out the side walls of the castle and the teams began pouring into the fort. SG1 went into immediate action. Teal'c grabbed one Jaffa's staff and began hitting them and shooting those there were not part of the allied forces. Mitchell, Daniel, Sam and Jack began fighting the Goua'ld's slaves and wrestled back their Zat guns. Ra and Quetesh immediately tried to escape while using the anything and everyone for a shield. Ra tried using his powers to control a few Jaffa warriors to protect him and use mind control on Sam and O'Neill, but Sam had prepared for any Goua'ld control and had placed several advanced alien devices on her teammates to control such actions. Sam had zatted Quetesh and Daniel had wrestled away his zat gun to find Ra and zatted him to unconsciousness.

Gen O'Neill, Daniel and Sam tagged both Ra and Quetesh and had them both beamed directly on board the Prometheus into the infirmary. Teal'c and Col Mitchell had stayed behind in the fortress to help the teams coordinate other attacks and secure the fort. Sam immediately contacted the Tok'ra to inform them that they had two symbiotes that needed immediate surgery to remove the symbiotes from their host and that it was urgent that one of the host was a valuable SG1 member.

Whitted had immediately informed the Captain that Ra was to be placed under heavy guard and no one except him would have access to the symbiote. Vala's symbiote was no consequence to him and he cared less if Vala lived or died. He did make sure that all information of Ra's capture would not be reported back to the NID until he deemed it necessary. Daniel, O'Neill and Sam where in the heavily guarded infirmary watching over Vala and her condition. The doctor on board was familiar with Goua'ld physicality and had placed Vala under heavy sedation and had received from Sam a Goua'ld enhancer that made the symbiote helpless to control their host.

"She's going to be alright Sam. You kept your promise. I'm sure that once the Tok'ra arrive they will be able to safely remove Quetesh from Vala." Said Jack.

"I know General, but………I don't know how this is going to affect Vala. I know that Vala was fighting in there trying to stop Quetesh from controlling her. But, when Ra said; Vala fought Quetesh and her screams…………. I- I ………..

Sam had turned away from Vala's bed and walked a few feet away, trying to hide her emotions from everyone in Vala's room and turning angry at herself for abandoning her friend to find help. Daniel tried to go towards Sam, but Jack stopped him knowing Sam needed time to compose herself on Vala's ordeal and that this whole mess was eating at her.

Daniel watched Sam and knew his friend had felt the same anger towards Quetesh if not more. When Quetesh mentioned that Vala could hear and feel everthing, Daniel felt a biel rise in his throat at the Goua'ld's taunted him and Vala, and the way Quetesh had mentioned Vala's pet name for him; _my Daniel _sent chills down his spine that Quetesh had access to Vala's personal thoughts and feelings. Daniel moved closer to Vala's bedside and knew that Vala would have to re live the horror of the symbiote being removed once again and the after affects usually were devastating if not treated with Trentonin. He needed to be close to Vala right now and he promised himself that every step of the way, they would be there to help her through whatever horror she had been through while on the planet.

Jack had seen the concern in both his friends eyes concerning Vala. Whitted had shut him off from seeing Ra and he was concerned what Whitted had in mind after the symbiotes were removed from their host. Jack had not trusted Whitted from the beginning and when Whitted was all to happy that the symbiotes were captured and on board the Prometheus; Whitted pulled a trump card from the deck and took over security using his NID high clearance for eminite domain over the alien. Jack placed his hand on Daniel's shoulder nodding towards Sam, who still had her back to Vala's bed.

"Come on Daniel. I need to check on Teal'c and Col Mitchell on security measures concerning the Goua'ld fort. They may need you down on the planet to help with any ancient discoveries that Ra may have been harboring."

As Jack left the infirmary, he placed a reassuring hand on Sam's shoulder to let her know that if needed she knew where they would be. Sam nodded her head acknowledging Jack's concern and knowing she wanted to be alone with her friend. Sam finally turned back towards Vala's bedside and sat down next to Vala shaking her head as she remembered how they had used Vala's body for incubating Goua'ld larvae.

"Vala I know you may have thought that I abandoned you on the planet. I know you fought Quetesh with every being in your body and I can't begin to know the horror's they put you through. I promised you that I would not let you die alone or relive being a host without some way out. But I failed Vala. I failed to stop you from being hurt all over again and now we have to put you through more pain to remove something so evil that you wanted to die rather than be controlled ever again. I saw so much fear in your eyes that if I could have taken your place, I would gladly have died for you than have you go through this. You have to live Vala. You must survive to make sure we have destroyed every reminant of this threat to our life and the people we love. Live Vala; so you can show these bastards that they're not going to get away with using you like some piece of meat to satisfy their sick appetites for domination and control." Sam held onto Vala's hand and wiped steady flowing tears from her face.

"I won't let them take you without a fight Vala. Show them that you're the one in control. Come back to us Vala; we need you, we need to show you how much you mean to each and everyone of us and show that bitch she can never, never take away your love, your spirit and never your soul. Don't let them win Vala, don't let them win. Keep fighting."

Sam would stay with Vala thru the night and as she drifted off to sleep, Sam never noticed how Vala reached out unconsciously to her friend and said two unmistakable words.

"_kill me."_

* * *

_A/N:_ I wrote this while half asleep, but the muses would not let me rest until I finished. So sorry for any confusion on my part. Review and ask any question. 


	10. Chapter 10

Whitted had Ra heavily guarded and made sure Gen O'Neill and his team had no access to see him unless he was notified first and then it would be up to Whitted's discretion whether Ra would be interrogated by SG1. Whitted had kept close tabs on Ra, but ignored any particular protocol in notifying NID to when his prize would return or knowledge he could extract from the powerful symbiote. Whitted kept tabs briefly on Vala/Quetesh symbiote, asking the Doctors to keep her sedated until further notice or when the Tok'ra arrived. Whitted believed that his plan was in place. He had to keep everyone away from Ra to do his own interrogation first. without Gen' O'Neill's knowledge. Whitted had the doctor paralyze the host and had Ra awakened to speak to him.

"Ra? Ra? I know you hear me. I have allowed you to speak, but you are immobile for the time being. I need to speak with you."

The symbiote was silent at first, assessing where it was and to what the Tau'ri really wanted. Ra could not feel Quetesh around him and knew he had been captured. He would listen to this Tau'ri, knowing somehow that most Tau'ri wanted what this host wanted so many generations ago; power. With a cold and calm voice, Ra decided to speak.

"I'm listening Tau'ri. What is it that you want of me?" Said Ra.

"My name and who I work for is not important. But I'm prepared to offer you a comfortable existence as long as you cooperate. I have certain alien technology that inhibits you from, say; take over the host completely. Your life can be very pleasant on earth and you would have access to some most important information."

"Why would you do this for me?" Ra continued to coax Whitted for more information.

"Because I need your power to extend mine and with us working together; we can control this galaxy and no one would be the wiser. I have a plan where no one would even suspect you existed." Stated Whitted.

"How is this possible? Asked Ra.

"First are we in agreement? Whitted was almost salivating to know he would be hiding Ra and O'Neill and his team would know nothing about it.

"As soon as you explain to me how this is possible to hide me, then I will agree."

Whitted knew the Goua'ld was intelligent, but he had no choice are the symbiote would be simply be frozen for all time to study and put away at area 51 for future interrogations.

"Very well, said Whitted. I have concealed a dead frozen symbiote and will replace you with it in your place. Some rather nosy Tau'ri will be blamed for its demise, not knowing you live inside me."

Ra already was contemplating this plan and even if he only had partial control. Ra thought he would find a way to control this Tau'ri and gain access to earth defenses while he waited patiently. He had waited this long and a few more cycles would not bother him.

"I agree, but what would I receive in return Tau'ri?

Whitted believed he had him. "Your life and another host for your Queen."

Ra thought about the host that held his Queen and he rather liked the current host. It suited him that he could have his way with her, and she was certainly a fighter. To him the host was a pleasurable play toy and he believed he was holding an upper hand to negotiate on his terms.

"I will agree except on one condition. I want another host of my choosing for my Queen, but I want the original host for my own purposes, otherwise you're wasting my time." Stated Ra.

Whitted thought about Ra's terms, but he also knew if Gen O'Neill was blamed for failing his mission. Ms Doran was his to do with by NID standards of alien's that were a national security risk. To him, Vala Mol Doran had been compromised and contaminated. He could easily convince the President that one of SGC's members knows knowledge that could threaten earth's defenses. Yes, he could easily convince the President with the help of a powerful symbiote.

"Then we have an agreement Ra. Vala Mol Doran will be yours to do with as you wish for exchange at being your host."

Ra smiled the most evil smile he could muster. Whitted smiled even more.

INFIRMARY

Jack was waiting in the Infirmary waiting for the Tok'ra to arrive to remove the symbiote from Vala. Sam would not leave Vala's side and Daniel had called from the planet constantly to check on Vala's condition. Vala was still unconscious and the symbiote was rendered paralyzed until it was surgically removed. Gen O'Neill had contacted Gen Landry that several allies would stay behind on Ra's planet to make sure all Goua'ld larvae were removed and destroyed and that the Jaffe would take over guarding it until NID decided what to do with all the Goua'ld advanced technology. The Prometheus would return to the Milky Way galaxy as soon as the Tok'ra removed the symbiote's Ra and Quetesh and Whitted had both symbiotes' in frozen status for transport.

Sam was still disturbed by what Daniel had mentioned to her about Vala seeing and feeling everything Ra had tormented her for. She still felt guilty that Vala had wanted her to kill her and maybe that would have been better than see her go through this. The Captain of the Prometheus alerted Gen O'Neill that the Tok'ra had arrived and was headed for the infirmary.

Col Mitchell, Teal'c and Daniel had beamed up from the planet to be there for Vala's operation. Sam and Jack were already standing outside the surgery room watching the procedure. Vala had be given anesthesia and strapped sideways to allow access to Quetesh's symbiote. The procedure was slow, meticulous and dangerous. If there was any mistake on the Tok'ra's part, Quetesh could release a poisonous toxin into Vala's body and she would die a painful and slow torturous death or they would have to give her more toxin to kill her instantly.

The Tok'ra were successful in the removal and the symbiote was placed into a small tank and frozen. Vala's back was sealed and she was returned to the infirmary to awake on her own. Sam and Daniel sat with Vala, while Gen O'Neill was summoned along with the Tok'ra to Ra's holding area to remove the symbiote.

Mitchell, Teal'c and Jack guided the Tok'ra to Ra's holding area. When they arrived the four guards where out cold outside the room. The attending Doctor was dead on the floor inside and Whitted was in the corner seemingly unconscious. They noticed the straps had been torn from Ra's bed and the host was on the floor dead along with the symbiote. The guards claimed they were ordered outside to watch the doorway and they didn't remember anything else. Whitted was stirring and woke up to see O'Neill and his team examining the host and symbiote.

"This is your fault O'Neill." Whitted shouted. "That symbiote was not well guarded and attacked me and the Doctor. That disgusting symbiote tried to jump me and I luckily I had a zat gun on me and killed it. This is going to be reported to the President for your incompetence. I'll see that you and your team never go on any mission ever again. I'm going to hereby take over command and place you and your team under house arrest. You are only going to be allowed to eat and sleep on this ship and I will take over any responsibilities you have Gen O'Neill."

Teal'c moved towards Whitted to grab at him and Jack stopped him just in time. The four guards were ordered to escort them to their quarters until further notice. There was a slight hesitation by the guards knowing Gen O'Neill and his reputation for fairness and putting his life on the line for his team as well as anyone else.

"What are you guards waiting for?" I gave you a direct order." Whitted still shaking his hand for the guards to move to arrest O'Neill.

Jack was smiling at the guards and at Whitted too.

"Sorry Whitted old man, but until the "President" and Gen Landry remove me, I'm still in charge of this mission. So until I found out what happened here with Ra, you better be on good behavior, because no one is being escorted anywhere until there is a formal cleanup and an investigation, so I guess you better contact whoever you have to until then. I'm ordering you to stay out of my way." Stated Jack.

Whitted was fuming but a little voice was calling.

_This is not our time Tau'ri. You have succeeded in fooling them that I am dead. Do not compromise our position in this matter. Patience, patience._

Whitted regained his composure and calmed down. Jack noticed the sudden change in Whitted's demeanor as if he was listening to something.

"Fine Gen O'Neill. I'll be in the conference room contacting the President and we'll see who's in charge." With that last word Whitted left the room for Gen O'Neill to clean up the symbiote and host body. Jack informed the Tok'ra they were no longer needed and Col Mitchell and Teal'c were left in charge of investigating what happened in the Ra's holding area. Jack informed them that he would be in contact with Gen Landry and that he would meet the rest of his team at the infirmary to look in on Vala.

INFIRMARY

Sam and Daniel remained silent throughout Vala's recovering room and watched for any movement on Vala's part. They finally watched her stir with all the machines attached to her to give her loss blood from the surgery and an IV for loss fluids. Vala stirred slightly and moaned as if she was slightly in pain. Sam called in the Doctor on staff to see to Vala's discomfort. Suddenly Vala started thrashing around, trying to get away from something deep in her sub conscious.

_No, no I won't let you do this to me. Leave me alone, I'll die before I let you touch me. Leave me alone. _

_Come now to your King. I control you, Quetesh is my Queen. You have no choice. You will be mother to my children and I will use you as much as my Queen allows. You cannot escape me. You are ours forever. You will live to incubate our young. Now come my dear, I have needs and you will give into your lord._

_No, Noooooooo_

"Vala? Vala? Stop fighting us. Your safe hon. Stop, you're back with us on the Prometheus. Said Sam.

Vala suddenly opened her eyes to see several people trying to hold her down. She was fighting anything and everything. She kept looking around until she finally focused on Sam. She tried desperately to speak, to say something so Sam could understand.

"Ki- kill me Sam, Kill me."

Sam and Daniel stepped back at hearing Vala's words. Sam was shaking her head remembering what Vala has said before she was taken prisoner. Sam thought: _Vala couldn't still think she was down on the planet? Could she?_

The Doctors and nurses finally strapped Vala to the bed and the Doctor gave her a sedative to calm her down. He checked her vitals and heart rate and finally noticed that Vala was slipping into a coma.

"Col Carter we must get her back to SGC base. I need Dr. Lam's expertise on this matter. I believe she is still mentally linked with the symbiote."

Sam was confused and well as Daniel. "But the symbiote was removed; that can't be possible." Stated Sam.

"I'm checking her brain patterns and it's dual or she believes she is still linked. That's why we must return to SGC. She's slipping into a coma and I need to speak with Dr. Lam about knowledge of the symbiote connection. Right now I'm going to keep her heavily sedated until then; I'll notify Dr. Lam and return later to check on Ms Doran."

Sam looked at Daniel and they both looked back to Vala. Both of them sat confused at what was happening to Vala.

"This can't be happening Sam. The operation was a success, why is Vala wanting to die?"

"I don't know Daniel, said Sam. I should have never left her. It's my fault this happened to her. I – she begged me to kill her and now……………

Just then Jack arrived in the infirmary and saw that Vala was strapped to her hospital bed and Daniel and Sam looked worried. Jack walked over to put an arm on Sam's shoulder.

"Sam? What's wrong?


	11. Chapter 11

**PREVIOUSLY ON THE PLANET**

_SAM? SAM? Can you see me? I'm right here. Please, kill me, kill me. There using me Sam, I can see you watching me through the tank. Their using my body again Sam. I can see through the larvae. Their eyes, I can see you. Kill me, please Sam._

_Kill him Sam, for me. Kill all of them for doing this to me. I can feel them in my body Sam. I can't let them live and do this to me. Please don't let them take over me again. Sam? Sam? _

_NO, NO. Don't leave me here Sam, please, kill me Sam. KILL ME. _

**UNKNOWN TIME**

_Yes, she will do nicely my lord. I have a strange sense that we belong together._

_She has been well prepared to incubate our young my Queen. Her body showed traces of Naqahdah; so consider yourself quite lucky my Queen. Soon we will prepare to enslave them all. Too long have I waited while by twin died by the hands of the Tau'ri. I will make them pay for their insolence._

_My Lord Ra? When will I be able to possess her body. I miss your touch. It has been too long since having a suitable host. _

_Patience my Queen, patience. I need her for now to incubate more larvae. She is such a fighter. I had scratches and bruises all over me from her struggling not to be taken. Soon, I will have you and her at the same time. Think how delicious you both will be and knowing she can feel everything._

_My lord Ra; I do love your intentions. We both can have her as long as we wish. _

_Yes, my Queen. Let her heal in the sarcophagus a little while longer. Then we will have her and soon the galaxy._

* * *

**INFIRMARY**

Just then Jack arrived in the infirmary and saw that Vala was strapped to her hospital bed and Daniel and Sam looked worried. Jack walked over to put an arm on Sam's shoulder.

"Sam? What's wrong?

Sam could barely speak. She and Daniel were still in shock from Vala's request. "Vala woke up terrified. Sh…..she wanted me to kill her Jack. The doctor is contacting Caroline to consult on her condition. She's lapsing into a coma and I- I think she believes she's still on the planet with Ra."

Jack was shaking his head, knowing he had more bad news for them both. "I'll alert the Captain to head back to earth at light speed. Caroline will know what to do."

Jack almost hated to tell them more, but this may affect them all if Whitted has his way Jack thought.

"Daniel? Sam? I have some other news too. Ra is dead mysteriously and Whitted wants to take over command." Said Jack.

Both Sam and Daniel's mouth fell open, listening to Jacks announcement.

"I don't know what happened, but Teal'c and Mitchell are heading up the investigation. There's something sticking in my crawl about this whole mission and I can bet Whitted is hiding something."

Sam had turned to looking back at Vala's pale appearance. She was worried about her friend wanting to die and now all the trouble they had went to retrieve the powerful symbiote had cost Vala maybe her sanity. Daniel looked back briefly and Vala and knew that Sam was feeling the most guilt about what happened to Vala. Jack motioned Daniel into the outer room, while Sam stayed at Vala's bedside.

"Sam is really taking this hard, huh? Asked Jack.

"Yeah. I know that she saw Vala in the incubation tank and had to leave her. I don't know Jack. I don't know what I would have done in Sam's situation. It had to be hard to leave Vala behind, knowing what the process of creating more Gou'ald was like. Remember, when you were almost used to incubate larvae for Hathor?"

"Please, don't remind me, said Jack shaking his head at the memory. Look Daniel; can you stay close to Sam and Vala? If my hunch is right, Whitted will try to blame SG1 for this mess and if he gets his way, I have a feeling we are all going to suffer."

"Sure Jack. I just don't want to lose someone else we care about. Vala has been through so much in her life at being host and now we don't even know what Quetesh or Ra has done to her down on the planet. She wanted to die Jack. She actually was giving up. We've have to save her Jack."

"I know Danny boy, I know. I'm worried about Sam too. She hasn't been the same since bringing Vala back and if anything happens now; I feel Sam won't recover."

"We'll take care of them both Jack. We can't let them win in this one. Whitted, the Goua'ld. All of those monsters deserve themselves."

"We won't Daniel, we can't. I'm going to keep my eye on Whitted for the time being. I don't trust that twit for anything as being as simple as a dead symbiote that tried to attack him."

"Keep me abreast of the investigation Jack. I'll stick with Sam and Vala and let you know if there's any change." Stated Daniel.

Daniel returned to Vala's bedside and sat with Sam waiting for Vala to come back to them. Jack returned to the investigation that Teal'c and Mitchell were conducting. A lot of things seemed out of place when they found Whitted and Jack didn't seem to think Whitted was too shaken up after such and ordeal. He seemed almost cold and confident for Jack's conscious and a little to secretive about this entire mission. Jack decided he was going to get to the bottom of the real reason why this mission was sanctioned.


	12. Chapter 12

Jack had disappeared into the far recesses of the Prometheus. On board were hidden pockets of corridors only allowed for the highest ranking officers. Jack was suspicious of this mission all along and this was the only opportunity he would get without Whitted hounding his every step. He knew General Landry had his hands tied and what Jack was about to find out, needed only be heard by him until he deemed necessary for his team.

"Ok Woosley, this is the most secure line in the entire known galaxy. No one knows about this communication system and you can quit trying to trace how I'm doing this, so come clean. Why are you not even part of this mission?"

Woosley smirked at O'Neill, knowing he was right. He was trying to trace how O'Neill found out how to contact him without NID knowing.

"Off the record General O'Neill. Whitted is gaining power throughout the NID and with the President. You and I have never been on great terms, but I know that Whitted is up to something and there are people that are disappearing for asking questions. I know Whitted is behind it, but I can't prove anything. _Yet_. So I'm going to say this once O'Neill and I'll deny I even spoke to you about this if this ever comes up. If you can prove that Whitted has, shall we say, plotted against National Security; then you'll have my full backing. I'm locked out from this project and I don't like it. I don't trust anyone that holds secrets the way he does and yes, don't say it, neither do you. But at least you know I'm your enemy it certain ways, but I don't like the fact that, _we, _can't even touch Whitted. He has the Presidents full cooperation and the President has no ideal what Whitted is even doing. So watch your back General, or you could disappear also. That's all I can give you, so what ever information you can get to put Whitted down, will convince the President that we had no knowledge of his actions."

"That's what I love about you Woosley. Never do your own dirty work, let someone else do it. Alright, I'll see what I can find out. But you better be prepared to wash your hands of this whole situation. I won't be responsible if something, as you say, _happens_ to our little buddy if my people are in danger. Ra is dead and I don't think it was an accident."

"Ra? There was never any report of Ra to NID, stated Woosley. When did this happen?"

"Boy, you really are out of the loop. For the record Woosley. We captured Ra and Quetesh. Quetesh has been removed from one of my people, one Ms Vala Doran and Ra was suspiciously killed by Whitted. So to get you up to speed. SG1 is investigating what happened while Ra was under guard. Two: Whitted wanted my team arrested, removed or whatever you call it, so he could put himself in charge. Three: It ain't happening, no way, Jose. Four: I'll mutiny and take my chances before I let that twit take over this ship or mission; and Five: He ain't got the balls to go against me or my team or anyone else on this ship. So get this straight Woosley, your boy is going down."

Woosley was quite for a few minutes and smiled back at O'Neill, which O'Neill perceived that he and Woosley were in agreement.

"Ok, General. Balls in your court. Now don't contact me again unless you have something I can use. Woosley out."

Jack ended the transmission and thought he had to act fast. His instincts kept telling him, that Whitted was more dangerous than ever.

**INFIRMARY**

Daniel and Sam where still waiting in the room watching Vala. They both would not leave her side. Sam was slightly sleeping. She was haunted by nightmares of Vala opening her eyes and pleading for Sam to kill her. Sam suddenly startled awake, thinking she heard something or someone. Daniel was asleep in his chair when Sam looked around to see if she was alone. She looked over to Vala and she was awake and staring at Sam. Sam moved closer to Vala and moved the sweat soaked hair from Vala's face.

Barely audible, Vala was trying to speak. "Sa……m? Sa…….m?

"I'm here Vala, I'm here. I'm so………..I'm so sorry."

Vala suddenly felt like her mind was being split in half. Something was trying to stop her from speaking. She was barely hanging onto a clear thought.

"I'm…………dy-dying. Le……..t me go."

"No, no. You hang on. Don't let them win Vala. Fight, fight them. We're taking you back to base. Please don't leave us." Sam was pleading for Vala to fight for her life.

"No………nothing………I ………….can……..t …………..live." Please, dest……..roy me."

Vala closed her eyes as if there were so heavy to stay awake.

"Vala! Vala!

Daniel awoke at hearing Sam speak. He rose from his chair to see what was wrong with Sam or he hoped Vala was awake.

"Sam! Sam!" trying to shake her from the obvious misery on her face.

"Oh, Daniel." Sam fell into Daniel's arms trying desperately not to lose it. Daniel was confused at what was going on.

"Sam? What's wrong? Did something happen to Vala? Is she alright?"

Sam finally looked up and removed herself from Daniels embrace to look at him with tearful eyes.

"She's dying Daniel. She said she's dying. She awoke for just a brief moment. She's given up Daniel. She's given up." Sam looked defeated and tired.

"Sam, Sam; look at me. Sam! We aren't going to let her give up. Vala needs to know she's with us now. We need to get her back to see Dr. Lam. No one knows better on how to help Vala than she does. We have to have faith that Vala knows her way back to us. No matter what, we are not going to let Quetesh win. Vala survived her once and she will again. We have to believe that, and nothing is going to keep us from helping Vala, no matter what."

Sam nodded yes in her agreement of what Daniel was saying. Sam knew that she was tired and that she wasn't thinking rationally. But she felt so guilty about what happened to Vala and unless she believed there was a chance for Vala to come out of this whole, she would never forgive herself.

"Thanks Daniel. I – I needed to hear that. It's just. If you had heard how desperate she was, you too would of thought there was no hope."

Daniel didn't want to admit it, but he was frightened too. He had never seen Sam in such a state or Vala so defeated.

"Why don't you get some sleep. I'll watch over her, and I won't take no for an answer. If you end up in the infirmary, I'll never forgive myself, not to mention Jack would ring my neck for letting you become ill." Sam nodded briefly and swallowed back her tears.

Sam turned back to Vala stooped down to Vala's face. "We're with you Vala. No one will ever do this again. Fight Quetesh's hold on you. Don't let her win. They're worms to be squashed and you and me or going to do the squishing. You hear me. We have girl's night out and we are way overdue. Screw Quetesh. She's not in charge anymore. You are." Sam stood up and placed her hand on Vala's hand. She left to go to her quarters. But she had something or someone to see first.

**PROMETHEUS INTEL ROOM**

_What is our destination Tau'ri? You have been most quite._

"We are headed back to SGC, the home base. There you will be able to obtain quite a bit of knowledge about SGC. I have full run on base and one of the highest security clearances. No one will question my authority." Stated Whitted smugly to himself.

_Then why do I feel fear from you Tau'ri. Do you fear me or what I can do for you, or are you fearful of this O'Neill?_

"How did………Ah, I understand now. Being a host you can read or feel my thoughts. No matter. The good General is becoming a thorn in my side. His people well known for their accomplishments and if they investigate too closely, then I can be found out."

_I thought you were sure of your actions Tau'ri? Maybe I agreed to quickly on you being my host._

"Let's get something straight, your Highness. I chose you, not the other way around. I can control you and dispense with you if I wish. Don't under estimate me in any way. I can terminate you in certain ways even you are not aware of and don't think I don't know at the first chance, that you will try and terminate me if you get the chance."

_I understand Tau'ri. We are both in agreement as far as under estimating each other. But I'm no fool. You need me as much as I need you and we both want the same thing... Crushing all those who oppose us. _

"Then we will get along well together Highness. We will get along just fine."

Whitted was not aware, even in a closed off office, that some personnel were watching him. The crew was wary of strangers and they were aware that Whitted was from NID. But Whitted was an unwelcome guest and even the crew had their own rumor network. Word was that Whitted was trying to usurp Gen O'Neill's authority and a lot of crewmembers had been on countless missions with O'Neill and SG1. To them, Whitted was messing with one of their own and no one messes with SG1, no one.

Sam headed for her quarters, but she needed to find Jack. She had asked the Captain to locate him and he was sketchy on his whereabouts. Sam new something was up when Jack didn't want to be found. She was on a mission and she wanted someone to talk her out of it.

**RA'S FORMER HOLDING AREA. **

"Teal'c my grandmother used to say; Something smells here and it ain't me. Stated Mitchell. I just think it was too easy for Whitted to have a Zat gun handy and just kill Ra when he attacked him and the good doctor."

"I agree Col Mitchell. I have questioned the guards and they have confirmed that Whitted was alone with the doctor and Ra. They were ordered to go outside the room. If I am correct; there would be no reason for Ra to attack unless the host was awake. The doctor had strict orders to keep Ra unconscious until the Tok'ra arrived to remove the symbiote. The only way Ra would have escaped it's host, is if that someone released him."

"But what reason would Whitted wanted Ra awake? Wouldn't Whitted looked bad if Ra died after being captured? Having just one symbiote survive just to appease the powers that be, just doesn't add up."

"That is why Gen O'Neill needed answers. The circumstances leading to Ra's death are under suspect. I do believe that there are forces abound that we are not aware of." Stated Teal'c.

"I want Sam to take a look at the host and the Doctor. Where is the dead symbiote?"

"The symbiote is being held in the infirmary lab for further investigation."

"Ok, I'm going to find Sam and O'Neill. Make sure the boys clean up here Teal'c and make sure nothing happens to our little dead worm."

"Understood Col Mitchell."

* * *

"Dammit Jack, where are you?" Sam was thinking out loud and a little frustrated that she wasn't doing anything to help Vala.

"Hey, where you going Sam?" Jack had rounded the corridor and Sam practically ran into him.

"Where have you been? I've been all over this ship asking where you were." Sam had stated angrily without really noticing.

"Hey, I'm not your enemy here Sam. I was just going to see you. How's our girl doing?"

Sam knew Jack could always defuse any anger she was feeling. She didn't care about protocol this time. She hugged Jack as if he was a life line to her soul.

"Oh Jack. She woke up. She said she was dying. She's given up. We can't let her give up Jack. This whole mission is a screw up. That damn Whitted doesn't give a damn about our people. He wants to impress the powers that be and damn the rest."

Jack was thankful that Sam finally was venting her frustrations and it even gave him and ideal what Whitted may be up to.

"I know Sam. We're not going to let anyone die, especially Vala. I have my suspicions about that twit, but that's not important." Jack lifted up Sam's chin, making her look directly at him. "We are going to stick together and that means you, Daniel, Teal'c, Cam and Vala included. This has been our secret that those idiots at NID can never understand. We are going to get Vala back to base and get her the help she needs and then were going to all make plans for a long vacation. Whitted or no Whitted we need proof that NID is not aware of what he's up to. I don't believe for one second that Whitted was attacked by Ra. He had everything riding on this mission and now he has nothing but Quetesh for a prize. Quetesh would not be important, but Ra would."

Sam was in thought about Jack was saying. He was right. Why would Whitted risk his reputation that the mission was a failure? Why would Quetesh be preserved and not Ra?

"Jack, I………thanks. I just needed to vent. We can't let her die Jack. She's my friend and I'm not going to let her die without a fight. We owe her that Jack. I – I owe her that Jack. I need to help her any way I can."

"I suspect Daniel is watching over her right now or you wouldn't be roaming the halls looking for me to assure you that you're doing everything you can to help Vala."

"Yeah, I- I just need a nap I guess. Sam said smiling slightly. Jack could always make her smile in any situation.

"Then go get some sleep. I'll go sit with Vala for awhile, Ok."

Sam shook her head and said nothing more. Jack understood Sam's weariness and pain. This was a close teammate and friend. If it was any of them, Sam would still feel the same. He needed to make sure that his team, his friends were ok first. He would deal with Whitted in his own way.

Sam left the embrace of Jack's arm and headed down to her quarters. She waited until Jack rounded the corridor. Sam stopped at her door and she couldn't go in. There were too many questions and not enough answers to this whole ordeal. They had been on timeless missions and all of them had been hurt, injured and pulled together when times got tough. But none of them have ever given up to the point they wanted to be destroyed. Even in the direst situations, Sam could not remember were any of her team, her friends ever wanted to die or that she kill them. No, she had to do something. She headed down another corridor. She needed her friend back.


	13. Chapter 13

Whitted was systematically going thru Prometheus's computer base, checking for any weakness in the SGC program and earth's defenses. The symbiote Ra wanted to know how to defeat the Tau'ri and rule as his twin had once done. He did not want to make the same mistake his predecessors had made, and were destroyed by underestimating the Tau'ri.

"I am most curious Tau'ri? Are you so anxious to have your own kind defeated that you would betray them to me?" Ra asked cautiously.

"I have my own agenda Ra. It should not concern you why I want your; say assistance. I would just try concentrating on the information that _I'm _willing to supply." Stated Whitted, annoyed at the symbiote.

"I am surprised at the Goa'uld technology that your people have assimilated so quickly as well as other species, such as the Asgard. I see this is well guarded."

"We have learned much from the Goa'uld, except there are those who refuse to use its full capabilities. I intend to rectify that. Now, concentrate on what is available and nothing more."

"Understood Tau'ri, but I would like to know what has happened to my Queen?"

"She has been frozen for now. Quetesh's host is still in the infirmary. They do not expect her to live. Whatever you did to her has weakened her immensely."

"This would not be so, if my Queen was still in control of the host. I think it would be beneficial to us both Tau'ri, if was able to see my queen. I think it would improve the host chances for survival." Ra was implementing a plan of his own.

"When the time comes, I will suggest such measures, but I do not think _your _Queen is essential to my plans just yet."

"I think she is Tau'ri; but in due time, in due time." Whitted never noticed how his eyes radiated as Ra was slowly manipulating Whitted.

**INFIRMARY**

Jack had entered Vala's room, while Daniel was asleep in the chair next to her bed. He hated to wake Daniel, but he wanted to see how Vala was doing.

"Daniel, Daniel; wake up."

"Hu- huh, oh, it's you Jack. I thought maybe Sam had returned. She seemed upset after Vala woke up for a short time."

"Well, thanks, I'm glad to see you too. I ran into Sam. I know this has hit her pretty hard. Leaving Vala behind like that was something she had to do, or we would have not been able to rescue her, if at all." Said Jack.

"She knows we never leave anyone behind, said Daniel. But her seeing Vala this way, just makes her feel like she abandoned her. From what Sam has told us, Vala was an incubator for Ra and Quetesh's larvae. I can't even fathom what Vala has been through while in their hands."

"Well, Vala has us and so does Sam. Whatever Vala needs, we are going to give to her. As far as Sam is concerned, she's happy that Ra is dead and that Quetesh is out of Vala. I just hope nothing else happens before we return to base. I don't trust Whitted for one second. Teal'c and Mitchell are heading up the investigation, so why don't you see how they're coming along. I want to sit with Vala for awhile. She may help me, without knowing it."

"Thanks Jack, I could use a break. But I won't be gone to long; just to freshen up, get a bite to eat. After I see what are two resident Private I's are doing, I'm going to see how Sam is doing. I know she won't be too long away from Vala's side."

Daniel left the infirmary, looking back at Vala's still pale face and wished he could do more for her, but he realized that it was going to be a long process before Vala would be back to normal or still live. Jack sat down next to Vala, feeling responsible for one of his crew. He hated to see anyone hurt, on any mission, but he blamed himself more, secretly, for not pushing to find out more why they were even on this mission. Jack sat back in the chair next to Vala's bed and contemplated why this all happened in the first place.

_Whitted started this whole ball rolling, why? Ra is dead and now one of my friends, no two of my friends had to endure more than they should have. Why was Whitted so anxious to personally come on board to oversea this mission and then lose the very subject he was anxious to get his hands on? Why would Whitted have a Zat gun in the room in the first place? How did the host gain consciousness, just before Whitted managed to kill him, and how is it that the Doctor was killed? You have made a grave mistake Whitted; you got my people hurt, and I don't take kindly to anyone hurting them, while I'm on watch. You're going down you little twerp and I'm going to be doing the bashing. _

"Vala, I promise you. I will get to the bottom of this whole mess. I promise what Ra and Quetesh did to you will not go unpunished; and neither will Whitted." Jack stood up and pulled the covers up closer around Vala and sat back down. He would stay until he saw Sam, but he wanted to let Vala know in some way, that they were there for her the most.

**VALA'S MIND**

_They won't take me again. I'll fight them, I'll kill myself. They've abandoned me. Sam left me, she left me to this hell._

_I won't, you can't control me. I won't do this._

_Sweet one, you struggle for not. I can have you as I do now. My Queen was right' you're delicious. I love the way you struggle my dear. I think I will strangle you this time. You do so love the sarcophagus, don't you my sweet._

_Kill me, kill me, but you can't have me willingly. I'll never submit to you, never._

_Oh, but you have. Your people have abandoned you, and I will invade your galaxy with my young ones and the Goa'uld will rule once again._

_Noooooooo, nnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooo_

_That's right my sweet. Scream all you want, I love it. My Queen love's to feel your fear. We will not let anything happen to you sweet one. Dying is just the beginning._

_Kill me, please, just kill me._

**LAB IN THE INFIRMARY**

Sam had entered the lab while the workers were on their lunch break. She searched for the vault that held Quetesh's frozen form. She found that it was easy for her to enter, since she had a high security clearance. She opened the vault and there it was. The frozen clear container that held the frozen symbiote. Sam walked in and walked slowly up to the container. She starred long and hard at what had caused Vala such pain and anguish. She felt disgust and anger boiling inside her, just looking at it. Her stomach was churning and she felt a small pearl of sweat sliding down her face, even in the vault at its freezing temperature. This thing was being taken back to NID for analysis, for what? Sam was trying to hold onto her reason, her reason for letting this thing live. Sam slowly reached for the clear cylinder, she touched it, she turned it so she couldn't see its ugly face. She couldn't let it go, she had her hound around it, and then her other one. She moved it closer and closer to the edge of the shelf. It seemed to have a life of its own, it seemed to keep moving towards the edge. Sam seemed to be unknowingly pulling it forward, pulling.

"Careful Col Carter, we wouldn't want anything to happen to our precious Goa'uld now, would we?" Said Whitted with such contempt in his voice, it broke Sam out of her trance. She looked down and pushed the container back in place on the shelf.

"No, no, we wouldn't would we, Whitted." Sam said with the same disdain.

Sam left the vault without looking back. She brushed pass the personnel that were returning and they looked on in curiosity. They noticed Whitted was in the vault, which they knew he had complete access to.

"Sir, is everything alright? Stated a lab Tech.

"Yes, everything is fine. I need to _check_ out something. I take full responsibility and this is not to be discussed with anyone, but me. Does your staff understand or do I have to make my self clear in other ways?

"No sir, perfectly understood."

Sam rounded the corridor to Vala's room. She hung close to the walls, and her hands and face were sweating. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. Whitted had unnerved her, but she dare not show any weakness with him around. She gathered her thoughts and decided to go back to Vala room. She entered the room and saw Jack sitting by Vala's bedside in deep thought.

"Hey, there you are, said Jack. I thought you might show up sooner or later. I sent Daniel to check on the investigation and he should be back too. So, where ya been."

Sam couldn't help herself. She moved to be in Jack's embrace.

"Hey, what's the matter? Asked Jack, concerned.

"I……….I – I almost did something terrible Jack. I almost destroyed what Whitted was after. I almost destroyed Quetesh."

"What? Jack lifted up Sam's chin and looked into her tearful eyes.

"I- I don't know what possessed me Jack. This whole mission was about those evil creatures and I almost destroyed what evidence we had left."

"So you didn't I take it." Said Jack.

"If…………if it wasn't for Whitted surprising me, I – I think I would have done it, and there was nothing to stop me, Jack."

"Not that I'm grateful for Whitted, but you could have jeopardized your career Sam. It wasn't worth it and I know in the end, you wouldn't have done it."

"You don't know that Jack. I don't know that. All I know is Vala was left behind to those monsters and now she just wants to die. I don't want her to die Jack. I've lost too many friends. I – I can't lose another one."

Jack embraced Sam closer and understood, she was only thinking about Vala and the state she was in.

"Look, I'm going to head out and find our little _resident evil_ person. But I need to find something on him first Sam. I can't say just yet; but Whitted is not playing nice with the other NID agents. Sam why don't you sit with Vala and let us do all the work for now. She needs you now and I can't think of a better friend to be by her side."

Sam pulled gently out of Jack's arms and nodded at his sensibility.

"Thanks Jack. I needed that. Thanks for understanding."

"Hey, where comrades, buddies, friends and above all family. Vala is family and no one messes with _our_ family. I'll keep you abreast of everything, so keep our girl comfortable and just be here when she wakes. I think she needs to know we're here now and she's safe."

"I – I think she would like that. Let me know if I can help, ok?"

"Sure; Danny boy outta be back soon. So, maybe he will bring back something for you to eat. Keep up your strength Sam it's important. Vala's gonna need yours."

Jack smiled briefly and left. Sam sat down next to Vala. She sat back and sighed at the only thought she had going through her mind.

_Please Vala, come back to us. Please come back._

* * *

_A/N: _I'm back to updating. My work load has lessened, so I appreciate feedback and review as you like. 


	14. Chapter 14

WARNING: Strong language and brutal attacks.

* * *

Sam had sat near Vala's bedside all day. Jack had left to touch bases with Teal'c, Daniel and Mitchell. He wanted to give Sam some time alone with Vala. He knew that Sam had very few woman friends because of her work schedule, not to mention security matters, but Vala had become her closest girl friend since losing Dr. Janet Frasier and that was not an easy transition . His team was going to do their own investigation, while Whitted was prowling around the Prometheus doing what, he didn't care. Sam thought she heard Vala moan and sat up to move closer to Vala's side.

"_Whe-where am I? It…..it's so dark. Ple…..please, so………dark."_

"Vala? Vala? Come on hon, wake up. Please wake up, your home. You're safe."

"_Sa…m, Sam? You, you ……….brought me back?_

"Yes, hon, we all did. We thought we lost you. I would never leave you or anyone else. Do you need anything?"

"_I – I………..don't know."_

Sam was heartbroken seeing her friend barely conscious where she was. She couldn't even come close to knowing what Vala had went through while in Ra and Quetesh's clutches.

"Vala? Do you know where you are?"

"_I was ……………was in……….in sarcophagus."_

Sam was feeling the guilt wash over her. "Vala; I'm so, so sorry for leaving you. I didn't have a choice. I needed help to rescue you. We would never leave you."

"_Sam……………….Sam they………they……… they used me."_

"I know honey, I know. If I could take your place, I would in a heart beat. You don't have to worry about Quetesh. The Tok'ra removed her and she's frozen solid. She won't hurt you ever again."

"_No……..no. They……….they will come for me. They…………..hur……..hurt me Sam."_

"No, no they won't Vala. Ra is dead and Quetesh is the only one that survived. We made sure all the larvae have been destroyed. Cam and Teal'c made sure of that. They're not going to hurt you anymore."

"_I ………I can……….can't live with this."_

"Yes, yes you can Vala. They win; they win because they want you to remember what they did. We are going to be here with you through all this. Jack, Daniel, Teal'c and Cam. We are all going to help you thru all of this. No one is going to judge you for what happened. We care about you, all of us. Everyone loves you Vala. We need you. You shine when others falter and we bask in your sunlight. Before you came along Vala, Daniel was just an artifact and you dusted him off and gave him new life again. Nobody knows that better than Jack and I. Cam and Teal'c are your friends to the end and I ………I need you Vala; I need you to make me laugh, go shopping, put my hair down and stop worrying about saving the world for once. There's nobody that brightens our world more than you Vala. We need you so much, we need you."

"_The………they rap………raped me all……….all day and……………and night. All…………day."_

Sam nearly lost it. She started crying for her friend. She knew that they probably tortured her, but to hear Vala actually reveal what sick act they performed, sickened her. Now she knew why Vala wanted to die. Now she knew what she had to do.

"Vala? Vala; listen to me. I'm going to take care of something. I'm going to make sure Quetesh never see's another day. They had no right to hurt you like that." Sam's anger was taking over and she didn't care about her career at this point. She could not believe that Whitted wanted to take back such a monster to base. Whatever the reason, nothing was worth hurting her friend like this; the pain, the humiliation, everything Vala was feeling was resonating thru Sam.

"_No………..no, want……………..to die. Please Sam. Plea………please."_

"No Vala, no you're not going to die. I won't let you die. They're the monsters who did this, not you. You live and stick it to those bastards. You're no slave to anyone, not even us. Ra paid the price; now so will Quetesh. You stay alive Vala, for you. Not us, for you."

Vala was visibly crying as well as Sam now. Both women had bonded while at SGC and Sam couldn't stand to wait a minute longer to do what she knew she had to do. Sam moved closer and tightly hugger her friend. She didn't know if Vala knew she was there, but Vala didn't resist. Vala hung to Sam for dear life. She had finally felt a familiarity with being held, instead of being tied down. Both women cried in the others arms, with Sam trying to convey that Vala was with friends now and no longer on the planet being tortured or raped. Daniel and Jack had entered inside the room, but couldn't bring themselves to disturb Sam. Sam didn't hear them come in and they only barely heard Vala's confession. But they did hear Sam's. Jack motioned Daniel to step outside the room.

"DAMMIT JACK." Daniel could barely contain his anger. "Did you hear her? They rap……raped her over and over. We can't let Whitted take back Quetesh for further study. We know what Sam is going to do. Those monsters; DAMMIT." Daniel realized what Sam was going to do and yet he was more upset at what had happened to Vala.

"Get a grip Daniel. I don't like this anymore than you do. But I need your help. I promise Quetesh is going to pay for what happened to Vala, but I need you. Mitchell, and Teal'c will help me prove, that Whitted is doing this on his own without NID's knowledge. If we destroy what evidence we have, then Whitted will have us all nailed to the wall and nothing will save us. The President believes that Whitted is working for the good of earth and that I know is bullshit. Look, I need to speak to Sam first before she goes off half cocked and then we have nothing to nail Mr. Evil. I hate what has happened to Vala, but we need to keep our heads here and help her first. I can't do that if Whitted is just waiting for us to make a wrong move."

"But Jack; Vala. Wha……..what they did to her and who else knows what." Said Daniel.

"She is going to need all of us with our heads on straight Danny boy, and if we go in like this, then everything that happened to Vala and the rest will go unpunished. The only one that's going to be punished will be Whitted. I promise you that; and you know I keep my word."

Daniel finally calmed down, but it still disturbed him that Vala had been attacked so brutally by Ra and Quetesh. He at least found comfort that Ra was dead, but he also knew Jack was right.

"Ok Jack, but Sam. What are you going to tell Sam?" Said Daniel.

"I'm sure Sam will see reason once I speak to her. But I need you buddy. I want to put a dent in this whole mission and I need you to stick by Sam and Vala. Teal'c, Mitchell and I can handle Whitted. But I need you to keep a protective eye on both our girls. No matter what Sam tells you, she can't go near Quetesh. I know her; she has a very stubborn streak and she would do anything to stop anyone from hurting Vala or any of us."

"I know, I know. I'll keep an eye on them both. I know you guys can handle this, but I ------I feel so helpless Jack, said Daniel. I ……….I just want what's best for Vala, that's all."

"We all do buddy. We all do."

On the other side of the door. Vala had not stopped crying. Sam wanted to contact the Doctor to give Vala a sedative, but thought if she moved now, Vala would not open up again. Sam just held Vala, her friend as long as she needed and when the time comes, she would make her move.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I've been very busy again. But, I will update the next few chapters soon or not. Hehehe. I just wanted the girls today. Review as you like. 


	15. Chapter 15

Whitted was in the Prometheus communication room, while Ra was listening intently. He had made most of the personnel on the ship keep their distance from SG1 and especially Gen O'Neill.

"Mr. President, I have the proof and witnesses needed to proceed. This could jeopardize this entire mission as well as being a major loss for earth. We must not let this slip through our hands Mr. President. Time is critical and the United States needs this or some other country could easily lay claim to what we missed."

The President was silent, yet knew Whitted was correct in knowing China was very interested in finding out what type of technology was held by the Gou'ald.

"Proceed with your request Whitted, but I want a complete report and you better have definite proof."

"Yes sir. I have all the proof I need."

"I'll inform Gen Landry myself, said the President. I owe him that. Don't contact me again Whitted unless necessary."

"Yes Sir."

_You are very resourceful Tau'ri. It is very fortunate that you are my host. Your plan is coming along; yes?_

"You catch on well yourself Ra. Shall we proceed?"

_I am at your service Tau'ri. I am at your service._

**INFIRMARY**

Vala had finally slipped into a deep sleep. Sam and Daniel were watching her sleep and expected to be back at base in a couple of hours. Daniel was keeping an eye out for both woman and Sam looked like she was exhausted. Daniel never let on that he overheard her conversation with Vala and was worried that Sam was just waiting to ask him to watch Vala alone to make her move. Suddenly, Whitted walked in with 4 armed guards. Two of them had their guns leveled at Sam.

"What are you doing here Whitted?" Sam and Daniel both asked angrily.

"You're under arrest Col Carter for attempting to sabotage this mission. Guards take her away."

Daniel stepped in front of Sam and the guards had to physically restrain him.

"Sabotage? What are you talking about Whitted? Asked Sam.

"I have proof Col Carter that you were trying to destroy the symbiote Quetesh. You could have easily jeopardized this entire mission. Arrest her."

Daniel was trying to struggle free as the other guards handcuffed Sam. Daniel couldn't believe what was happening. Neither could Sam. Soon enough Jack, Teal'c and Mitchell showed up as they were about to remove Sam from Vala's room.

Jack was trying to remain calm and Teal'c and Mitchell blocked the guards from leaving the room. The guards were under orders from Whitted and at this point it was a stand off.

"Whitted you better have a good reason for hauling off one of my people? What's this all about? Put that gun away Sgt, Jack said addressing the guard and motioning towards Teal'c and Mitchell, or me and my friends are going to make you eat it."

"I have my orders Gen O'Neill, said the Sgt. This comes from above."

"I suggest you not move for the sake of your health." Stated Mitchell.

"Indeed." Teal'c concurred.

"You have no authority here anymore Gen O'Neill, stated Whitted. This comes directly from the President. I received a special order concerning Col Carter's arrest. I and other witnesses caught Col Carter trying to destroy the symbiote Quetesh. I have the security tapes and I also had Ms Doran's room monitored. I believe your exact words were to Ms Doran were; I'm going to make sure Quetesh never see's another day. Are those not your exact words Col Carter?"

"YOU BASTARD." Sam lunged for Whitted in her cuffs. The guards struggled to restrain her and the rest of SG1.

"STOP OR WE CAN END THIS ONE WAY OR ANOTHER." Shouted Whitted.

"Here are the orders Gen O'Neill. Read them. The President gaves me complete control in this matter and if you interfere, then I will have your whole team arrested."

Teal'c stood in front of the guards that were holding on to Sam. They stepped back, knowing how strong and intimidating Teal'c could be. All the guards knew this was the elite SG1. The saviors of the universe, legendary for saving countless lives and worlds. Mitchell moved closer to Sam, while Sam was worried about Vala hearing all the commotion. She had just got her to settle into sleep and now this was happening.

Jack finished reading the order and was perplexed at the President approving Whitted's actions. He knew Sam was upset earlier about destroying the symbiote and her plans while she was with Vala. But now he had to admit to himself, Whitted had played his hand well and Sam was snared into his trap.

"Stand down Teal'c, Mitchell. Daniel you too. His papers are in order."

"But Jack, this is Sam. He can't be serious."

Jack didn't like to concede, but Jack knew that if the rest of his team was arrested he had no chance to prove Whitted's treachery.

Calmly Jack restated his order. "I said all of you; stand down, that's an order." Jack put up his hand to stop Daniel from speaking.

"Take her and put her in a holding cell. Make sure she has no visitors. That means you and your team Gen O'Neill." Sneered Whitted.

Jack pushed his way to Sam before they took her and whispered something to her.

"You make sure nothing happens to Col Carter Whitted, or you are going to answer to me." Jack said coldly.

Jack and his team stepped aside and allowed the guards to take Sam. Jack was seething inside and had to reign in his emotions. He cared for Sam and now her own words and previous actions had placed her in a delicate situation. Jack heard a moan from Vala and she was waking up. Now he was really hating what was happening. He knew Sam was the only one Vala might respond to.

"_Sa……..Sam? Sam………..please, Sam."_

Daniel, Teal'c, Mitchell and Jack were immediately at Vala's bedside. They were all torn that, not only was their friend being taken away, but they barely had enough time to process what was going on and now Vala was waking up looking for Sam.

"Vala, hey it's us, said Daniel. Sam's not here right now. We're all here for you. Calm down."

"_No…….no, I need Sam. Sam………….please, don't………..don't touch me. Sam? Sam?"_

Vala was becoming agitated. Jack guessed why. Teal'c without hesitation called for the Doctor. Whitted was still in the room while this was happening and Ra was beside himself. He had found the host to his Queen again, and his own plan to take over was slowly gaining ground.

"I'm having Ms Doran taken into my custody from now on. She will no longer be allowed any visitors. I suggest you all leave and let the doctor sedate her. She may still be dangerous." Stated Whitted.

"WHY YOU." Daniel lunged at Whitted and the remaining guards pulled their pistol to stop Daniel's attack.

"DANIEL! DANIEL! Jack shouted to get his attention. Jack knew he was losing ground and he had to put a stop to this before Whitted arrested Daniel.

"Col Mitchell, Teal'c take Dr. Jackson outside and wait for further orders. Teal'c immediately understood and both men hauled Daniel physically outside while Jack was trying to calm Vala down. Vala was struggling now and kept calling for Sam. Vala was slipping into unconsciousness and thrashing about. The Doctor immediately saw what was going on and called his nurse for assistance. He gave Vala a heavy sedative and told everyone to get out. Jack reluctantly left Vala's side and worried about her mental state. Before Whitted left he stayed behind to issue and order.

"Ms Doran is to be restrained and sedated this entire mission Doctor. Tell your personnel that no one is to see her without my authorization. I do mean no one but me, or suffer the consequences Doctor. Do I make myself clear?"

"I understand Mr. Whitted". Said the Doctor reluctantly.

Whitted and the Ra symbiote where smiling to themselves. Whitted headed for the Command center, while Gen O'Neill and his people had disappeared quite quickly to Whitted's dismay.

_I see that you plan is working out better than you realized Tau'ri._

"I have bigger plans highness. Much bigger plans. We are returning to the planet."

Unknowingly to Whitted. Ra was slowly taking control. Whitted's implanted control device was not working quite as well as he thought. Ra waited patiently while he increased his power to overcome Whitted completely. All he needed now was time to release his Queen.


	16. Chapter 16

"Captain, I need you to return to our previous course. This is high priority from the President." Ordered Whitted.

The Captain knew something was up. But as a trained Commander he was obligated to follow orders, and NID had full authority to order anything they wanted right now.

"Lieutenant, change to previous course, as ordered."

"Yes Sir."

"Is there any thing else Mr. Whitted?" Stated the Captain.

Whitted could hear disdain in the Captain's voice and ignored it. "No Captain that will be all. On the Presidents orders; I am in charge of this mission from now on. Gen O'Neill will also be under my authority. Also Col Carter is under arrest. I want guards at her cell round the clock. Is that understood?"

The Captain's suspicions were not unfounded. He knew all to well Gen O'Neill and Col Carter's reputation and he trusted them only, and he knew where his real loyalties layed. He would play this game until further notice from Gen O'Neill.

"Understood Mr. Whitted."

Whitted left the ships command center and waited until the Prometheus was in the planets orbit once again. He was headed for his own quarters to map out his new plan. He needed to deal with Gen O'Neill, and his team as quickly as possible.

_Your plan is going smoothly Tau'ri. Once I return to my fortress, I can unleash the power that you seek._

"That's exactly what I'm counting on, said Whitted. I know when the time comes, I will need your power to subdue the others. Your Queen will be released once we return to the planet."

_As you wish Tau'ri. I only have one common goal. I...we shall be victorious._

"Don't forget Ra. I pull all the strings here. If for some reason I meet an untimely death; it will be your's and your Queens also."

_Oh, nothing will happen to you Tau'ri. I assure you, when the time comes; you will have what you wish for the most._

Whitted smiled to himself. Trying not to think about the obvious. He knew once he obtained Ra's secret power, there was nothing to stop him. Nothing.

**CAPTAINS QUARTERS**

Jack knew that the Captain quarters were off limits to Whitted's surveillance and he caught up to Mitchell and Teal'c to usher Daniel into the room. He knew all of them were upset that Sam had been arrested and now, Vala was off limits too. He worried about how this would affect his entire team as well as making sure he caught Whitted with some incriminating evidence.

"Daniel calm down. This is not helping Sam or Vala. Get a grip; we can't very well do anything for them if we're all locked up." Said Jack.

"I don't like this Jack, and I know I speak for all of us, said Daniel. Whitted is knocking us off one by one. What are we going to do about all this?"

"Indeed."

"I agree with Jackson here Jack, stated Mitchell. What's Whitted really up to and why would he lock up Sam?"

"This is a secure room so I can say what I want. Sam did almost destroy Quetesh's symbiote. Daniel and I had overheard Sam say to Vala that she wanted to make sure the symbiote didn't see another day. Now, Whitted has taken Vala into his custody and she's not allowed any visitors as well as Sam. So now that everyone's up to speed, any suggestions?"

"I'm sure Col Carter wanted to do the honorable thing." Said Teal'c.

Daniel was trying to process what Sam wanted to do. Sam was like a sister to him and seeing her taken away, just stuck in his crawl. Even more disturbing to him, was the fact Vala was now in Whitted's custody and was calling for Sam. He was worried that Vala may slip back into a coma if Sam wasn't there support her. He knew the bond between the two women was an important as the one Sam once had with Janet.

Mitchell interrupted. "Something's been bothering me about Whitted's easy access to a Zat gun, and he just happened to be ready for an attack by Ra. The way the Doctor was conveniently killed, leaving no witnesses to the attack. You know; come to think of it, the symbiote we found was out of the host. If you were attacked by a host, then even a dead one does not expel the symbiote."

"Indeed, Col Mitchell. This has puzzled me also. I suggest we take a closer look at the symbiote that was killed."

"I wish Dr. Lam was here. She could examine the symbiote and tell us how long the symbiote had been dead." Said Jack.

"Maybe we still can. We're only hours from earth. Maybe we can transport the symbiote back to base and Dr. Lam can analyze the cause of death." Said Daniel.

Just as Jack was about to agree, there was a secure message from the Captain. Jack picked up the comm. It was a call from Gen Landry. Jack put it on speaker.

"Gen O'Neill, I have some bad news. The President contacted me and he has informed me that Whitted is bringing charges up against Col Carter for dereliction of duty. He claims that you have been intrusive, and your entire team uncooperative. I'm afraid my hands are tied Jack. Whitted has the President's full backing and unless you prove otherwise he's in charge."

Jack was contemplating his next move as always. He was not one to give in to men who thought more about power than the people they commanded.

"I understand General. Thanks for letting me know. He's already arrested Col Carter and taken Vala into his custody. You know what I think and my position on this. We'll give Whitted our full cooperation Sir."

Jack knew the room was secure, but he didn't trust the communication system not to be monitored by Whitted.

"Understood Gen O'Neill. Keep me posted as you can. I have other matters to attend to _General_; Landry out."

When Gen O'Neill was called just by his rank, it was code, and he understood that Gen Landry was going to keep tabs on Whitted and do as much as possible to help his team. SG1 was like family to him and he didn't appreciate Whitted going to the President to report on his team. In Landry's eyes, Whitted had made a grave mistake.

"Ok, kids, said Jack. Daniel's ideal is good. I need anything you can get out of this investigation and I need to see how Sam's doing. I still have connections with the President and he owes us big. Daniel, see what you can do to find out about Vala's condition. Teal'c, you and Mitchell contact Dr. Lam from here and see what she can do for us. We have a weasel to trap."

**INFIRMARY**

Whitted had ordered the guards out of Vala's room and stand guard outside. He pulled the curtains around her bed and watched the monitors keeping her sedated automatically. He leaned in closer to Vala and let his hands stroke her hair and face.

_Yes my sweet. When we return to my fortress; we will finish what we started. My Queen will be pleased we have our pet back. You were most delicious to us. Soon my sweet, soon._

Whitted pulled the curtains back and placed the guards back in Vala's room. He stepped out into the corridor and began his walk back to his room. He had not realized that Ra had temporarily taken control of him and arrived back at his room. He walked over to a cabinet in his room and opened the doors. Inside sat a clear container, thawing and a small movement from what was inside. Ra smiled to himself and closed the doors. He slowly relinquished Whitted without his knowledge and rested. It was a small test to see how long he could control him. Whitted had sat down on his bed and decided on a nap. He informed the Captain to wake him, once they broke orbit to the planet. He would bide his time and thought about destroying Gen' O'Neill and his team. Yes, he thought. His plan was going along nicely.


	17. Chapter 17

Sam was growing restless in her room. She had been arrested and placed under heavy guard. It wasn't so much her being confined to her room that bothered her the most, it was the fact that Vala was just beginning to gain some semblance of herself. Vala had finally trusted her surroundings for once and believed she was safe. Sam had finally broken through Vala's walls to protect herself, rather than wanting to die. Sam had suspected that Vala had went through more that just being incubated, and once Vala finally remembered, and was able to tell her about the rape, she knew that it was just a matter of time before she opened up and revealed other horrors done to her. But now, she was completely cut off from her friend. Frustrated at being treated like a criminal, not being able to see her friends and down right irritated she could do nothing about her situation. Whitted was right about one thing, Sam thought. She did want to destroy Quetesh's symbiote; she wanted to make that monster pay for what it did to Vala and more. At least, she thought that Ra being dead was some small amount of revenge. Sam needed to help her friend and she knew that, if Jack had anything to do with it. She would be seeing him soon enough.

Jack wasn't about to let Whitted run things and separate his team. His team had saved the earth, the universe, destroyed the Goua'ld and currently fighting the Ori. Whitted was small potatoes. Jack has always evened the odds when it came to the survival of his team and this was no different. His team had always come through beyond insurmountable odds and dangers and Whitted was way out of his league. Jack put faith in Jack and no weasley little NID agent was going to oust him out or any other of his team. Sam was too important to him and he was even more determined to save Vala and catch Whitted with his hands in the cookie jar. He had never trusted the man and now it was getting personal. There was only one way to handle people like Whitted Jack thought. His way.

Jack arrived at Sam's room, which was guarded by 4 airmen. "I'm here to see Col Carter guys. So, let's keep this little visit to ourselves, huh?"

"Gen O'Neill, we are under strict orders not to let anyone see Col Carter, Sir. Mr. Whitted made it especially clear that _you_ General were not to have any contact with Col Carter." Said one Airman.

"Well let's see now, I didn't hear anything about not giving Col Carter a radio to communicate with, now did we?" Stated Jack with a little smile across his face.

"The Airman looked at each other and had to agree that Gen O'Neill was correct. But the Airman didn't like Whitted that much either, so they weren't exactly disobeying orders and Gen O'Neill and SG1 were legends amongst the ranks.

"I'll give this to Col Carter Sir." Jack handed over the radios.

"You men are doing a fine job guarding Col Carter. Keep up the good work."

The Airman said in unison. "Yes Sir."

The Airman presented the radio to Col Carter, who was a little confused at why, but then the Airman mentioned something about Gen O'Neill came by. Sam immediately understood. She switched the radio on to an undetectable frequency. She found the one she wanted.

"Hey Carter? Are you going to say something or just look at it?" Said Jack.

"Gen O'Neill. I see you haven't lost your touch for communication."

"Well nice to hear from you too Col. Anywho, how you doin?"

"Get me out of here Jack. Vala needs me."

"That would be my first guess, but that's going to be a little harder to arrange. Whitted has her under his custody and I'm afraid Sam……………she, she needed to speak to you. He had her heavily sedated when I left and I think she may have lost touch with reality again."

Sam didn't say anything. She knew this might happen and she knew who was responsible for it.

"Sir?"

"Yeah Sam?"

"Promise me that you won't let Whitted harm Vala. She can't go through anymore right now. Promise me Jack."

"I promise. Now, I'll be in touch." Said Jack. "O'Neill out."

"Carter out."

Sam knew to hide the radio. It was her only outside contact with her teammates, and to what was going on with Vala. Jack was forming a plan at best, she thought and with SG1 on the task, they wouldn't fail.

"Gen O'Neill, I need to speak to you ASAP." Stated the Captain.

"How did you get this frequency?" Stated Jack curiously.

"I have my ways Sir."

"Well; don't let me stop you now."

"Right; Mr. Whitted has ordered me back to the planet. I'm under orders to not deviate from our present course."

"Back to the planet? Did he say why? No, scratch that. He wouldn't. Thank you Captain; I'll alert my people."

Jack knew he was going to have to work fast. If Whitted was returning to the planet then there was another agenda present here. He had a lot of questions on why Whitted would return to the planet if all the symbiotes and larvae were destroyed. He needed to see his team, and come up with some answers.

* * *

A/N: I know, I know, it's a little short right now. But it will be a little longer next time. I love feedback and reviews are welcomed. 


	18. Chapter 18

Whitted was not aware of the small amount of control by Ra. He had awakened feeling more tired than usual, yet he believed he was working harder to keep Gen O'Neill in check. Arresting Col Carter seemed to help his plan to break up SG1 and once he returned to the planet, Whitted planned on putting his next plan into action. Whitted had done his research on Ra and the Gou'ald, and understood that the original Ra had access to a powerful weapon that was destroyed by one the System Lords. He had spent years studying the accumulation of Gou'ald technology that the NID considered Top Secret, only available to top agents. He wanted to be top agent. Once he found out that there was alien technology to control the Gou'ald. He had secretly had implants inserted in the base of his skull to one day test its effectiveness. He believed once he controlled a symbiote, he would have access to insurmountable power. He thought his government was irresponsible in letting SG1 destroy the Gou'ald for the sake of the Galaxy. When the Chinese unofficially presented NID with an unknown agenda to share any technology that may be found, he did a little background check on their true mission. Rebellious officials from the Chinese government offered him millions and Cart Blanche' to his own personal facilities to test all alien technology without any repercussions from their government. These rebels wanted to usurp their present Regime and they needed an overwhelming power to get rid of their enemy as well; the U.S. Government. Whitted had accepted their offer and didn't much care for his own Superiors. He knew that it would be a matter of time before they ousted him from NID if they found out what his real agenda was and he was making sure, someone else took the fall for any failure that may befall this mission to the planet. To him there were acceptable losses and if he could discredit SG1 and SGC then he was one step ahead of dominating World Power. Once he convinced the President that the Chinese could be first if they found another source power and usurp the growing threat of the Ori, then they would be the economical power in the world. That got the Presidents attention, more so, since the SGC program was costing millions to maintain in protecting the Milky Way. Wars were not cheap on any level and space wars where more costly. Building extra facilities for SGC, alien ships and technology were expensive for research. NID had only so much control, but Whitted convinced the President that numbers don't lie and if it ever got out that there was a secret organization protecting earth from alien bad guys, with the added costly upkeep that surpassed the U.S. deficit, then the President could be impeached. But Whitted wanted the President indebted to him for saving his administration Billions, and NID would be in charge of all SGC operations at his authority.

Whitted had not been notified of arriving at the planet yet, so he decided to take another nap. Ra took the opportunity of Whitted's weakness to once again gain control. Whitted stood up and walked over to the cabinet holding the clear cylinder. He took the container and left his private quarters. He headed for the infirmary. He stopped at the guarded entrance holding the figure inside and dismissed the guards to stand outside and not to be disturbed under any conditions. Vala was in a deep sleep from the heavy sedation. She was not aware of any movement or time. Whitted approached holding the cylinder close in his hands. He placed on the side table and proceeded to turn Vala on her stomach. He reached in and pulled out the symbiote from the cylinder, freshly thawed out and much alive. The symbiote entered in the back of the neck of Vala. Vala immediately felt the pain surge through her body and gasped as if she was breathing for the first time. Vala slowly turned on her back and opened her eyes. She looked up and saw this strange man. He finally spoke.

"Welcome back my Queen. I have missed you. We have our delicious host back and I must be quick. It is me your Lord, RA."

"My Lord. Where are we? What…………..

"Listen closely my Queen. Now is not the time for explanations. You must hide your presence until we arrive back at the planet. No one is to know I am still alive. This host is cunning and I will use him to our advantage. We are about to fulfill our destiny as it should be. These Tau'ri keep your host heavily sedated, so she will not be a threat. If ever awakened without me being present, speak as if you are her. My love; we will be together once again and in a better host. I know he is not as pleasing as you want, but patience my Queen, patience. Now I must leave you. Return to your state of sleep and I will be near soon enough."

"Yes my Lord."

Whitted took the container and left the room. He placed the guards back on shift and left to return to his private quarters. He returned the cylinder back into the cabinet and proceeded to lie back down on his bed. Whitted awakened briefly and looked around. He shook his head as if clearing it and thought he was just awakened by unfamiliar surroundings on the ship instead of his nice plush apartment. He laid back down and fell immediately asleep, still exhausted for some unknown reason. Ra smiled to himself. He was taking control day by day and Whitted was not the wiser.

Back in the infirmary inside the room lay Vala with the symbiote introduced back into her body. As she lay in a deep sedated sleep, her deep seeded sub consciousness realized something familiar, something sinister.

_NO, NOOOOOOOOOOOO. _

_Sleep delicious pet; sleep._

* * *

_A/N: _I know I promised a longer chapter, but next time I will. Next: Jack and his team find some disturbing evidence. 


	19. Chapter 19

Sam was pacing in her room. She didn't know why, but something was bothering her. Sam trusted her instincts and by far, they had never let her down. She was worried about Vala not being able to talk to her friend and the rest of her teammates. Jack had given her a means to communicate with them, but not the means to do anything, other than wait until she heard from him. Sam couldn't wait any longer. She needed to speak to Jack on what was going on, and how Vala was doing.

"Gen O'Neill, come in. It's me, Sam."

"And who else would it be Sam?"

"Jack, don't play with me. I'm worried about Vala. I have this feeling something is terribly wrong."

Jack, Daniel, Mitchell and Teal'c were in the lab infirmary when Sam contacted him. They had sent the lab personnel off to an early lunch and he had Daniel and the rest do a little investigating on their own.

"I know Sam, I know. But I need something substantial to get you out of this mess. Whitted has been controlling all the shots lately and I'm tired of getting the stuffing knocked out of me. He just doesn't know me very well, does he?"

"No, he doesn't know me very well. Is there anything you can give me to help?"

"Well, wait hold on a minute. Wonder boy seems to have found something or not. Hold on Sam, I'll let you listen in."

"Well the vault that held the frozen symbiote, Quetesh is missing Sam. I'm looking through the computer records and there's no record of it being moved. So my question is where is it and why would someone move it?" Stated Daniel.

"Who else has the authority to move such an item Gen O'Neill? Asked Teal'c. As soon as the question left Teal'c mouth, all the men looked at each other and spoke in unison along with Sam.

"WHITTED."

"Gen O'Neill, I have a theory. Can any of you look for the dead symbiote Ra? I need Daniel to analyze something for me." Said Sam.

"Ah sure Sam." Daniel responded. "Guys, I think I know what she wants me to do. If we can see how Ra was killed, maybe it will give us a clue on how the symbiote was outside its host; right Sam?"

"Right. Symbiotes don't usually die outside its host and if they were to use another host, that host would have to be restrained first. Gou'ald don't like to see their victims face contort in pain. I want to see if it was killed by a Zat blast or other means."

Mitchell found another container with the Ra specimen marked on the container. Since it was already dead, the lab did not freeze it and left it in a preservative solution. Daniel set up a small table which to view tissue from the alien. Mitchell and both Jack cringed at how Daniel handled the creature. Teal'c was sturdy and oblivious to such squeamishness. Both men hated the slimy, slithering Gou'ald, even if it was dead.

"Daniel? Can you analyze any resonance from the Zat gun and how long it's been dead?" Asked Sam as she anxiously awaited Daniels analysis.

"Sam, the tissue of Ra is a lot rubbery than it should be. Even in this solution, it shows it's been frozen for a long time. The decay is more accelerated other than being dead for over a day." Said Daniel.

"But……….but that can't be. The outside skin should be pliant and soft, not rubbery." Mitchell, Teal'c and Jack were confused.

"Hey you two. Care to let us in on the mystery here. Dead is dead, what difference does it make? Was it Zatted or not?" Jack being impatient with Sam and Daniels cryptic remarks.

"It means Jack, that the symbiote has been dead longer and frozen. But How?" Said Sam. She began pacing back and forth thinking of some reason why Ra's dead smybiote would turnout like that. Ra was dead and his remaining Gou'ald symbiote could not have decayed so fast. _Unless _Sam thought.

"Daniel; run an analysis on how old the skin is. This may give us a clue to what happened while in the container or how long it's been dead."

"Right, hold on Sam. Give me a minute."

While Daniel was running his analysis, Jack began to wonder what was up with the container of Quetesh missing. "While Daniel is running his little test. Mitchell, Teal'c; I need some answers on where the other container is? Why would Whitted need Quetesh's frozen symbiote? We are returning to the planet; why? Mr. Meany sure isn't going to give us any clues, so we need to put our heads together and figure out a reason why he is in such a hurry to return to the Gou'ald planet? What would he gain?"

Jack was always ready for a challenge and his team always came through in figuring out solutions to their toughest problems.

Mitchell chimed in. "Well we know that the larvae have been destroyed, and the gliders and weapons have been lifted from the planet so our allies have access to their technology as well as us. But that's nothing new. NID has plenty of weapons that are placed in storage for them to study also, so it's not the ships or weapons."

"Maybe there is something we missed O'Neill. Something Whitted is hiding from us." Stated Teal'c.

"Whitted is always going to hide something. He's too sneaky and I don't like sneaks." Said Jack. "No; there's something he doesn't want us to find out. He isn't too worried about the personnel on this ship finding out anything. They follow orders, and we don't, most of the time." Jack smiling to himself. "Whitted is in too big of a hurry to return to this planet and I bet you by my bottom dollar, it has something to do with why Quetesh's symbiote is missing."

"YES!" Daniel startled his teammates, while Sam listened to his findings. "I mean, yes, I think I have found what we were looking for. This symbiotes acceleration in decaying is caused by being frozen and then unfrozen quickly. It had to be taken from a preservative solution and in open air for a period of time to allow its components to decay so fast. Then after being exposed to the open elements, its body began to break down at an accelerated rate."

"Ok, Sam, will you please explain to the rest of us, what exactly is Daniel saying?" Said Jack looking confused.

Before Sam had a chance to answer, Teal'c interrupted. "It means O'Neill that that symbiote is not Ra."

Everyone was quite astonished at Teal'c's understanding of what Daniel was conveying. Jack shook his head at the shock of Teal'c's revelation. "What?"

**INTERCOM IN WHITTED'S ROOM**

**"**_Mr. Whitted. __Mr.__ Whitted, acknowledge please_." Stated the Captain.

Whitted seemed to be in a haze. He heard voices and assumed it was Ra. He sat up to listen again.

_"Mr. Whitted we have arrived at the planet. What are your current orders_?" Whitted finally realizing it was the Captain answered back.

"Remain in orbit Captain. I need two teams to ring down to the planet and not SG1. There are to remain on the ship until further notice. I need a special unit to retrieve some hidden archives."

"_Yes Sir, Captain out_."

_Ahhh, Tau'ri. We have arrived as scheduled. Now you will see the powers that I held on my planet. The hidden wonders of the most powerful weapon in the far galaxy. I have to long hidden it and it will be yours at last. However, I must request that my__ Queen's__ host accompany me. _

"Why do you need Vala Mol Doran? We can just take the container down to the planet with us and………………oh, I see. Very well, if you must have her as host to your Queen." Said Whitted. Whitted engaged the intercom to the Captain again.

"Captain, one other thing. I need a third team to ring down with me carrying Ms Doran down to the planet. I believe she has some information vital to this mission. Again I must stress that I have full backing from the President and she is under my authority."

"Yes, Mr. Whitted. Captain out." The Captain had to obey orders, but it didn't mean he had to keep Gen O'Neill uninformed." As he was about to contact Gen O'Neill, Whitted once again interrupted him.

"Oh, Captain. I must remind you that this is classified and Gen O'Neill and his team are not to be contacted by any means to where I'm taking Ms Doran. That is an order." Whitted had suspected that O'Neill and the Captain were military and he knew how they worked in their ranks.

The Captain knew Whitted threw in, that's an order to put him in his place as a Commander. He had no choice but to heed Whitted's underlying threat. "Understood Mr. Whitted. Captain out."

_I see you are using your leadership quite well Tau'ri. __Your plans are going smoothly, of course with my help._

"Don't get cocky Ra. Remember who is in charge and what will happen if you betray me. The buffers in my head will destroy me and you as well. I will have your Queen destroyed with you if anything goes wrong."

_Of course Tau'ri. I am here only to serve our common goal. I will be pleased to see my Queen once again._ As Whitted walked over to his cabinet to retrieve the symbiote Queen, Ra took over. He was strong enough now that Whitted would not sense him. Whitted donned some BDU'S and proceeded to join the teams in the ring room. Ra had smiled to himself, knowing he had taken over Whitted's weak mind and now his Queen was returning with him to the planet. Ra had no intention of sharing his weapon with Whitted or the Tau'ri and once he returned to his planet, he would have full use of Whitted's body as host. He would return to his plan to dominate the galaxy and return to Gou'ald glory. The weapon he would use could now use the coordinates that were in Whitted's mind and locate earth. He would use that weapon and destroy all those who oppose him. His Queen would finally be by his side and their pet would incubate more larvae in his hidden cavern. Ra knew that those who had landed on the planet had not discovered its hiding place and he would make all those pay dearly for imprisoning him and his Queen.


	20. Chapter 20

YES!" Daniel startled his teammates, while Sam listened to his findings. "I mean, yes, I think I have found what we were looking for. This symbiotes acceleration in decaying is caused by being frozen and then unfrozen quickly. It had to be taken from a preservative solution and in open air for a period of time to allow its components to decay so fast. Then after being exposed to the open elements, its body began to break down at an accelerated rate."

"Ok, Sam, will you please explain to the rest of us, what exactly is Daniel saying?" Said Jack looking confused.

Before Sam had a chance to answer, Teal'c interrupted. "It means O'Neill that that symbiote is not Ra."

Everyone was quite astonished at Teal'c's understanding of what Daniel was conveying. Jack shook his head at the shock of Teal'c's revelation. "What?"

* * *

"That can't be Daniel." Sam stated, confused at Teal'c's revelation over the radio.

"Wait a minutes." Said Jack. "How………why……………. Jack huffed in frustration. "How do you know that's not Ra Teal'c?"

"If what Daniel Jackson has surmised. Then the frozen symbiote could have not been Ra. This would mean that Ra is still alive and possibly in another host." Teal'c explained.

"Wait a minute Teal'c." Said Mitchell. "How could Ra be alive? There's no proof this isn't Ra."

Sam came over the radio. "Gen O'Neill; didn't you say that Whitted was the only one left in the room _alone _with Ra's host and he sent the guards out when he and the Doctor was attacked?"

"Yeah, but Ra's symbiote was already dead when Whitted claimed he killed the ………………………that little dirt bag. He must of switched the dead symbiote, but Sam how could he hide Ra; unless………………..

Sam interrupted. "Unless the symbiote is in him. General you've got to put Whitted under arrest. He may be carrying Ra and being controlled. If he ………………Oh My God, Vala. You said the frozen symbiote Quetesh is missing and Whitted was going down to the planet. My God Jack, Ra may be controlling Whitted and if he is, they may be using Vala for a host again. God, Jack, get me out of here. They're going to use Vala again. She can't take that again. Please Jack, get me out of here."

"Shit." Jack realized that Sam was right. If Whitted was controlled by Ra and using Vala then he may be trying to get back to the planet for some reason. "Gen O'Neill to the Captain. General O'Neill to the Captain."

"Yes General O'Neill."

"Captain, there may be a Goa'uld lose on board the Prometheus. Where is Whitted?

"I'm sorry General O'Neill. I'm on orders from Mr. Whitted to not let you know of his whereabouts. I am under strict orders to not let you are your team interfere with his orders."

"Damn it Captain. Whitted may be compromised by a Gou'ald. If he is going down to the planet, he may be infecting Whitted's mind and Vala Mol Doran's."

There was silence and the Captain was contemplating orders from Whitted. But then again, he knew Gen O'Neill was not one to issue an emergency without some good reason.

"Hold on Gen O'Neill."

"Mr. Whitted. Mr. Whitted. This is the Captain speaking. We have an emergency on board. I must ask you to remain on board along with Ms Vala Mol Doran. There may be a virus on board and we do not want it to spread on the planet. Please remain on board until our doctors can clear you and your team."

There was silence and then an alarm sounded. WEAPONS FIRE IN THE RING ROOM. WEAPONS FIRE IN THE RING ROOM. ALL KEY SECURITY PERSONNEL TO RING ROOM.

Whitted had zatted the guards and personnel in the room and grabbed Vala and ringed down to the surface of the fortress. "Awaken my Queen. We must make ready our plans for domination. Awaken I say."

Vala opened her eyes and they glowed. It was Quetesh. "My Lord Ra, we have arrived on the planet?"

"Yes my Queen. Now we must hurry. Somehow these Tau'ri were going to examine us, but I suspect they may suspect something wrong. Come, our secret entrance is unguarded and unknown. I must activate our secret chambers and begin again. I believe some of our slaves may have hidden and awaiting our return. I see the secret seal has been turned to show that those loyal to us have hidden there."

"Yes my Lord. Then we can use our pet to incubate our young. I can't wait to play with her." Quetesh smiled an evil smirk and followed Ra.

"General O'Neill, Mr. Whitted has attacked my men and ringed to the planet. Your people are hereby released and at your command. What are your orders Sir?

"First, release Col Carter and meet me in the ring room. Have our gear ready and waiting."

"Understood Gen O'Neill; Captain out."

"Well boys and girls, we have a Gou'ald to stop. Sam, meet us in the ring room. We're going to need your help with Vala."

"It's about time; Sam out." Sam rushed out of the room as the guards were about to enter and inform her of her release. Sam was now scared for Vala. She heard every word the Captain relayed to Jack and she knew Vala was in grave danger. If Whitted was under Ra's control, then he knew a lot of codes and top secret information that could destroy earth and SGC.

* * *

A/N: I know it's short, but I'm a little under the weather. Thanks so much for everyone being patient with me. Reviews and feedback are welcomed. 


	21. Chapter 21

**ON THE PLANET**

Ra and Quetesh continued to their secret hideaway on the planet. The door to the entrance was well hidden in glyphs only known to them, thus concealing any entry. Ra touched the symbols and spoke.

"Lo Tak Meta Satak Ra."

The heavy thick door slid easily at his command. Quetesh followed her Lord into the dark room. The room immediately lit up at the wave of Ra's hand. Several men came out from hiding with weapons raised.

"I am your Dis'tra; lower your weapons to the Lord Ra and your Queen." Ra's Gou'ald voice resonated inside the room of followers.

Immediately the men prostrated themselves, recognizing Ra's voice. One man came forward quickly and raised his face to Ra.

"Lord Ra it is I, your faithful servant Akar. My Queen; you have come back to us. How may I serve you my Lord Ra and Queen?"

"Have the Tau'ri and Jaffa found our hiding place?" Commanded Ra.

"No my Lord Ra. They have no knowledge of our secret dwellings. All is still in order." Stated Akar.

"Good, make ready our chambers and prepare the tanks for our young. My Queen and I will summon you as to when we are ready. You have served my Queen well Akar. You will be richly rewarded as my Queen and I will prepare our destiny."

"Thank you Lord Ra. I am yours to command. We will prepare."

Akar and the few followers bowed and Left Ra and Quetesh alone.

"Come my Queen. We have much to accomplish and our little pet will be quite delicious. We have missed her."

**ON THE SHIP**

Sam was running to the ring room. She felt a sense of dread that Whitted was on the planet with Vala. Then the thought hit her. She ran into Jack and the rest as they were putting on their gear.

"General, you said that Quetesh's symbiote was missing. Has it been found yet?"

"No Sam, we where to busy concentrating on finding out Ra was alive."

"Then Whitted has been compromised by Ra and I fear he has taken Vala as host for his Queen. Jack we have to go down there and save Vala. She can't take this."

Jack, Daniel, Cam and Teal'c realized what Sam was saying and could see how worried Sam was. They knew now that Ra was now loose on the planet and could be anywhere, but the realization that Vala had been taken captive again made them more anxious to save their friend even it meant destroying her.

SG1 beamed down to the planet, not worrying to have back up. Jack had informed the teams already on the planet that Whitted's body had been taken as host as well as Vala's. Jack made it clear that Whitted needed to be captured at all cost and killing him would be a last resort. However he made it very clear that if Vala was found, she was to be captured alive at all cost unless deemed necessary to use deadly force. Sam knew Jack had to make such an order for the safety of all concern. But Sam was determined more than any of them to find Vala and keep her alive.

"Mitchell, Teal'c, Daniel; move out towards the fortress and let us know if you find them. Ra may have hidden weapons and access to a hidden passage in the fortress. Sam you're with me. I'm hoping Whitted was to dumb to take out Vala's locator and we can find her before he try's anything." Jack related.

"I'm on it sir." Stated Sam. Sam realized that Jack was trying his best to save Vala before it was too late."

**THE HIDDIN CHAMBERS**

Ra and his Queen were pleased that their hidden chambers were in tact and untouched. A sarchopogus was in the far corner of the chambers ready to be used for Ra's pleasure for the Queen Quetesh's host. The few servants had brought food and drink for their Lord and Queen and Ra swiftly dismissed them. Quetesh and Ra cleaned themselves, which they abhorred since they had no slaves that tended to them. They had donned their Royal Gou'ald robes and entered the bed chambers together. They ate to give them strength and drank wine to relax their respective selves. Ra was anxious to play with his Queen's host and he moved Quetesh to the bed. He tied his Queen's arms to the golden post of the bed and then tied her ankles last to the other end of the bed. He slowly moved off the bed to undress when he swayed slightly. Quetesh noticed this movement, and since she was tied to the bed post she could not assist her Lord.

"Lord Ra; what is wrong?"

Ra shook his head to ward off the dizziness and recovered his position.

"Nothing my Queen. I am only anxious to ravage our host. I believe this Tau'ri does not drink much and must be weak. Let us continue our game, shall we."

Ra once again moved closer to the bed with his tied Queen and flashed his eyes to remind his Queen he was in charge. Once again he tried to unrobe himself. Again he swayed and fell against the post to support himself.

"Wha…….what, where am I?"

**INSIDE THE FORTRESS**

Teal'c radioed his status. **"**General O'Neill we have found no sign of Whitted or Vala. We will continue our search. Have you and Col Carter been successful with Vala's locator?"

"No Teal'c. Carter thinks the fortress is somehow shielding any transmissions. We'll keep searching, O"Neill out."

Sam was frustrated. Her friend was in trouble and her device was being scrambled. She could feel that Vala was in danger and felt helpless like before when she was in the fortress and had to leave Vala.

"I don't understand it General. How could they have disappeared in the fortress and no one seen them? There has to be hidden passages somewhere in here. We've got to find them Jack. I know Vala's in trouble."

Jack knew Sam would not call him by his first name on a mission, unless she was upset or worried about something, and he knew finding Vala was important to her right now. He concluded that Sam felt like she was abandoning her again and no hope in sight. Jack reached over and put his arms on Sam's shoulders and turned her to him.

"Sam; we're going to find Vala. You are going to save her like you did before because that's what we do for our friends. We don't leave anyone behind and we are not going to start now."

"Thanks Jack. I needed that."

"Now, put that scientific mind of yours together and lets go find Vala and the nerd."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I have a few more chapters yet. So reviews and feedbacks are welcomed. 


	22. Chapter 22

"Lord Ra; what is wrong?"

Ra shook his head to ward off the dizziness and recovered his position.

"Nothing my Queen. I am only anxious to ravage our host. I believe this Tau'ri does not drink much and must be weak. Let us continue our game, shall we."

Ra once again moved closer to the bed with his tied Queen and flashed his eyes to remind his Queen he was in charge. Once again he tried to unrobe himself. Again he swayed and fell against the post to support himself.

"Wha…….what, where am I?"

* * *

Ra had forgotten the time frame of controlling Whitted. He was slowly taking back control and Ra surmised he was without Naquadah to strengthen his will. Ra could not afford for Whitted to ruin his plans now. 

"RA; Vala Mol Doran what are you doing he………………..

"My Lord Ra, what is happening to you? Quetesh had seen Ra waiver and the host voice pushed to the forefront.

Whitted was sweating profusely. He stumbled towards the bed and slightly collapsed. "I am here my Queen, I am here. I'm afraid we must wait for our playtime. I must release you and I must activate my weapon. Come, we have much to prepare."

Ra had gained controlled of Whitted and cut Quetesh from the bed post. "Come, I must reach the _EYE. _Assemble our remaining slaves and meet me in the chamber of Horus. Our destiny awaits my Queen."

**INSIDE THE FORTRESS**

SG1 had scanned the Fortress looking for any hidden passages, and any signs of Vala or Whitted. Sam had scanned each crack and crevice of the fortress and still she found nothing to suggest a hidden room.

"Gen, wait. I remember when I was trying to find a way out; there was a throne room that represented Ra's power and control. Something bothered me about that room. I remembered he stayed close to his throne, but if I remember right there was also another symbol. The moon…………something about the moon that disturbed me." Sam was trying to think of the symbolic reference associated with the symbols.

"Do you remember the rooms, whereabouts?" Asked Jack.

"I think so, but wait; Daniel?"

"Yeah Sam."

"I was in a room in this fortress with the symbols of a large _Eye _and _Moon _on either side of Ra's throne. What could that mean?"

"Ah; Ra's _Eye_ is a symbol of his reign and power and the _Moon _represents protection and Royal power from Deities, such as Hathor or Horus. The ancients believed this symbol of indestructibility would assist in rebirth. Did you find something Sam?"

"I have a hunch Daniel. I think there might be a weapon of sorts down here. Otherwise, why would Ra risk being captured down on the planet and take Vala with him?"

Jack interrupted. "A weapon? BINGO. That's what that little weasel Whitted wanted. I bet he figured he could use Ra to gain access to this weapon and present it to the President. Making him look like the big cheese in charge."

"Cheese?" Sam eyed Jack curiously.

"Big Stinker, the big Enchilada. Ok, make us look bad in front of the President and his NID buddies."

"Oh; well that's one theory." Said Sam. "But it would also mean he needed new system lords and he needed Vala again to incubate his young. But there's something else we're missing. I can feel it."

"Ok, Daniel? Radioed Sam.

"Yeah?"

"Try and find a room with the symbol of the moon and eye attached to it. I think that may be a clue to where they might be. I have a hunch that Ra is about to unleash a powerful weapon and maybe wipe out us in the process." Stated Sam.

"Ok Sam. We'll continue to search. We'll let you know if we find anything. Daniel out."

"Well Sam." Said Jack. "Where do we go from here?"

"I think we are on the right track Jack. I just need to concentrate on finding that room. I think it might be the key to why Whitted or Ra may be working together."

"That little Weasel planned on taking over NID I bet, maybe even SGC. That really would of put Woosley in a pinch and probably oust him out of his position as well."

"Jack, I know we're close. My insides tell me that we have to find this room fast. I don't know, but I have a feeling we are all in danger. Not just us, but the whole galaxy."

Daniel, Teal'c and Mitchell were scanning for more rooms reflecting any of the moon and eye symbols, and found several that were separate, but none together as one. Daniel had a queasy feeling in the pit of his stomach that Vala was again host to Quetesh. He had seen how Vala struggled to die because of her incubation down on the planet. But now things were different. He was trying keep his feelings hidden about Vala and because she was safe on the ship, he had hoped to help Sam bring Vala out of despair. But once again Vala was being held helpless as a host and now it even crossed his mind that she may be beyond help in removing Quetesh a second time. Sam had been the one to finally give Vala some hope that she could overcome what had happened to her. He had never seen Vala's confidence so broken and shredded, that now he wished he could see her wide open smile teasing him about the day's events. He had an urgency to find Vala and he wanted to kill Quetesh now, as much as Sam did. Daniel continued his search.

Jack watched Sam search every room, looking for something to give her hope of finding Vala. He realized she was more worried about Vala than a secret powerful weapon that Ra may have access to. Jack felt responsible for his people and especially his friends. Now he felt like he was running out of time to save them and Vala. Whitted had pulled a fast one and if Whitted or Ra succeeded he could easily kill his entire team and put the blame on him for screwing up this mission. Matter of fact, Jack thought, he could wipe out the Prometheus and allies and leave no evidence behind that he was the traitor. If this weapon had Sam worried, then he knew to listen to his scientific expert. This woman had blown up the sun to save earth from a Gou'ald threat from Anubis. If there was anyone he had total faith in, it was Samantha Carter. He had other reasons too. Sam was important to him more ways than one. He was nearly out of his mind when she was left behind on the planet and knowing he almost blown her out of the stars made him shiver slightly at almost loosing Sam.

Sam was everything to him and more, and even trying to hide his feelings from his friends about her had been more stressful with Whitted wanting to court martial her. He loved her tenacity for finding out how things worked, whether it be some ZPM unit calibration or something as simple as finding a symbol to help her friend. Sam cared, and that's one of the things Jack loved about her. She wouldn't hesitate for a minute to give her life to save others and sometimes that was a detriment in their job. He cared too much for Sam to let her fail on this mission and for anything happen to her or the others. No, he had a mission too; he had Whitted to punish for putting his team and especially Sam thru anymore scrutiny. His mission was to make sure Whitted and Ra would never leave this planet alive.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I love feedback and there are still some twist coming up. So go ahead, make my day. hehehe 


	23. Chapter 23

Ra had forgotten the time frame of controlling Whitted. He was slowly taking back control and Ra surmised he was without Naquadah to strengthen his will. Ra could not afford for Whitted to ruin his plans now.

"RA; Vala Mol Doran what are you doing he………………..

"My Lord Ra, what is happening to you? Quetesh had seen Ra waiver and the host voice pushed to the forefront.

Whitted was sweating profusely. He stumbled towards the bed and slightly collapsed. "I am here my Queen, I am here. I'm afraid we must wait for our playtime. I must release you and I must activate my weapon. Come, we have much to prepare."

Ra had gained controlled of Whitted and cut Quetesh from the bed post. "Come, I must reach the _EYE. _Assemble our remaining slaves and meet me in the chamber of Horus. Our destiny awaits my Queen."

* * *

There was a deep feeling of dread in her mind. She sat huddled tightly in a corner, a washed with nothingness for company. Where was everyone? Her friends, her home, why was she in this place again? Why was everything so blank? Why was she so afraid of coming out? She could feel herself losing her mind, her memories being pushed back. No, no she thought. I will not let this happen again. I know who I am. I know who cares for me. I will not let them treat me this way. 

Quetesh was being followed by Akar and several slaves holding Zats. The hidden corridors underground the fortress echoed with their footsteps towards the Chamber of Horus. Quetesh stopped in her tracks. She felt something coming to the forefront of her mind.

"No, no you will not come unless summoned. No, stop this you feeble creature."

Akar approached his Quetesh. "Is there something wrong my Queen?"

"Silence fool. You have no reason for concern. Go meet your lord in the Chamber, I will follow shortly. There is something I must attend to."

Akar knew better than question Quetesh's command. He continued on to the Chamber in hopes that his Queen would soon follow.

After leaving her sight, Quetesh fell against the walls, struggling to control her mind and body.

"Stay down my pet. You are not released from my power. Stay down I say."

_No, no, I will not let you do this to me. I am Vala Mol Doran. I am Vala Mol Doran. I am Vala Mol Doran_

"Stop I say. I command you to stop this futile attempt to control me. I am Quetesh and you will do my will."

_No, no, you will not control me. I am not going to let you harm my friends. You will not use me again._

Quetesh was sweating, trying to push Vala's sub conscious back into place. It was a push and pull ordeal that was weakening her. She had to gain control, she needed Naquadah. Quetesh finally gained control back and headed to another secret room for Naquadah. She had forgotten that she had not taken any nourishment from the Naquadah since arriving back at the planet. She had to gain her control over her pet or her Lords plans would be ruined.

**SOMEWHERE IN THE FORTRESS**

"Teal'c, Mitchell, look here. The symbols of the moon seem to be a guide along these walls." Said Daniel.

Teal'c interjected. "What does that man Daniel Jackson?"

"Yeah Jackson. Care to enlighten us to why that's particularly interesting to you?"

"It's like a hidden trail. It's not even noticeable unless you're looking for it. I've got to tell Sam."

"Sam."

"Yes Daniel."

"Sam, I think I've found something. There are walls here with moon symbols that extend down the corridor. I think you should look for that and see if it hooks up with a single eye and see if it leads into a trail along the wall. I have a hunch these two symbols will meet up and then form as one."

"Right. I do see some eye symbols and……………YES. Your right Daniel; there seems to be a path along the walls with Ra's eye. The General and I will follow and hope this pans out. Sam out."

Jack turned to Sam smirking. "You know, Daniel lives to be right all the time."

"Yes, but he had a good teacher." Sam smiling at Jack and then turning towards the wall following the eye symbols."

"Smart assess. Everyone on my team is a smart ass. I'm sure glad Teal'c is just noble." Jack smiled and followed Sam down the corridor.

Sam knew Daniel was on to something. If they had a chance to find Vala, this was one of their first clues. Jack was watching Sam's back, trying to figure out a way to stop Whitted once they found him. He could easily shoot him after what he did to Sam and take Vala hostage. He had radioed the Captain of the Prometheus to get the personnel and allies off the planet, because of a remote chance of a powerful weapon that could wipe them all out. Jack wasn't taking any chances and it was enough that his own team would have to find Whitted and Ra and hopefully escape with their lives. Jack never underestimated his enemy or his team's ability to get out of any situation. But this was like finding a needle in a haystack. But Sam was good at finding needles. He hope she'd find this one as soon as possible.

"Jack look. This symbol of the moon it's changed, it seem bigger somehow."

"I thought we were following Ra's eye?"

"But that's it. Ra's eye is changing into a moon. I can't explain it, but it looks like it's expanding into something bigger. Wait, I hear something. On the other side of this wall."

Sam and Jack heard a movement of what sounded like a wall moving. Both of them scrambled to a darker side of the corridor. They crouched down to stay hidden and they heard footsteps coming towards them. Jack and Sam had their guns ready to fire, just in case. The torches in the corridor illuminated a figure faintly coming towards them. It was Vala.

Sam leapt up in front of her. "STOP. I know it's you Quetesh. Let Vala go."

Jack stood up and was right beside Sam. His Zat aimed at Vala. "You heard the woman, let Vala go."

"Oh, really. I will kill her if you persist on this petty action. Would you like me to make her scream in pain? She's my pet and I will do as I wish with her."

"I'm warning you Quetesh. I can kill you and find a sarcophagus to bring her back." Sam was dead serious. She knew what Quetesh was capable of doing and she rather kill her right now on the spot than have Quetesh torture Vala.

_No, no, I __won't stay__ down. __You will not control me. I feel my friends. They've come for me. No, no._

Quetesh swayed and felt herself once again being pushed down. Sam and Jack looked perplexed at what was on Quetesh's face. It was fear. Finally after a few moments Quetesh stood up pressed against the wall. Jack raised his Zat to fire.

"Sa….Sam. You're here? Sam, you've got to kill me. I don't know how long I can hold her."

Sam's face lit up with fear and recognition. She knew this was Vala talking this time.

"No, No Vala. I won't let you die like this." Sam put her gun down by her side and reached for Vala and hugged her. "I won't let her take you this way. Fight her Vala. Fight her. Whitted has been taken over by Ra and they're trying to find some kind of weapon. Can you help us?"

Vala was sweating and weak, trying to hold onto her mind. "Th…….the corridor of the hidden wall. I can ……..can activate the wall to the hidden corridor. I……….I can't be allowed to live Sam. She's too strong."

"NO, you listen to me; LISTEN. We are going to stop Ra and Whitted. Show us quick where you came out from. I promise Vala, I won't leave you behind again. "

"None of us will." Said Jack. Jack knew this was tearing Sam apart. Vala, Sam's friend knew that Quetesh was her host and she was willing to sacrifice her life to stop her.

"Co……..come." Vala wearingly showed Jack and Sam where the corridor was. Vala was struggling to push Quetesh down in her mind. Quetesh had a strong will and she had felt her sub conscious fighting for her sanity.

"The……..there. I – I don't remember much. They want to incubate me again for their young. I- I can't do that. I'd rather die than have those maniacs have me……me again. Sam, please. I'm begging you. Please destroy me."

Before Sam could say anything Jack Zatted Vala. Vala fell unconscious to the floor.

"JACK, WHY………………

"We'll come back for her later Sam. We've got to stop Ra and Whitted. We won't leave her behind; I promise. Put a marker on her and have her beamed up to the ship. Have her held in restraints until we get back. At least she'll be safe and we can concentrate on stopping Ra."

Sam understood that Jack had a mission to stop Ra at all cost. She was still worried for Vala that Quetesh was still trying to control her and the very thought of Vala still wanting to die, unnerved her.

"You're right Jack. I'm sorry. I was ………………

"No need for being sorry Sam. She's my friend too, ya know."

Jack made Sam smile slightly. Sam placed a marker on Vala and she was immediately beamed aboard the Prometheus. Sam left strict instructions to have Vala heavily sedated and restrained. No one, without the General's strict permission was to harm or interrogate her. Sam relieved that Vala was safe, continued on their mission. Jack contacted Mitchell that Vala was safe and on board the Prometheus. Daniel sighed with relief, continued his search for hidden rooms.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I will have up another for today. More twist to come. Muwahahahah. I know, evil. Reviews and feedback welcomed. 


	24. Chapter 24

Akar and the other slaves entered the Chamber of Horus. Ra was waiting for Quetesh to enter before the slaves. When he didn't see her enter, he was immediately suspicious.

"Where is my Queen Akar?" Slightly angry that that Akar was not protecting his Queen.

"She said she had something to attend to Lord Ra and commanded me to continue to the Chamber."

Ra closed his eyes and tried to feel Quetesh's presence. He could not feel her.

"Something is not right. The Queen is not in the fortress. You fool; how could you have left her unguarded?"

Akar was now prostrating himself before Ra, and the slaves followed suit. He knew Ra could punish or kill him for leaving his Queen unprotected.

"I am sorry Lord Ra. My Queen had commanded me and I obeyed. But, she seemed distracted for a minute talking to, I believe the host. I was concerned for her and she informed me to continue here to serve you."

Akar thought if he kept Ra distracted to Quetesh's problem, them he may not punish him. Ra contemplated killing Akar and the rest, but he was short on slaves and he needed them for protection.

"Your God is merciful Akar. You followed your Queens instructions, as you should. You will not be punished this time. But if you fail me now, you forfeit your life."

"Thank you Lord Ra. I will not fail you. What is your command?"

"Find your Queen, leave two slaves with me. Do not fail me Akar or there are others that will take your place."

"As you command Lord Ra." Akar bowed and took the rest of the slaves with him. Akar let out a sigh of relief, but knew if he failed, his life was over.

**THE CORRIDORS OF THE FORTRESS**

Sam and Jack continued now down the hidden corridors where Vala had shown them. Both crept with stealth toward a lightly lit path. Jack had tried to radio Mitchell and let them know where they were. They could no longer communicate after entering the hallway and hoped that Daniel could find a way in.

Jack took point and stopped midway down the hall and held his hand up and signaled Sam with hand signals. "Hold it Carter. I thought I heard something." Pointing down the hall. Before Sam could answer him, they were both Zatted and fell unconscious. Sam and Jack were dragged into the Chamber and thrown before Ra's temporary throne.

Ra was becoming angry for being disturbed in the Chamber. "Akar, what is the meaning of this intrusion? Have you found my Queen?"

"My Lord Ra, this woman was here before and tried to retrieve our Queen while she was incubating. I believe she may know where our Queen is."

"I recognize this woman and this man. This is Colonel Carter and General O'Neill. We were aboard their ship and restrained with my old host. Tie them to the post and wake them." Commanded Ra.

Ra was about to make an example of the one's who captured him and Quetesh. As the slaves tied Sam and Jack to the post. Ra revealed another hidden room. Two solid stone walls retracted to the side. Another wall was revealed with the symbols of the Sun and Ra's eye underneath one another. The wall was guilded in solid Gold and underneath the symbols arose a panel from the floor. Ra pushed a sequence and the stones began to move up and down as if in sequence. He turned his attentions back to Sam and Jack and nodded his head to Akar to wake them. Cold water was thrown on both and Sam and Jack immediately were conscious. They both looked around confused at where they were and then they saw Whitted.

Akar smacked Jack across the face, hard. Jack looked back with steel resolve, saying nothing. Sam was trying to break loose of her binds without anyone noticing. Jack looked over to Sam.

"Are you alright Carter?"

"Yes Sir. I'm fine."

"I think not Col Carter. Where is my Queen?" Sam didn't answer. Akar hit her hard in the stomach. Sam felt like she was kicked by a mule and doubled over in pain.

"ANSWER OUR LORD RA, WHEN SPOKEN TO." Shouted Akar.

Sam coughed roughly trying to breathe and recover from the punch. Jack raised up and the slaves push him harder against the post.

"Leave her alone you animal. You want your Queen, then you'll have to be nice."

Whitted stepped closer to Jack and then looked back to Sam. "You care about this woman; don't you Gen O'Neill? I can see it in your eyes. They do not lie. Maybe she will be my new Queen. I think she would be well to incubate my young."

Jack was trying to control his anger and keep Whitted away from Sam. "I said you want your Queen then we can make a deal."

"What could you possibly make a deal for O'Neill? I have what I need right here in front of me. My Queen is who I say is Queen. Quetesh understands this. We must make sacrifices to fit our needs. Watch O'Neill as you will see why I am a God." Ra grinned and turned back to the golden wall. Above the Chamber the ceiling opened to reveal the sky. Ra set again in motion the stones on the panel. The wall moved forward and positioned under the opening in the ceiling. Once forward the wall extended upward like a pinnacle. There was a loud hum and energy so bright burst through, upward into the atmosphere into the stars. The beam from the planet struck an allied ship and exploded and then expanded outward to the other ships nearby, and they exploded.

**PROMETHEUS**

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Commanded the Captain."

"It came from the planet Captain." Stated the Lieutenant.

"Get us out of range, NOW."

"Yes Sir."

"Contact Gen O'Neill, and get the rest of the ships away from the planets atmosphere"

"Yes Sir."

**HORUS CHAMBER**

"What have you done Whitted? Jack demanded.

"That my dear O'Neill was a warning. I purposely missed your precious ship. I know you have my Queen O'Neill. I can target any planet in the known galaxy and any ship attacking. This fortress is my personal ship. I can wipe your entire planet out of existence. That's what you're Tau'ri, Whitted wanted most. The power to threaten any planet or any country. He needed me to find this weapon and he thought he could control me. You Tau'ri are just as hungry for power as we are. He would wipe your entire existence out and return to earth to rule, along with me for the ride. I am Ra, God, Lord and Master over all I see."

Sam watched as Ra gloated over this weapon. Now she and Jack knew what Whitted was up to. He was going to blackmail the President and take over and probably blackmail and extort anything he wanted from any culture and planet and use the Stargate as his platform to terrorize the galaxy. Sam couldn't believe the pure magnitude of power this weapon omitted. They had come up against powerful alien technology before, but never with this intensity.

Ra moved over to Sam and grabbed her face. "Now O'Neill, what do you have to offer me for Col Carter's life?

* * *

A/N: Sorry I updated a little later than I wanted. Reviews and Feedback are welcomed. 


	25. Chapter 25

Sam watched as Ra gloated over this weapon. Now she and Jack knew what Whitted was up to. He was going to blackmail the President and take over and probably blackmail and extort anything he wanted from any culture and planet and use the Stargate as his platform to terrorize the galaxy. Sam couldn't believe the pure magnitude of power this weapon omitted. They had come up against powerful alien technology before, but never with this intensity.

Ra moved over to Sam and grabbed her face. "Now O'Neill, what do you have to offer me for Col Carter's life?

* * *

Jack had to stall for time until Teal'c and Daniel could find them. He had to keep Ra off balanced. He could see Sam knew it too.

"We can negotiate to have Quetesh back." Stated Jack, with Sam looking surprised at his answer.

"Why should I believe you O'Neill? Questioned RA.

"I'm sure Quetesh is quite taken with her host, not to mention she has the Naquadah in her body to produce more of your little family."

"Sir, you can't. Vala is no slave to anyone. You can't let……………………. Ra slapped Sam across the face before she could finish.

Jack was physically angry for Ra hurting Sam, but he had to keep Sam safe, and his alternate goal was to stall for time. Ra definitely wanted Quetesh back and now that he had his ship, they could play with Vala all they wanted.

"I could easily take Quetesh from you O'Neill; I don't really need your permission. I have the means to make them give her to me and I have you and Col Carter as my prisoners."

Jack knew he was right. He was running out of cards to play. He had one more though.

"One; they would rather destroy their ship than give up their own prized prisoner, two; I would be more valuable to you as host. Think about it, Whitted isn't exactly a woman's man, and his body is out of shape. Do you honestly want to stay in his body for all eternity? Take me instead and I can easily have Vala transferred and you can let Col Carter go."

"No, Sir, you can't." Sam knew Jack had a plan, but being host to Ra, was _not_ something she expected. Sam was looking around secretly to see if Teal'c and Daniel would come rushing in to save them.

Ra had to seriously contemplate what O'Neill was offering. Ra had to look at Whitted's body and O'Neill, who had a warrior physique, strong and intelligent. And he was the leader of this massive force in space. Ra looked at his options and decided almost immediately.

"I accept O'Neill. I tire of this Tau'ri. He is most disgusting and I had no other choice. What this creature offered me is now unacceptable. I have control once more and do not need him. Untie O'Neill and prepare him for my transfer. You may kill this other creature, Whitted."

"No, no, Sir. You can't. You don't know what you're saying. Take me; take me instead as your Queen. Let him go, let him go." Sam pleas fell on deaf ears. The untied Jack and placed him on the floor, holding him down. Jack didn't even struggle. He had hoped that Daniel and Teal'c were on their way and give him enough time to save Sam. He knew once Ra entered his body as host, he may not have control, but at least Sam would be alive.

"What about Col Carter? I want her released. Only I can convince them to release Quetesh unharmed, or you'll never see your Queen again." Said Jack.

"Once my Queen has been released, then I will let Col Carter go, not before. At this point, you have no choice O'Neill. Prepare him now."

Akar relished in his Lord about to take over the galaxy and even more so, taking over a new host. Akar and his men held Jack down as he tried to struggle free, knowing that Sam was still in trouble. Whitted walked over laid down beside Jack. Sam was screaming to stop what was about to happen. She feared that if Ra takes Jack as host, then he will use General O'Neill's knowledge about SGC and all military factions on earth. Jack had so much Intel that his security clearance was off the charts. Not only that, she surmised that once Ra had Vala back, he would kill them anyway. He had this new weapon, and there was nothing to stop him. It seemed like everything went into slow motion. Jack could hear that eerie noise that the Gou'ald snake makes, just before they enter a host. He struggled hard, but saw the snake emerge from Whitted's neck. It crawled onto Jacks chest if taunting him, before he entered his body. Akar couldn't help smile at what was about to happen. He knew that he would become Ra's, new Prime and in control of his new army once the Tau'ri were taken over. Ra could see the fear in Jack's eyes and wanted to savor the moment. But he knew this was not the time yet. He slithered off Jack's chest and embedded himself into Jack's neck, entering his body for control. Jack squirmed and coughed, feeling like his back was on fire. He could feel Ra taking over and tried to fight his control. Jack closed his eyes tightly, trying to think on why he had agreed to this in the first place. Then all too briefly his memory of what was going on left him. Jack's body stiffened and he convulsed for a few minutes. His body went limp and Akar and his men let go. Jack opened his eyes and the glowed that horrible red glow that Sam knew was Ra.

Ra stood up and looked at his new host. He turned and smiled an evil smile at Sam. He looked down at Whitted's body and saw it shaking. When the body stopped, Whitted opened his eyes. He looked around to see he was not where he should be. The first thing he saw was Col Carter tied to a post. He slowly moved to stand up and felt ill and threw up. He was breathing hard and trying to regain his balance. He finally looked around to see General O'Neill standing and smiling at him with glowing eyes.

"No, No. What's happened? I…….I'm no longer a host. RA?………….RA?…………. Where………What's going on?

* * *

A/N: I know, I know. It's a little short, but I have two - 3 more chapters I need to re construct. More is coming. Feedback and reviews are welcomed. 


	26. Chapter 26

Ra stood up and looked at his new host. He turned and smiled an evil smile at Sam. Whitted opened his eyes. He looked around to see he was not where he should be. The first thing he saw was Col Carter tied to a post. He slowly moved to stand up and felt ill and threw up. He was breathing hard and trying to regain his balance. He finally looked around to see General O'Neill standing and smiling at him with glowing eyes.

"No, no. What's happened? I……I 'm no longer a host. RA?...RA?...Where?...What's going on?"

Ra in Jacks body walked over to Whitted and grabbed him by the throat. Ra thought about how strong this body was, and glad he did discard Whitted.

"You honestly thought I would work for _you? _I am Ra, Lord of all that I conquer. You disgust me Tau'ri. I only allowed you think that I needed you. Did you honestly think I didn't know what your plans where?"

Whitted was gasping for air. Jack was strong, and with his own Gou'ald strength, he was formidable. "I have some interesting plans for you Tau'ri. Tie him to the post."

Ra's slaves immediately obeyed. Whitted was shaking physically. He thought he held all the cards. He didn't even remember being taken over or even where he was at this point. Sam looked at Whitted from her tied position and glared.

"Sucks being totally helpless to do anything about your situation, huh?"

Whitted just sneered back. He hated to be outwitted and now his plans were out the window. Sam couldn't even look at him long. He had put her and her friends in harms way, kidnapped Vala, betrayed his country and the whole human race, but was about to blackmail the entire galaxy for what? Sam thought, for a chance at the ultimate weapon and power.

_Your deserve everything Ra's going to do to you. You have no ideal, what pain is until you're on the receiving end, Whitted. _

Sam almost felt sorry for the man, but after what he was planning, Sam felt sympathy for only a few minutes, then it was gone. Sam was hoping that Daniel and Teal'c would find her and somehow, remove Ra from Jack. She knew Jack was trying to buy time, but if Ra continued to concentrate on getting Quetesh back, maybe he would forget about Daniel and Teal'c still on board this ship.

Ra moved over to the ships console and activated the viewer. He contacted the Prometheus.

"Captain of the Prometheus. This is General O'Neill. We have Whitted in custody, however, there seems to be a complication. Quetesh seems to be inside Vala, and we need her ringed over for removal of the symbiote. It seems that there is a process aboard this ship to remove the symbiote safely."

"What about that weapon that wiped out the allied ships? Who fired upon us? Asked the Captain.

"Whitted found a weapon onboard this ship. My team has since restrained him. We don't have enough time to explain, but the longer we wait, then Vala may die."

"Understood General, we just need to prep her, while she's unconscious. Do we need to send any more personnel to assist you?"

"No Captain, we have everything we need. Contact me when she is ready."

"Yes Sir." The Captain had no reason, not to believe General O'Neill. He prepared to ring Vala over to the alien ship.

"What are you planning to do Ra? We had a deal? Whitted was squirming.

"You are in no position to negotiate anything Tau'ri. When my Queen returns, I plan on letting her do what she does best. Torture is only her second best talent, you were about to experience her first. To bad, the sarcophagus will bring you back, when she tires of playing with you and it will be a long time, before she likes using it."

"Wha…….what, NO. You can't. I……….I released you. Without me, you would have been locked up for study, like that frozen symbiote I switched with you. I DID EVERTHING FOR YOU TO SURVIVE." His pleas fell on deaf ears.

Sam now knew how Whitted was able to deceive everyone. This was the proof Jack needed. Now she was helpless to help Jack, Vala and herself. Now she needed a plan to keep Jack/Ra occupied.

"General O'Neill; Vala Mol Doran is ready for transport."

"Thank you Captain. Please stay in orbit. I will be contacting you soon." Ra smiled to himself. He couldn't believe how easy it was to take out his enemy.

Vala was wrapped in an infirmary blanket and still unconscious. "Take my Queen to our quarters and tie and gag the Whitted creature there also. When my Queen awakes, she will know what to do."

"NO, NO. STOP, YOU NEED ME. STOP……..AHHH"

Akar slapped Whitted and gagged him. He obeyed his master and carried out his orders immediately.

Sam could see it starting to be hopeless. If Daniel and Teal'c were close, there would be a good chance to take Ra out. She was in deep thought when Ra approached her and bent down, face to face.

"Col Carter, it seems I have my Queen back, I have a new host and ah, yes, your friends are still on board looking for you and General O'Neill. Maybe I should go find them?"

Sam swallowed hard, knowing now Daniel and Teal'c were now being baited for a trap, from their friend.

"I don't know what…………………..

"Do not play games with me Colonel Carter. You forget, I know, what O'Neill knows. I know a lot more than he ever let on, about you also."

Sam tried not to show any reaction, but it was difficult, looking into Jacks face and eyes. She knew it was Ra, but the fact that he was in Jack's body, didn't make it easier for her to hide her emotions.

"Now, I must show my good act of faith. I said I would let you go, once I had my Queen back. I don't want to disappoint you."

Ra returned to the consul to contact the Prometheus. "Captain of the Prometheus. I have one request."

"Yes General O'Neill."

"I no longer need your assistance." With that final word, Ra powered up his ship and the weapon. The next thing Sam saw was a bright light emitting from the ship. It tore the Prometheus apart.

_NO……….NO. This can't be happening. _

Sam was in shock. Ra had destroyed hundreds of innocent people and tricked them into believing that Jack O'Neill was in charge. She put her head down trying not to show the pain she felt inside. The tears that were unbidden, the sorrow of not being able to do nothing, while her friends were about to be captured or worse. Ra turned to Col Carter, reveling in her pain.

"You see Col Carter. I kept my promise. I released you from suffering their fate. I am a most generous God and yet, no harm has come to you. I would think you would show me a little consideration. After all, if it wasn't for your Tau'ri Whitted from being so _ambitious_, you and the rest of your friends would not be in this situation.

Sam didn't say anything. She starred Ra down, trying not to let Jack's face influence her. Ra was smiling Jack's smile, only noticeable to Sam. Right now, she hated this Gou'ald for everything that had happened. If she had to tear the symbiote from Jack's body, she would if she didn't know it would kill Jack.

"Well, no matter. I leave you to ponder your future as my slave Col Carter. I'm sure my Queen and I will have much to consider what we will do with you and Vala. We may even let your soon to be captured friends watch. After all, it's not everyday you are handed the Universe."

* * *

A/N: Ok, here's another one. Reviews and feedback are welcomed. 


	27. Chapter 27

Daniel and Teal'c had felt through the corridors trying to find the symbols of the _eye _and _moon_ as one. Teal'c heard movement and stopped and hid in the shadows, along with Daniel. As they watched from their hidden cove, Daniel noticed someone was carrying a blanket or rug, and then they saw Whitted struggling and then knocked out. When he saw who it was, Teal'c had to hold him back from giving away their position.

_Vala? They have Vala back on this planet? Why….? What…..? Whitted?_

Daniel thought to himself, this can't be good. He wanted to follow and see where they were taking Vala and Whitted. Teal'c agreed, but wanted to check in with Gen O'Neill to make sure they knew, they were on the trail of Vala and Whitted.

"Gen O'Neill, we have spotted Vala back on the planet. Are you and Col Carter close to finding the weapon? Radioed Teal'c.

"No Teal'c, but Whitted has been taken prisoner. We don't know how they got Vala. Follow them and Carter and I will check back later; O'Neill out."

"Great, let's go Teal'c." Said Daniel anxiously.

"Something is wrong Daniel Jackson."

"Yeah, right. Vala and Whitted have been captured. Let's go."

"No, that is not what I meant. Col Carter would have followed Vala and Gen O'Neill would follow Whitted to see where Ra would be taken. Ra is the key to finding the weapon. If they have Whitted, then Ra would not be treated as such."

"Wait, you're right. But Jack said; he knew they had Whitted. Those are Ra's obvious slaves. Why would………………..

"Oh, my God Teal'c. That means Whitted is no longer his host. Then who……..who is?"

"That remains to be determined Daniel Jackson. But I believe we may have a way of finding out."

"Gen O'Neill, Daniel Jackson has fallen and broken his ankle. I will leave him in the hallway and follow Vala and Whitted."

"Right; we'll come get him. Carter will continue to find the weapon. O'Neill out."

**WEAPONS CHAMBER**

"This seems to be going quite well Col Carter. Your friends will be in my hands soon. Now Col Carter lets see what your Commander found so enticing."

Ra had an evil grin on his face. Sam was shocked to see he was taking off his uniform. He was headed toward her and Sam knew that look from disturbing men in her life that he was going to attack her against her will. Sam was struggling to free herself, when she heard a familiar weapon firing. Ra went down in front of Sam out cold.

"Teal'c? Daniel? Where did you guys come from?"

Teal'c interjected. "We suspected that Ra had switched host from the way Whitted was treated. Ra would never have been treated so roughly. Are you alright Col Carter?"

"Yeah, we noticed you were tied up. I don't think Ra would be tied up struggling to get away from Jack." Said Daniel.

"I'm fine now that you two are here. How did you find me? Wait, I bet you used the locator chip in our arms."

"Yep, Teal'c's ideal."

"Jack was trying to save me, by offering himself to be a host."

"Now why would Jack do………..never mind." Huffed Daniel.

After untying Sam, she informed them of what happened and that Ra destroyed the Prometheus. She also informed them of Quetesh waking and torturing Whitted until he begged for death.

"We have to take this ship and shut down his weapon. But Vala's in trouble. I don't know if she wakes up, that it will be to pleasant for her. The last time I spoke with Jack, he said she was in bad shape and asking for me. This may be too much for her if she finds she's back in Quetesh's clutches."

"Sam you're probably the only one to dismantle the weapon. Jack's going to be out for awhile, until we can get him back to SGC to remove the symbiote. We can find Vala the same way we did you."

Find her Daniel. I can handle Ra. I don't want Vala to go through anymore of Quetesh's sick games."

"We'll find her Sam. I promise."

* * *

A/N: I know it's short, but my brain felt like mush this weak and the muses just were no help. So, feedback and reviews are welcomed. 


	28. Chapter 28

Screams from a man echoed down the corridor. They were intermittent, yet they were there. In the room stood Quetesh, using her ribbon device on Whitted and other tools of her slow torture. Whitted was bleeding from several ribbon cuts and spitting up blood for lack of taking in a breathe. Quetesh was unrelenting. Akar was enjoying every minute of the Tau'ri being tortured by his Queen. He thought this particular Tau'ri to be weak and stupid to keep alive. He had betrayed his Lord and Master Ra and believed he deserved every torture his Queen could device.

"So you thought you could deceive my Lord and me, by taking over this galaxy and betray your own kind? How bold and yet how pitiful. Do you think it was fun deceiving my Lord?" Taunted Quetesh.

She used the ribbon device and then allowed Akar and the other slaves to cut and burn him everywhere within an inch of his life. It had been a long time since she tortured anyone and now that she had Vala's body, she relished in keeping Vala once again sublime to her ministrations for being cruel. Whitted keeping Vala's mind sedated didn't help her situation. It kept her weak, making it almost impossible for her to fight for her consciousness. Sam was able to break through, but without Sam's voice to anchor too, Vala felt lost, alone and abandoned once again. When Vala fought Quetesh's presense in helping Sam find the weapon, she at least had a little hope. But now she was back again in Quetesh's hands and felt there was no hope left, than to just give in.

Whitted was quivering, trying to plea for his life. "Plll………please…………..no………..no mor………more."

"Pathetic, you would have not stood so long in my past reign. You are not worthy to live, even as a slave. Put him in the sarcophagus again. I want to play more."

Whitted's eyes went wide and his face a little paler. He was thrown in the sarcophagus many times and once again, and again, Quetesh tortured him far more badly than he could imagine. He couldn't believe his plan for domination was over. He couldn't believe he was used and just thrown away for O'Neill. He had planned on disgracing O'Neill and his entire team and keeping Vala for himself. But something went terribly wrong and he still couldn't believe he was the one being punished. He wanted to die, and he did, but once again Quetesh brought him back from that final rest, to torture him until he begged for mercy and still Quetesh would laugh at his pleas.

"Nnnnnnnnooooooooo, noooo, nnnnnooooooooo." Whitted was dragged once again to Quetesh and her torture began once again.

Sam watched Jack's face as he lay unconscious and tied up. She kept her Zat gun handy just in case Jack somehow tried to escape. Her heart was tearing at her, knowing that Ra was inside Jack and he sacrificed himself just to save her. Now she had to see that he stayed alive to remove Ra, and if they did successfully, then Jack would have to deal with destroying the Prometheus and all its crew under Ra's control. Not something Sam wanted to remember, knowing it was mostly because of Ra's sick sense of keeping her, that the ship was destroyed. Sam realized she had to stay focused. Jack was in the equation, but Vala was too. Her friend had been through so much and now she was back on this ship with Quetesh probably controlling her once again. She thought how would she get thru to her friends once Teal'c and Daniel found her, let alone get Ra's weapon deactivated and fly them safely back home and then keep her friends alive in doing so. This weighed heavy on her shoulders and she was up to it, it just kept nagging at her that this was something that Jack was use to carrying, not her. As she looked one more time at Ra, she continued to dismantle the weapon.

Daniels's located Vala's chip, and where she was located was not difficult to find. As Teal'c and Daniel followed to the location, they heard screams from what sounded like a man. To Teal'c it was nothing new to hear such screams, but to Daniel, they sounded inhuman. They both kept to the shadows and stopped once they saw two Jaffa warriors outside the entrance. This was also the same entrance that was emitting the screams. They suspected that Whitted was finally under Quetesh's torture and to Daniel this meant that Vala was not in control.

Daniels whispered to Teal'c. "Once we get in there Teal'c, I don't know, where going to have to be careful not to harm Quetesh, or we could kill Vala."

"Understood Daniel Jackson." Just as they were about to move, they heard something move behind them. They fell back into the shadows and waited to see who or what was behind them. Teal'c grabbed the form, swiftly and silently, trying not to draw attention of the guards.

"Mmmmm, what……..

"Col Mitchell, did I harm you?"

"Just my pride Teal'c. Where have you two been?"

"We found Sam and Jack. They were captured and now Ra has Jack. We rescued Sam and she's trying to dissemble the weapon. They've got Vala back and now she's under Quetesh's control."

"Man, I missed a lot. I tried to reach the Prometheus and there's nothing but static."

"Ra destroyed the ship Col Mitchell with this ships powerful weapon."

"That bastard. How are we going to get off this planet and save Vala? Did you say ship Teal'c?"

"Yes, this whole fortress is a ship."

"We are actually not on the planet anymore." Said Daniel. "First things first. We need to get in there and take Vala back."

"I followed the screaming to here. I figured it was you guys. What's the plan Jackson?"

"I'm making it up as I go. First draw the guards away from the door. I don't want Quetesh alerted to what's going on and then we get inside."

"You sound more and more like Jack everyday Jackson."

"Indeed."

"Well, when he wakes up, I'll remind him you said that. Come on."

* * *

A/N: I finally had a chance to update, after the Champagne wore off. So more coming soon. 


	29. Chapter 29

"Sam,? Sam, is that you? He's trying to control me even more. I……I can't hold on."

"Sir? Jack is that you?" Sam asked being cautious.

"Yeah Sam. I'm able to speak now. You knocked Ra out. I…..I have control for a little while. How's our situation?"

"The usual." Said Sam, bending down to Jack, but not too close.

"That bad, huh? What's old snake eyes been up to while I was out?"

"Ra……….Ra destroyed the Prometheus Sir. All of the crew are dead."

Jack hung his head. "Damn……I'd kill him if he weren't inside me. Where's everyone else?"

"Daniel and Teal'c went to find Vala, the same way they found me and you; by internal locators. I don't know where Cam is. I'm sure he'll catch up."

"Good; what's our status?"

"I'm trying to destroy the weapon. It's going to take awhile. I was …….

Sam fell to the floor unconscious. Ra had distracted Sam just enough to work one hand lose and hit her in the head.

"You Tau'ri are so trusting. That's why you will be easy to defeat. Ra was smiling now that he had Sam as his captive.

He dragged Sam over to his weapon and began undoing what Sam had started. He didn't care that Sam was bleeding from her head where he struck her. After several crystals had been reinserted, Ra tied Sam up and put in a course for earth. He figured no one would dare question the legendary General O'Neill as he approached the galaxy and their defenses. Now he had to find Quetesh and warn her that Col Carter's team was on their way to find her. Ra would have his own surprise waiting for the rest of SG1. He smiled to himself, while he left the room.

**QUETESH'S QUARTERS**

"Oh, now Tau'ri. Why do you whimper so? Death is not final until I say it is. You have much to learn. My Lord will have such fun. Oh, oh did you think he would just let me have all the fun. I love to hear you Tau'ri scream. It's so delicious when you finally realize you're dying and realize this may not be the final one." Quetesh slapped Whitted back into semi consciousness. She laughed at Whitted's pleading and continued to tear into him with her ribbon device.

Daniel, Teal'c and Mitchell approached Quetesh's doorway cautiously, hidden in the shadows of the corridor. Teal'c took aim and zatted both guards. They swiftly moved in to catch them, before they hit to floor. They didn't want any noise to alert Quetesh and her slaves inside.

"So what's the plan Jackson? How do we enter without alerting the snake Queen?" Asked Mitchell.

Daniel turned to Teal'c. "Teal'c; make like a guard and shout out like your stopping someone. When they come out, we'll shoot them."

Teal'c nodded and stood near the door. "LO A KREE."

Two slaves heard the shout and started towards the door. When they opened them, all 3 members were out cold. As the slaves lifted their staffs to shoot. Ra entered from the darkness with a smile. He had zatted them from behind.

Smiling evilly. "My Queen, I have three more for you to play with."

* * *

A/N: I know short. But more soon. Reviews and feedback are welcomed. 


	30. Chapter 30

Daniel turned to Teal'c. "Teal'c; make like a guard and shout out like your stopping someone. When they come out, we'll shoot them."

Teal'c nodded and stood near the door. "LO A KREE."

Two slaves heard the shout and started towards the door. When they opened them, all 3 members were out cold. As the slaves lifted their staffs to shoot. Ra entered from the darkness with a smile. He had zatted them from behind.

Smiling evilly. "My Queen, I have three more for you to play with."

* * *

Quetesh walked over to where the three men lay. She lifted up Daniels face from the floor and smiled up at Ra. She walked slinky to him and kissed him seductively.

"You always know what I like my husband. This will only add to my pleasure and fun. Now I must think of something special for all three of these creatures." Stated Quetesh. "Akar bind these new prisoners, I have work to do."

Akar and the slaves obeyed and were quite pleased with their Gods for providing them with soon to be, brief entertainment.

"I have another surprise for you my wife. Col Carter is now mine to deal with. I must return our ship to its altered course. Have fun my Queen; I will return to join you. We have much to accomplish in a short period of time. We have the Tau'ri planet to conquer and make them our slaves again." He kissed Quetesh's hand and smiled at what was to be in store for SG1.

**RA'S COMMAND CENTER**

Sam was beginning to stir. She shook her head slightly to shake out the cobwebs in her head. She focused and couldn't feel Jack in the room. With her having Naquadah in her blood and now Jack, it was easy to feel him, if he was around. Sam knew when Ra came back, she would probably be under his probing and if he put the weapon back together, she instinctively knew he was headed for earth. She surmised that no one would suspect Jack is a Gou'ald and with knowledge of passwords, he could easily infiltrate SGC and flush them out in space. Making up any story he wanted and take over. What scarred her the most, was Vala would be the incubator for their new Gou'ald larvae and it would be so easy to infiltrate the newly grown symbiotes into earth all over again. Ciaos she thought. Complete slavery for earth and anyone else that Ra deemed under his rule.

_I have to get out of this. If Ra is gone then Daniel and the guys will be in trouble. Ra could return anytime now. God, my head hurts. What did that maniac hit me with? God Jack, why did you __volunteer__ to be a host? This is not working out like we planned. I can't believe I fell for you act. Focus Sam, focus getting out of this._

**QUETESH'S CHAMBERS**

Daniel was the first to come around, Teal'c and then Mitchell. They couldn't move much and they could hear someone moaning loudly as if in extreme pain. All three men blinked to see Quetesh torturing Whitted. They couldn't believe he was still alive, yet they were not too sorry for what Quetesh was doing to him either.

"My Queen." Akesh interrupted. "The prisoners are awake. What is your bidding?

"I'm hungry from all this physicality. This creature tires me so." Quetesh purred. "Bring me sustenance and throw something over this creature Whitted. I tire of his face for awhile, then I think I will begin again. Then our prisoners can witness my Queenly talents."

Akesh left three guards for the prisoners and left. He knew the Naquadah supply was close and he knew that Quetesh had to be tiring without a fresh supply. He allowed himself to smile at the fate of the prisoner and then left as his Queen commanded.

"Ok, what the hell happened? Asked Mitchell.

"I believe we were ambushed Col Mitchell." Said Teal'c.

"I know that, but by whom. I didn't hear a thing. Jackson, this is your fault."

"Hey the plan was going fine. But………….well you know the rest. Now what happens?" Stated Daniel.

Quetesh was amused at the Tau'ri mystified at who zatted them. She watched them close, then all three men turned to see Quetesh walk over to them and then stand in front of Daniel. She seemed to hesitate and watch Daniel intently before speaking.

"You fools, this is the infamous SG1, pathetic. Even now, my King is about to unleash his power on earth and enslave your pathetic people for all eternity. Even I know, your people will not stop him. They will be trusting to one of their own. I will be glorified as Queen of your planet once again. My pet will be the instrument of birthing a new generation of Gou'ald."

Quetesh could see the anger in all their faces, but especially Daniel. She knew that from Vala's memories that Jackson had possible feelings for her, but never acted upon them.

"You know Dr. Jackson or should I call you, _My Daniel_." That got a definite rise out of Daniel and she knew it. She decided to push it further. "I know what your darling Vala likes Daniel. I feel we can be on first name bases now. I'm sure she loves the way my Lord strokes her when I'm there. She's quite the thrasher and biter when my husband gets going. He loves it when I'm there in her body and she can only feel him inside her. I can hear her deliciously scream out loud and there's nothing she can do about it. She is quite delicious to us both."

Daniel forget in a moment that he was still bound. "YOU BITCH. I'LL KILL YOU BOTH BEFORE I ALLOW YOU TO TOUCH HER AGAIN."

One of the guards struck Daniel hard across the face for speaking to Quetesh. "Dare you speak to our Queen in such a way. Remember you are in the presence of a Goddess."

Both Teal'c and Mitchell were not happy at what Quetesh was trying to do to Daniel, psyche, but it gave them enough of a distraction of the guards to work their bonds.

Thought Daniel was bleeding from his lips, he spoke again, with restrained anger. She is no Goddess. She is a Gou'ald who preys on innocent people. Vala is an innocent victim in all this, and the only thing your Queen is good for is being dead." Again the guard slapped Daniel. Quetesh laughed at Daniels words and walked back to Whitted who was still moaning in pain.

"Put this disturbing creature in the Sarchopogus and bring me this one." Pointing at Daniel. "Tie him to the post. I want his friends to see what I can do to their bodies, and guess what _My Daniel_ I'm going to allow Vala to watch every terrifying moment. My husband has truly given me a most gracious present."

**COMMAND CENTER**

Sam was almost free of her bonds. She could feel Jack nearby. She thought she would have more time, but it was running out. She continued to work her hands free. She could feel the blood oozing from her wrist, but she didn't care. Her life was nothing once Ra reached earth. He would signal the forces orbiting earth and proceed to land the unfamiliar Gou'ald ship as a captured vessel. No one would dare question him and she had to move fast. Sam feigned unconsciousness when Jack arrived in the room. He immediately stood in front of Sam to see if she was awake.

"Wakey, wakey Col Carter." Sam knew that familiar quirk that Jack always annoyed them with, when he wanted to get going on a mission. Now is just disgusted her, that Ra was using it to taunt her. Sam pretended to wake up confused. Ra was arrogant, but no fool. He trained his Zat gun on Sam.

_SHIT!_

It was the last thought that Sam had before she lost consciousness. Ra had anticipated that Sam would try and break free. After all it was Jack O'Neill that trained her that way as well as the rest of his team. Ra was rather pleased at himself that he had outwitted the entire SG1 team and was on his way to earth to conquer it all over again. His copy was a failure in his eyes, but he would not be. He retied Sam to the post again, and begin making plans to fix the weapon and return and join his Queen in a little fun torturing their new prisoners. Yes his plans were going nicely.

_Soon Tau'ri people. You will know the true __presense__ of your New King and Queen. I will bend you all to my will. I will be as I once was. Ra, your God._

* * *

A/N: I'm going back to update this as soon as possible. My muse is on the run. Sorry it's taken me so long. Reviews and feedback are welcome. 


	31. Chapter 31

Thought Daniel was bleeding from his lips, he spoke again, with restrained anger. She is no Goddess. She is a Gou'ald who preys on innocent people. Vala is an innocent victim in all this, and the only thing your Queen is good for is being dead." Again the guard slapped Daniel. Quetesh laughed at Daniels words and walked back to Whitted who was still moaning in pain.

"Put this disturbing creature in the Sarchopogus and bring me this one." Pointing at Daniel. "Tie him to the post. I want his friends to see what I can do to their bodies, and guess what _My Daniel_ I'm going to allow Vala to watch every terrifying moment. My husband has truly given me a most gracious present."

* * *

_Stay away pet. This does not concern you as of yet. Where is my food? You are not allowed to be present until I say. Back down._

_What have you done? Stop pushing me. I don't want to be here. Leave me alone. I want out._

_I say when you are allowed to come out. I have a present for you my pet. Soon, you will see. Soon, I will have all that a Queen desires, including you. Back I say._

_Noooooooo. Nooooooooo._

Quetesh was using her hand device on Daniel. His mind felt like it was going to explode. Quetesh couldn't wait to torture Daniel and then Mitchell and Teal'c would be next. She released him to allow Vala's consciousness to see what she was doing. Quetesh stood back and smiled to herself, knowing Vala's body was being used as an instrument to harm her friends, especially Daniel.

"What's the matter _Daniel_?" His named purred from her lips like venom. "No intelligent comebacks? No words to describe how vile I am? You disappoint me _Daniel_. I thought Vala would enjoy seeing her little puppy whimper in pain. After all you do care so much about her, don't you?

Daniel could barely process what Quetesh was saying. His head was throbbing and he was sweating profusely from fighting the hand device. But one thing that did register was that Vala was still there, somewhere in Quetesh's sick mind. He knew that Vala was still in there.

"You……………you can't win." Breathing hard to catch his breath. "She…………she……….won't let you harm us………. this way. You………….you forgot. She's……………….she's a……………fighter."

Quetesh lifted Daniel's head and peered into his hazy eyes. "She is nothing without me. She never was. She is what my Lord Ra made her. She is nothing but an incubator for our new generation of Gou'ald. She is our plaything, nothing more. We can have her anytime we want and we may even share." Quetesh was trying to rouse Daniel's anger. She knew he was more vulnerable to her hand device when his defenses were down.

"You're………….you're the one that's nothing. That's…………that's why you need her. You're just a snake in a body. You………….you can't exist without her. You're a joke……………she's stronger that you. You…………you can't stand it. "

"We'll see, won't we?" Quetesh continued to probe Daniel's mind, but something stopped her.

_Noooooooooooo, stop hurting him. You're hurting him. I…………..I won't allow you to hurt him._

Quetesh staggered back. She had forgotten she had not eaten and had not taken in any Naquadah for awhile. The hand device was taking a lot of energy from her, and in her zeal to punish Whitted and now Daniel, she was almost depleted.

"My Queen." One of the guards rushed to Quetesh's side, as she was stumbling back.

Mitchell took the opportunity and broke his bonds. He immediately attacked the nearest guard and wrestled his staff away from him, while he was distracted. He shot the guard near Quetesh.

"Col Mitchell, you must hurry and untie me. Quetesh's slaves will return soon." Stated Teal'c.

Mitchell knew Teal'c was right. After untying Teal'c, he released Daniel. Though he was dazed and his head throbbing, he walked over to Quetesh. She had been so weak, she could barely move.

"Vala?...Vala? It's me Daniel. Can you hear me? Please Vala; I know you're there. I know you must have stopped Quetesh, come on Vala, answer me."

Vala's consciousness rose to the surface. She was on sheer will at suppressing Quetesh. But seeing Daniel in danger and seeing and feeling his strength being drained, pushed her to the forefront of Quetesh's mind.

"Dan………..Daniel?" Vala spoke weakly.

"Yes, it's me. Can you hold on until we get out of here?" Asked Daniel with concern in his voice.

"Ye………….yes. I'll hold on as……………as long as I can. You…………..you need to knock………….knock me out. Quetesh can't resurface………………..if………….if I'm out."

Daniel understood what Vala meant, and knew she was right. But harming her intentionally still bothered him.

"Alright, I'll be here when you return to us." He kissed Vala on the forehead and laid her down gently. He took the Zat gun from one of the dead guards. He looked at Vala with trusting eyes, and she smiled slightly. He stunned her and she was unconscious.

"That took a lot of guts Jackson, for Vala to keep us safe from Quetesh." Said Mitchell.

Daniel shook his head and leaned down to pick Vala up in his arms. "Let 's go guys. I want to get back to earth to remove Quetesh."

"Well, here comes the Calvary Jackson." Mitchell chimed. "One escape and downsizing one God, coming up."

"Indeed."

As Akar and the slaves entered Quetesh's chambers, they were zatted into unconsciousness and then tied up. Just in case, Mitchell was taking no chances. With a small protest from Daniel, he tied Vala up also. He didn't want Vala waking up and Quetesh would recapture them again.

"So what is the plan Col Mitchell." Asked Teal'c.

"Get back to Sam, get off this puppy, and blow the ship and that weapon to smithereens."

"I did not realize that puppies would be involved Col Mitchell. Should we not just destroy Ra's ship?"

"That's what I………….never mind T. We have to get to Sam and knock out Jack. He's not going to like it, but, hey, he's Ra."

Daniel carefully laid Vala down and checked her pulse. He knew she was already weak from lack of Naquadah, but he was afraid even in her weakened state, that the Zat gun may have weakened her more.

"How our Princess doing Jackson?"

"She's weak, I want to get her out of here and back to base. We can leave from one of the escape pods. I don't think there are any others aboard." Said Daniel.

"What about the other slaves in Quetesh's chambers? Asked Teal'c.

Mitchell looked back at the tied up minions. "As much as I hate it, we'll have to take them with us. First let's see how Sam is progressing?"

Mitchell radioed Sam, and received no response. Mitchell radioed her again, still, nothing.

"Something is wrong Col Mitchell. Col Carter would have responded if she was able."

"I agree. Then we're going to have to proceed with caution. Teal'c you take point. Jackson, you need to stay behind and guard these guys. We'll be back as soon as possible."

"Good luck guys." As Daniel watched Teal'c and Mitchell leave the chambers. He laid Vala down on the bed in Quetesh's chambers. At least, he thought, he could keep Vala comfortable and warm. He tucked the covers under her and sat beside her, caressing her hair.

"We need you back Vala. Fight her until we get you back. I need to say so much to you. I want you back too." He leaned down to kiss he forehead and smiled at her peaceful form. He continued to stroke her hair until her heard a thumping noise. He looked around and saw that Akar and the other guards were still unconscious. He heard the thump again, but this time he looked towards the far corner. Now he remembered. The Sarcophagus.

Daniel sneered. "Whitted."

**RA'S CONTROL ROOM**

Ra had heard Sam's radio click in with Mitchell's voice. He immediately knew something went wrong in Quetesh's chambers if Mitchell was speaking. He reset his controls and continued on course to earth. He grabbed Sam, who was still out cold. He tied her to his weapon and decided to wait on what was inevitable to come. He knew Mitchell was on his way if Sam didn't answer. Ra knew the tactics that Mitchell and his team would use. He had Jack's knowledge and training and he would welcome a warm reception.

**QUETESH'S CHAMBERS**

Daniel looked upon Vala's form one more time before leaving her side. He walked over to the Sarcophagus with the Zat gun in hand and opened the panels with Whitted inside. Whitted screamed out, expecting to be pulled to his feet and start his torture all over again.

"Open your eyes you coward." Daniel looked at Whitted with disgust.

Whitted opened his eyes at the familiar voice. He slowly opened his eyes and sat up at recognizing Daniel. He moved to get out and Daniel raised his Zat gun at him.

"Wha……..what are you doing Dr. Jackson. Put that thing down. I'm on your side." Whitted was trying to put on a brave front. But Quetesh had taken him down a notch with her torture.

"I should kill you right now you traitor. You caused all of this to happen. Now hundreds are dead because of your greed for power. You kidnapped Vala to placate Ra, and now she's fighting for her life."

Whitted looked over on the bed and saw Vala lying in bed. He needed time to come up with a plan to get out of this mess.

"I………..I was forced by Ra. You………..you don't actually think I would betray my own people? I was under his control. I had no control of my actions. Let's get out of here. We should be helping one another. General O'Neill is our enemy now. We need to destroy Ra while we can. You have weapons now, let's get out of here."

"I don't know whose worse; you or Ra and Quetesh put together." Daniel was seething with anger. "You both deserve one another. We know you made a deal with Ra to take over earth, but Ra is not one to share power. I don't know how you thought you were going to get away with all this, but I'm sure, once the symbiote is removed from Gen O'Neill, he will have plenty to bury you with."

"You can't prove one thing. I was under Gou'ald control, just like your Vala Mol Doran. If you try and convict me, then you better look at her first, because she's going down with me. She's a host still I bet and now she's in coercion just as much as me. So if you don't want your pretty Ms. Doran to be put away for a long time, then I say you better cooperate with me or else."

Daniel was seething inside. "Or else what?"

"I have Carte blanch'e with the President. I can do anything I want. I'm still in charge of this mission and we have a Gou'ald ship and a powerful weapon at our disposal. Quite a discovery on my part. The President would be quite pleased at such a weapon in his arsenal that could deflect all enemies. The tide of power on our planet would change drastically. He would see my recommendations and he could put all of you away for a lifetime. I have enough evidence to prove that Gen O'Neill mutinied my Command and put him, Col Carter and your lovely Ms Doran away will they will never be found. You of course can watch as your friends will never be seen again. So play nice Dr. Jackson or your friends will go down as soon as we return to earth."

Daniel had his hand set to stun Whitted to death. He knew this man had to be evil and no one would miss him. But, Daniel knew he was not a cold blooded killer either. He wanted Whitted to pay for what he put his friends thru, and especially Vala. Daniel could see Whitted smiling, knowing he had him where he wanted him. Daniel drew his Zat gun towards Whitted. To Whitted's surprised face, Daniel Zatted him anyway. He threw Whitted back in the Sarcophagus and decided he could ride all the way back to earth in that.

Mitchell and Teal'c decided that if Sam was incapable of answering, that meant that Ra was lose again. They didn't want to put Sam's life in danger if he knew they were coming. They had to remind themselves that Ra was in Jack's body and they couldn't afford to kill him. Too many variables for Mitchell and he needed a good plan to stop Ra.

"What options do we have Teal'c?" Mitchell asked, as they crept nearer to the control center.

"Ra will try to use Col Carter as bait. If he heard us trying to contact Col Carter, then I fear he may harm her. If we go in, then he may kill us also, knowing we would not harm General O'Neill."

"My thoughts exactly. So again, what are our options?"

"We must use our own bait Col Mitchell. We have Quetesh, his Queen."

"I like the way you think T man. I like the way you think. Let just hope old _Kingy_ in there cares about his little muffin."

Teal'c started to say something, but Mitchell just shook his head as to stop before Teal'c asked any questions.

"Ok, here it goes." Stated Mitchell.

Both men crept up to the door. Mitchell decided to use the radio to bait Ra.

"RA?………..RA? I know you can hear me Ra. We have your Queen all nice and snug. We want an exchange. Col Carter for your Queen. I say that's a fair trade and we let you off this tug boat."

Ra listened with amusement. "I have your Col Carter, but I must say, I also have her and my weapon back. I know even if you have my Queen, you are not going to let me off this ship without trying to destroy my weapon. Your General O'Neill has trained you well, but I have his memory of tactics that may interest you. Col Carter is tied to my weapon. If you do not return my Queen, I shall power up my weapon and fire upon earth. The immense power it will build will surge thru your Col Carter and kill her instantly. So, what is the words your Gen like to use, oh, yes; check mate."

**TBC**


	32. Chapter 32

"Ra will try to use Col Carter as bait. If he heard us trying to contact Col Carter, then I fear he may harm her. If we go in, then he may kill us also, knowing we would not harm General O'Neill."

"My thoughts exactly. So again, what are our options?"

"We must use our own bait Col Mitchell. We have Quetesh, his Queen."

"I like the way you think T man. I like the way you think. Let just hope old _Kingy_ in there cares about his little muffin."

Teal'c started to say something, but Mitchell just shook his head as to stop before Teal'c asked any questions.

"Ok, here it goes." Stated Mitchell.

Both men crept up to the door. Mitchell decided to use the radio to bait Ra.

"RA?………..RA? I know you can hear me Ra. We have your Queen all nice and snug. We want an exchange. Col Carter for your Queen. I say that's a fair trade and we let you off this tug boat."

Ra listened with amusement. "I have your Col Carter, but I must say, I also have her and my weapon back. I know even if you have my Queen, you are not going to let me off this ship without trying to destroy my weapon. Your General O'Neill has trained you well, but I have his memory of tactics that may interest you. Col Carter is tied to my weapon. If you do not return my Queen, I shall power up my weapon and fire upon earth. The immense power it will build will surge thru your Col Carter and kill her instantly. So, what are the words your Gen liked to use, oh, yes; check mate."

* * *

"No, no, I'm not buying it. Ra will kill Sam anyway, and then what. Where back to square one. Vala will be in his control and Quetesh. She can't do this. She's already too weak. Vala can't be used liked this. I……I'm afraid I'll lose her for good." Daniel didn't like the fact that Mitchell informed him that Ra was going to kill Sam, if they didn't produce Vala. 

"Look Jackson, I don't like this anymore than you do, but if you have any other plans, please let us in on this." Said Mitchell incredulously.

"Indeed Daniel Jackson. We must not let Col Carter die and Vala is bait for Ra. O'Neill's life hangs in the balance also as well as Vala's."

"I know, I know. We don't want anything happen to any of them, but I'm not letting you use Vala this way. But...wait a minute. Hehehehe…………..oh, I'm to evil."

"Ok, Jackson, care to let us in on your little joke? Or have you lost it already. I knew this day would come." Mitchell shaking his head.

"No, no, I just thought about what would make Ra so unbalanced, it would give us time to save Sam."

"Well, I'm stumped. That was brilliant Jackson. What else do you have."

"Indeed."

"Hear me out. I think old Quetesh is about to have the worst nightmare of her life. I think we can pull this off, listen up. First we…………………..

**RA'S WEAPON ROOM**

Sam was slowly coming around with a slight headache. Her head felt fuzzy and her eyes were trying to clear the blurriness from her eyes. She moaned slight from pain, trying to clear her mind at what happened. Sam soon remembered and though how stupid she was to not see that Ra could detect her being awake earlier. She tried to move but she noticed she was not tied to the post as usual. Her eyes opened wider in shock, that she was now tied to Ra's massive weapon.

_Oh great. Now into the frying pan,__ and__ into the fire. __Worse scenario, is that Jack will kill me __literally__ now._

Ra was sitting on a chair watching and waiting to hear from Col Mitchell about Quetesh. He knew he was holding all the cards and being in Jack's mind, relished how Jack was a great strategist. He looked over and could see Sam trying to struggle awake.

"Well, well now Col Carter. You're finally awake to witness your people go down for the last time. I've had enough playing games with your friends. It's time I put an end to their legacy, including you. They are about to give me my Queen, and when they do, there's no need to keep any of you alive. Your General O'Neill will be touted a hero for bringing in this ship. I doubt if any of your people on earth will know the difference. My Queen will incubate with our little pet and I will use your bodies to hide my Gou'ald symbiotes. I will relish in the fact that the SG1 will bring the downfall of their own civilization, and I will rule once again as supreme God."

"You're sick Ra. Someone will notice that General O'Neill is a host. You can gloat all you want, but the people of earth will not sit back and let you enslave them." Sam was hoping that Daniel, Teal'c and Mitchell were coming up with a plan to stop Ra. She could count on them to get them out of this mess, before it was too late.

"I know what you're thinking Col Carter. You think you're people are going to rescue you and trying to give them time to have an alternate plan. Your Jack, may I call him that, would be thinking the same thing. He is most devious, almost as good as me. Well don't worry your pretty little head. I have no intention of letting them win."

Sam hated the fact that Ra had access to Jack's memories and his characteristic sarcasms. She was trying to think of a plan herself in case something went wrong. She knew she would have to come up with something fast.

**QUETESH'S CHAMBERS**

"Ok guys, I think we're ready." Said Jackson, while holding Vala in his arms.

"I just hope you're right about this Jackson. We can't afford for anything to go wrong. This is a one chance deal."

"Indeed. Vala Mol Doran must use every ounce of her strength to succeed."

"I know, it's got to work. We have no other options."

"Ok, people, operation save Sam and Jack underway." All three men proceeded to Ra's command center with a little surprise. They only hoped that one day Sam would understand what they had to do.

Daniel carrying Vala hoped that his plan would work. If not, then all of them were doomed and earth as well. Just before they arrived at the door. Daniel put his lips to Vala's. I'm sorry my love. This is the only way. I can't lose you, Jack or Sam. Teal'c and Mitchell watched Daniel, knowing he was scared to death of losing Vala. But they had other lives to consider. Millions when Mitchell thought about it. It was either them or earth and being SG1, they knew their sacrifice would save others.

"Ok Jackson, we're almost in place. Give us 5 minutes and then, show time."

Daniel nodded his head and Teal'c and Mitchell set in motion, their part of the plan. Daniel counted down and he was ready to confront Ra.

Ra was in the room, making calculations to his weapon. Sam could see that they were nearing the Milky Way. Ra had took his time to relish in the fact he was going to have a whole new reign on earth, with his Queen by his side. He had calculated every move that SG1 might make to stop him also. He had already slowly powered his weapon once he reached the earth's galaxy. Sam could already feel the raw power surging in the machine. It was enough to feel slightly uncomfortable, but not enough to make her panic. She knew that whatever her friends were planning, it was a one shot deal. Her life and millions would be forfeit if they failed this one last mission.

Sam's radio keyed in. "Ra, this is Daniel Jackson. We have Quetesh with us. Let me in and release Sam."

Ra smiled evilly at Sam and she knew it was now or never. Jack O'Neill was about to kill his own people. Something Sam knew would kill him inside, whether being a host or not. Ra stayed by his weapon, knowing if they tried to shoot him, his hand would automatically lower the controls to fire at earth and killing Sam instantly.

"Enter Dr. Jackson, or should I say Daniel?" Ra was taunting them, with his ease of Jack's first name basis with his team.

Daniel pushed open the doors with his foot. When he entered he was trained to survey the room and all its contents. He could see Ra was close to the machine, with his hand resting on the control panel. He also noticed that Sam was tied to the machine and once activated, it would kill Sam before he could reach her. It was an eerie feeling, seeing his friend Jack, as a host. The friend he had known for several years and was like an older brother to him. Now he was being controlled by Ra, and he knew if Jack was in there, Ra was taunting him, by threatening his friends.

Daniel walked to the middle of the room and slowly laid Vala down, near to Ra as he could get. He looked at Sam smiling slightly, to let her know things were going to be ok.

"Nice little reunion we have here isn't it Danny boy?" Ra smiled to himself, still knowing he was in control.

It made Daniel shiver a little to know he was using Jack's pet name for him. "You have Quetesh, now let Sam go."

"No Danny boy. I know Mitchell and Teal'c are up to something. Where are they? Tell them to come forward now, or shall I quicken Sam's death?"

"There here, we just wanted you to release Sam or are you going to kill me too?"

"Now, I want all our family to be here to witness my victory. I warn you Danny boy, any tricks and I won't hesitate. I can feel that you're up to something. You forget who you are talking to. Your Jack is one up on you and he knows every trick in the book."

Ra started powering up the weapon a little more and Daniel could see in Sam's eyes that she was feeling some sort of discomfort from the weapon's power.

"ALRIGHT." Daniel shouted. He radioed Teal'c and Mitchell. "Guys, Ra wants you in here, now. He's powering up the weapon. He's going to kill Sam if you don't."

Mitchell answered. "Understood Jackson. We're on our way."

"Sam, I'm so sorry. I……….we didn't want to see you die. Quetesh was too strong for Vala. She couldn't keep her a bay."

Ra looked down upon Vala's form, still unconscious. "I'm sure from the cuts and bruises, that my Queen had her way with you for awhile. She is most beautiful when she's torturing others. For your sake, I hope she is not harmed. For all of your sakes." Ra flashed his glowing eyes to make his point known.

Sam was struggling to break free of the machine, while Ra was distracted speaking to Daniel. The machine was giving her an even worse headache, and she knew that she was running out of time. As soon as all of them were in the room, she knew Ra was going to kill them all.

"Daniel, I'm not worth it." Sam was going for broke. "He's going to kill you all once you're all in the room. He doesn't care about his Quetesh. He just wants to kill us all and use us for his future Gou'ald. Get out of here Daniel and escape."

Ra was angry at first, but he felt, there was no where Daniel could go before he Zatted him. As soon as Teal'c and Mitchell would arrive, he would Zat them all and then kill the bodies to hold his children.

"Well, now that, that's over, I guess we can begin a new era. Thank you Sam, it just makes it more simpler to watch your Jack die inside from seeing he's going to kill his little family. Yes, I know how he thinks of you all as his little family. Pathetic and poignant I think. You all fought together, now you're all going to die together. How quaint."

Sam and Daniel were seething inside. They were trying to keep themselves calm inside and Sam knew that Daniel and the rest would not be so ignorant to knowing Ra was not a man of his word. Whatever Daniel and the rest had planned, Sam hoped it was enough to stop Ra.

"I want to say goodbye to Sam. If you're going to kill us all, at least have the one shred of decency to let us all say goodbye." Asked Daniel.

Daniel tried to move a little closer to Sam, but Ra stopped him. "I think that's close enough Danny boy. You can say your goodbye at that distance. I don't want you to hand Sam anything she can free herself from, though it won't matter much longer."

"Distance is not a problem for us, is it Sam?" Daniel looked at Sam as a brother to a sister.

"Yeah, we've had this conversation before. No matter what Daniel, I'll always love you as my little brother. All of you have been the best thing in my life. We go down as one, you know that."

Daniel had always admired the strength and courage in Sam, and it was all too well, showing itself now at this moment. "I know, I……….I will always cherish the memories on how you helped me all these years Sam. All of you have been my family thru thick and thin. I can always remember you, coming thru for us and saving me from myself so many times. I wish I could save you now. One day, when we will meet again, on the other side, ok."

"Yeahyoubetcha." Using Jack's favorite, it will be ok, line." They both laughed at Jack's way of saying, things will be ok."

"Touching, but futile, to say the least. No wonder we Gou'ald made you Tau'ri slaves for centuries. Too soft and sentimental. I'm going to take great pleasure in destroying that part that you claim, makes you strong."

"You will never understand us Ra. That's why we defeated your race in the first place. You could never understand our love and trust amongst us. It was your downfall in the end, and it will again." Said Sam, with her head held up in defiance."

"ENOUGH. Where are Mitchell and the Shov'a? Have them show themselves now." Ra was growing impatient and he wanted to end the lives of SG1 once and for all."

"Here we are Ra." Mitchell and Teal'c had entered with a little surprise. Teal'c and Mitchell were dragging in Whitted with his hands tied behind them and dropped him unceremoniously to the floor. Ra was confused at why Whitted was a part of their group.

"Well, I guess all of you figured that if you were going to die together, you might as well have company. I'm impressed Cam Mitchell. Wake him; I want to see him enjoy his final moments together with those he hated the most."

"Sure, whatever you say." Mitchell was being sarcastic, but he had hoped Ra would delay his plan, just for theirs to kick in.

Teal'c slapped Whitted a couple of times to Ra's amusement. He was coming around, looking confused. His head was pounding and something was wrong. He looked up and saw Jack O'Neill pointing a Zak'Nik'tel at him, primed and ready. He finally looked around and saw that Col Carter was tied to some sort of machine. Jackson was near Sam, but not close enough to free Sam. Teal'c and Mitchell were close next to him and he could see Vala Mol Doran unconscious on the floor. He felt like his insides were squirming and tried to speak, but his throat was dry and acidic for some reason. Then his eyes went wide with fright.

"No, nooooooooooo."

Ra looked pleased that Whitted realized in his last moments of life, he was a dead man.

**TBC**


	33. Chapter 33

"Well, I guess all of you figured that if you were going to die together, you might as well have company. I'm impressed Cam Mitchell. Wake him; I want to see him enjoy his final moments together with those he hated the most."

"Sure, whatever you say." Mitchell was being sarcastic, but he had hoped Ra would delay his plan, just for theirs to kick in.

Teal'c slapped Whitted a couple of times to Ra's amusement. He was coming around, looking confused. His head was pounding and something was wrong. He looked up and saw Jack O'Neill pointing a Zak'Nik'tel at him, primed and ready. He finally looked around and saw that Col Carter was tied to some sort of machine. Jackson was near Sam, but not close enough to free Sam. Teal'c and Mitchell were close next to him and he could see Vala Mol Doran unconscious on the floor. He felt like his insides were squirming and tried to speak, but his throat was dry and acidic for some reason. Then his eyes went wide with fright.

"No, nooooooooooo."

Ra looked pleased that Whitted realized in his last moments of life, he was a dead man.

* * *

"Well Tau'ri we meet again, and things are not looking up for you Tau'ri. I thought my Queen would have had you whimpering for your life by now. Too bad though, she would have loved to torture over and over again." Stated Ra with obvious amusement coming from his lips. 

"No, no you can't do this to me. Stop, you don't understand they……………

"SILENCE." Ra's eyes were glowing. "You're addressing a God, and you will be silent or I will kill you first."

While Ra was conversing with Whitted, Mitchell and Teal'c had prepared themselves to be zatted, but only for a distraction.

Whitted could not remain silent. He had to warn Ra. "No, it is me…………………….

Before Whitted could say another word, he Zatted him twice. Whitted went down with a thud; **Dead**. Ra had grinned to himself for finally shutting up the betrayer. Now the Tau'ri would worry no more about the traitor to their race. He was dead, and he would make good use of his body for the future of his reign.

"Ah, that's much better. I think I did you Tau'ri a service. I believe no one will miss him. I will use his body to hide my young and then, revive him, when ready."

Suddenly Daniel was laughing, then a little harder. Ra was confused or thinking that Daniel was happy to see Whitted dead finally.

Keeping his weapon trained on Sam and his hand on the weapon, Ra was curious. "I see Danny boy, you enjoyed the show. I'm sorry you won't be around to see the rest of your friends die, but you should be next."

Daniel became slightly serious, and directed his attention at Whitted's now dead body. "Well we all thank you Ra. You have done us all a great service except you. I bet Quetesh was more than surprised that her own God killed her."

"YOU LIE. MY QUEEN IS IN THIS VESSEL." Ra was pointing at Vala, while still training his weapon on Daniel.

"No, she was in Whitted. The last thing she saw was you killing her. Now, who's the betrayer?"

Everything went into slow motion, when Ra's eyes grew wide with shock. Ra's act against his own Queen caused him to pause and his anger to grow. It was time enough for their plan. As Ra was about to turn the tide and kill Sam. A energy Zat blast hit Ra, point blank, without warning. Daniel quickly moved to catch Ra's hand before it activated the machine that would surely kill Sam. Daniel jumped towards Jack's body and throwing him off the control's seconds before it activated. Daniel and Jack's body hit the floor hard, but Daniel was not aware that something else had activated. The energy from the Zat weapon had seriously damaged the weapon and now it was starting to emit bolts of lightning thru the room. Teal'c with lightning speed ran towards Sam and untied her. Daniel immediately scooped up Vala from the floor. All of them were ducking the spurts of energy. It seemed they were intensifying in power.

Mitchell was shouting to Sam, that they had to grab Jack and Whitted and get out before the ship blew up.

"Colonel, we may not have enough time. I've got to shut it down somehow. We don't know if there are other people aboard." Sam shot back.

Vala was starting to stir. Daniel couldn't believe their luck. First they saved Sam from death and certainly their owns; now they were going to be destroyed by their own plan.

"Did……….did it work…………..Daniel?" Vala was barely coherent.

"Yes Vala, you did good. Ra had no clue you were conscious. That hidden weapon, saved our lives."

Daniel didn't dare tell Vala that her two unnoticed shots by Ra saved them, but caused another serious problem all together.

"Sam, you can't be………………serious." They were all low to the floor, ducking from being hit and probably vaporized.

"Indeed, Col Carter. We must find a way to escape. We may be able to save some of the prisoner, but it will be difficult to wake them."

"That's why our best chance is for me shut this weapon down. I think I know how. We don't have time to argue. We lose and Ra wins, if we don't try." Said Sam.

Mitchell, Teal'c, and Daniel all looked at one another, knowing their time was probably running out. They all nodded and even Vala slightly smiled with what strength she had left.

"Alright, Sam, it's your show. We all with you, no matter what happens." Responded Mitchell.

"Indeed."

"Ditto Sam, go for it." Said Daniel.

"Sam………………… Vala said weakly. Sam bent down to hear Vala more closely. "I believe………….in you."

Sam smiled, knowing everyone had put their trust and lives in her hands. She looked over at Jacks body and hoped she was in time to save him also. She couldn't let them down. Sam avoided the energized lightning in the room and crawled near the weapon. She opened the panel door and she was small enough to crawl inside. She couldn't see the concerned faces that were watching, hoping Sam could save them in time. The beams were destroying anything it touched. Teal'c quickly crawled over to Jack's body and dragged him nearer to the closeness of all concerned.

"AHHHHHHHH!

All of a sudden they heard a shout from Sam inside the machine. Mitchell thought something went wrong and Sam was in danger, when the lights from the ship went out.

Mitchell shouted to Sam. "SAM?………………SAM?

**TBC**


	34. Chapter 34

Sam smiled, knowing everyone had put their trust and lives in her hands. She looked over at Jacks body and hoped she was in time to save him also. She couldn't let them down. Sam avoided the energized lightning in the room and crawled near the weapon. She opened the panel door and she was small enough to crawl inside. She couldn't see the concerned faces that were watching, hoping Sam could save them in time. The beams were destroying anything it touched. Teal'c quickly crawled over to Jack's body and dragging him nearer to the closeness of all concerned.

"AHHHHH."

All of a sudden, they heard a shout from Sam inside the machine. Mitchell thought something went wrong and Sam was in danger, when the lights from the ship went out.

"SAM?...SAM?" Mitchell shouted.

* * *

No one could see what was happening, and then they heard a hum coming from the ship and then the lights returned.

"Damn, stupid machine." Sam's head emerged from the machine and the lightning had stopped. Sam was holding her head with one hand.

"Sam, you alright?" Asked Daniel.

Sam shaking her head. "Yeah, I hit my head on the stupid entrance when the lights went out. It was one crystal that had melted and made the weapon unstable. I was able to reboot the system by changing up the crystals. Good thing I remembered which one's Ra was replacing, when I was trying to dismantle it earlier."

Mitchell, Teal'c and Daniel sighed with a sign of relief for Sam's safety, than for the light show stopping.

"Man, Sam, you gave us quite a scare. You saved the day." Mitchell stood up to give Sam a hand up.

"How's Vala?" Asked Sam. "And what happened? Where did those shots come from? I was distracted by Ra hearing he killed his precious snake of a wife." Stated Sam.

"Well, I think Jackson should tell you, since it was his plan and Vala was the key."

"Well, we just did the old switch arooSam. Since Quetesh was weak, and Vala was barely strong enough to keep her at bay, unless unconscious. I offered Quetesh an alternate life or death situation. If she tried to kill Vala, I would have the Tokra remove her and grind her up like hamburger. If she switched host, she would have a chance for life with her dear hubby."

"So how did you get Whitted to cooperate?"

All three men smiled to themselves. "Well, he didn't exactly agree or know until he became conscious. Whitted was in the sarcophagus knocked out and he never felt a thing. Quetesh squirmed her way into him and _surprise. _Quetesh would not be able to speak until it was too late."

Sam looked at all three men incredulously. "So this was your plan?

"Brilliant, huh? Stated Mitchell.

"So Vala was able to hide her weapon, while you kept Ra distracted."

"Yep, I just hoped that I could get close enough to stop Ra. I knew he would kill all of us, without hesitation. I just didn't know if Whitted would come around in time."

"Took a big risk, didn't you Daniel? Asked Sam.

"It worked, well, somewhat, but it did work."

"Uh, huh; well I need to reconfigure the ships controls and contact SGC so they don't try and shoot us down.

Mitchell looked down at Jack. He was still unconscious, and Whitted was dead. Mitchell had wished he was the one to take the traitor out for all the pain he had caused his team to suffer, especially Vala. But, he would let Jack have the last say, in where he wanted the body deposited, as well as Quetesh's dead symbiote.

"Teal'c tie Gen O'Neill up, until we get safely home. Just in case, tie Whitted's body to that pole over there, just in case."

"Indeed."

"Jackson, you take care of Princess there and I'm going to see if I can help Sam. And Jackson; good job."

Daniel smiled and pulled Vala closer into his lap, while he sat with his back to the ships wall.

"Vala? Can you hear me? Please open your eyes, please sweetheart."

Vala moaned slightly, still weak from Quetesh's hold. Her eyes blinked slightly before she focused in on Daniel's voice.

"Dan……..Daniel?"

"Yes, hon, you helped save us. Without you, we would have never saved Sam."

"Is………..is Sam, ok?"

"Yeah, she's going to take us home now. Jack is unconscious. As soon as we get back to base, we are going to notify the Tok'ra to remove Ra."

"Home……..home." It was the last word Vala uttered before she fell unconscious.

Daniel kissed Vala and held her tight. Daniel reflected on how much his friends meant to him and how he almost lost all of them, including Vala. There was only one man responsible for all this treachery and he was already dead.

Sam had managed to reboot the systems and entered the Milky Way with some trepidation from the Deadilus. After sending the ships SG1 codes, the entire team was rung over and Jack and Vala were placed in the infirmary. Ra's ship was placed in tow with a few personnel to control the ship and Ra's slaves were imprisoned on board. Mitchell and Teal'c had to inform the Captain of the Deadilus that the entire crew and allies were destroyed by Ra's weapon. There was a silent memorial on board, and the crew was at least satisfied that Ra was captured. Mitchell had contacted Gen Landry and reported they had at least Whitted's body and Jack was a temporary host for Ra. The General immediately contacted the Tok'ra to remove the symbiote as soon as they returned to SGC.

Once back at SGC the Tok'ra successfully removed Ra and he was placed into Woosley's care and frozen. Whitted's body somehow ended up spaced, to where, no one seems to know how or why and Woosley didn't ask. He had enough evidence to prove Whitted's treachery to the President and Jack and SG1 was absolved of any wrong doing. Sam kept a vigil over Jack and Daniel over Vala in the infirmary. Dr. Lam had personally seen to it that Jack was monitored for any after effects of the Naquadah, which was now in his blood. Once he was awake, Sam was there to greet him.

"Hey." Sam smiled.

"Hey, I guess I'm free of snake face, huh?"

"Yep, he's a frozen Popsicle and Whitted, well, he was suspiciously spaced and no one is talking." Said Sam.

"Well, he can rot in hell for all I care. He deserved worse."

"Well you haven't heard the other half of the story. Daniel came up with a plan and Quetesh was switched to Whitted as a host. Both were killed by Ra himself."

Jacks started to ask more questions, but decided enough was enough. He was back home at SGC.

"Hey, did I ever tell you I hated being a host. I……..he made me hit you Sam and I could see everything that happened. I'm sorry."

"I knew it wasn't you Jack. We came out alright once again, I……I was afraid of losing you all."

"Hey, no thinking like that Carter. I'm alive because you did your job just like everybody else, and that's all I care about." Sam looking around first, reached over and kissed Jack. "How's Vala and Daniel?"

"I'm going to go see her. She was really the one that saved us all in the end. If it wasn't for her taking you out, we would all be dead."

"Is she going to be ok? I know Daniel must have been worried sick."

"She was really weak Jack. She's been thru so much with Ra and Quetesh, using her over and over again." Sam was tearing up, thinking how much Vala had been thru in the last month.

Jack lifted Sam's face to look at him. "Hey, she's a fighter, we all know that. And I bet she knows we would never leave her behind. She's one of us now and she has a good friend to help her thru all of this; you."

Sam kissed Jack again, and this time didn't care who knew. Her Jack was safe again and her family was too. But Sam wanted to see Vala and Jack argued slightly to get out of bed. Dr. Lam couldn't stop him even if she tried.

As Sam and Jack were on their way to visit Vala, Daniel was waiting for Vala to wake. The nurse adjusted Vala's IV and wrote down her monitors vitals. She smiled silently at Daniel and left. She walked past Jack, who was in a wheelchair, under Dr. Lam's orders, and Sam pushed him in the room.

"Jack, you're awake." Said Daniel.

"Danny boy, I knew those Degrees weren't a waist. How's our Princess? Sam moved over to be closer to Vala's bedside.

"Dr. Lam said she needs a lot of fluids. She was dehydrated for some reason and her blood counts up. I……..I don't know about the emotional scars though. Quetesh made it clear that her and Ra abused her. I………I don't……

Daniel was trying not to cry in front of his friends, but he knew that he didn't want to hide his feeling for Vala anymore.

Vala moaned and everyone in the room looked up. "Hmm………..Dan……Daniel?"

Daniel moved closer to her. "I'm here, Jack and Sam are here too. You're going to be fine after some needed rest."

"Sam?"

"Yeah, I'm her hon. You gave us quite a scare."

"Hey Princess, thanks for zatting me. I hear you saved everyone, even old Danny boy."

Vala weakly smiled at Jack. "Want to………..to talk to Sam for a minute."

"I guess it's girl talk Daniel. Well, we know when were not wanted. We'll be down in the mess hall. Mitchell and Teal'c outta be buying."

"I'll be back when you're done, ok Vala." Said Daniel. Vala shook her head to acknowledge she understood. Sam patted Daniel on the shoulder and smiled as he wheeled Jack down the corridors. She could hear Jack complaining as Daniel pushed him.

"And no wheelies."

Sam just shook her head at the two friends. She pulled up a chair and reached out to Vala.

"Hey, hon; how are you doing, really?" Asked Sam concerned.

"Is Quetesh really……….really dead Sam?"

"Yeah; Ra killed her point blank, while Whitted died along with her."

Vala didn't say too much after that for a few minutes.

"And Ra?"

"Woosley has him locked up and frozen. I think Whitted's actions of treason, made Woosley appreciate why Area 51 is a secure alien lockup."

Vala smiled at Sam knowing she was trying to cheer her up.

"Sam………thank you for coming for me. For being there, when I wasn't myself."

"Hey, what are friends for."

"No…….no Sam. When…….when I wanted to die. You wouldn't let me give up. You……..you stayed with me when I couldn't bare to be a host again. I………I hated myself and what they did to me. They………..

Vala's eyes were tearing up. Sam grabbed hold of Vala's hand lending her courage to continue.

"They…….used me Sam for their own sick pleasure. I…….I screamed and screamed and no one heard me, no one knew where I was, but you. You never gave up on me and I remember. I remember you getting thru to me. I……I held on to that hope, that you would help me, when I couldn't help myself."

Sam pulled Vala into a hug as she let go of all the hurt and anger that built up and the sobs just came, from both women. Sam held onto her friend until Vala pulled back and laid back down. She was still weak, but the guilt and shame that Vala carried on her shoulders were now less of a burden.

"Why don't you sleep now. I can go get Daniel for you."

"No, please stay for a little while, please Sam."

"I'll be here for you Vala, like you have been for us; always."

Vala smiled and fell asleep instantly. It was the first restful sleep she had had, since being taken.

Sam sat down watching Vala sleep, and relished that she had a friend in Vala that she once had with Janet Frazier. She had almost lost her friend and would never forgive herself if she didn't go back for her. She knew it would take a while for Vala to forget or at least push back the memories of Ra and Quetesh's brutality, but she knew that she had made a promise to Vala to not let her die, and Sam always kept her promise.

* * *

A/N: I want to thank everyone who stayed with this story. I was a pleasure to write and develop. Thanks to AcerSigma, E. Nagrom, Jebaraj, ScarletwitchO,MilenaD, Rygelrocks, Myosotis13, HS33,SJDM12,FacingReality, for all your support and reviews. Always my inspirations. And once again, reviews and feedback are welcomed. 


End file.
